


Good at everything.

by Meowzalot



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce Banner, Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Feels, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Switching, man on man sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU type world(obviously) after Loki, Bruce is being threatened at being locked up if he proves to be a danger. Tony doesn't really like that idea, but could cocky Tony just be amusing himself through teasing the could be Hulk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Resist.

Pulling all-nighters had come a lot easier in his younger days, hadn’t it? As the alarm clock buzzed besides his head that was the only thought that came to him. Bruce Banner tried not to laze about too much as the alarm started buzzing again. Finally dragging himself upward he hit the little button at the top, rubbing at his face for a moment.  
It took a few minutes to remember actually where he was. Not exactly a safe fact considering his ‘condition’. Being aware of his surroundings at all times was a big rule on what kept him under control, kept that ‘thing’ under control.

“Dr. Banner, you’re up early for a guy who spent all night working. Doesn’t seem good for you.” Natasha pointed out as she came through the room, watching him carefully. It wasn’t a mistake she’d come in at just the right time. Just like last time they’d sent Natasha to fetch him and he’d followed, intrigued by the idea she’d tossed out. Maybe they thought he wouldn’t hurt her? “Late to bed, early to rise. The motto of anyone working on a project.” Bruce gave a small chuckle, running fingers through his hair. A bit shaggier than last time.

Natasha gave a small nod, walking around the machine. “Isn’t this just another gamma tracer? What happened to the other one?”, “You know what happened to it. I smashed it to pieces last time Fury gathered us together.” Bruce said with a small smirk. If the memory bothered her Natasha barely reacted, only giving a small nod. “You already know all of this. Don’t play stupid with me, Natasha.”

Since Loki had been defeated Banner had tried returning back to simply traveling around, helping people and learning new ways to relax and control himself. Tony Stark had helped him feel more relaxed about the whole situation but did it ease all of his trouble? Not really. Standing from the small cot he’d brought in so the project was always at hand Bruce went to stand over the table, ignoring the wrinkled button up shirt that had come half way undone during sleep.

Natasha stood there another few moments, arms crossed and eyes serious. They both knew what she was doing here. “If you need anything, Dr. Banner.” She said before leaving, giving a small half wave. Truth be told he liked to think she was actually worried about him. A few weeks ago there had been an incident of sorts, a stray bullet from a fight had clipped his arm and things had just. . happened. A few people had been hurt, a fact that Bruce was completely torn over, but it had been another reason Fury had his balls in a twisting grip. The incident had many questioning if he should even be out in the general public.  
“Looking all serious, Brucy, didn’t we talk about this last time?”

“Stark, what are you doing here? Fury said you were too busy for this little get together.” Bruce said, glancing up for a moment to see the familiar face. If there was someone he wanted to trust it was Tony Stark. One of the few people that actually seemed to think he was fine running around in the world, or at least found it amusing enough to want him out there. With Tony there really was no telling when he was actually being serious.

Pushing away from the doorway Tony gave a shrug, eyes on the machine now. Another brilliant mind. “I wasn’t completely on board until I heard they’d managed to track you down and actually got you here again. Does it have anything to do with tha-“

“Yes. Fury made it clear either I come help or I end up in the same type of cell he had Loki in the last time.”

Leave it to Stark to know all about that situation. From what Bruce knew there had been money exchanging hands to keep everything quiet. Trying to focus on the spread out parts in front of him Bruce ignored Tony coming closer until there was a gentle tap at his shoulder. Turning slightly he tensed when Tony actually started fixing his shirt.  
“Listen, sunshine. It sets a bad rap for the rest of us science smart guys when you don’t take care of yourself. Being giant and green doesn’t change that.” Tony said, doing the buttons up before attempting to smooth out the wrinkles at Bruces shoulders. The sucking teeth noise almost had him laughing as Tony stepped back to eye him carefully. “This just isn’t going to work. I won’t have you doing science looking such a mess. It just sets a bad image for the rest of us.” Tony sighed, reaching out to start undoing the buttons now.

“Hey! Tony! Tony!” Bruce started laughing while trying to push the hands away. “It’s fine. Besides, we can’t all be play boys like you. Who wants that kinda responsibility?” He added, grabbing Starks wrists gently to stop him. “Fine. If you’re sure. I was just suggesting it since I was going to run back to my place for something for the project and I convinced Fury you were needed.” Tony said with a cheerful smile. “And how exactly did you pull that one off? What even makes you think I’d want to tag along?”

“I don’t remember what I said. Does that matter? Come on. Why would you want to stay cooped up here? I know just staying cooped up in this place would make me want to rip this from my chest.” Tony commented, tapping at the pale blue light showing through the dress shirt. “I don’t need to go out right now. I don’t. . “

“Banner, come on. A little free time isn’t going to kill you. Besides, I already told Fury I needed you and you shouldn’t make me out to be a liar.” He said, gesturing towards the door with his head.

 

It didn’t actually seem like a good idea but now that they were at Tonys place Bruce had to admit it felt nice being out in the open again. Years of hearing bits and pieces about this place from media had always made it sound like a Playboy Mansion with science tagged on but already Bruce was admiring the advanced options of the house.  
“You think this is something follow me.” Tony said, giving a pleased smile as he led the way downstairs.

“Oh my God. This is amazing, Stark.” He couldn’t help but praise, eyes trying to take in everything. The faint sound of AC/DC blared in the background, making Bruce shake his head slightly. “What? Don’t care for classic rock? Well, shame on you. It stays.”

As Tony took a seat at a work table he started tinkering with a robotic arm, humming along to the music. “So, nothing for the project, right? You just lied to Fury so you could get me out of that place?” Bruce asked, stepping up beside Tony so he could watch the delicate work. Tony had such steady hands, and when it came to work he always seemed to be one step ahead of even himself.

“Normally when people look at me like that they have a cigarette dangling from their lips.” Tony commented, hands growing still as he looked up at Bruce. “I was just thinking about everything people have said about you.” Bruce explained, not bothering to move from leaning over to watch. As he turned his head there was a mental note of how close they actually were but he didn’t feel worried about it.

Giving an amused grin Tony placed an elbow on the table, leaning one scruffy cheek against his hand. “I know what I’ve heard but what have you heard, Dr. Banner? I’m sure people talk to you. You have that trust-worthy face. Minus when it’s suffering from envy.”

From others the comment might have hurt or made him feel self-conscious but from Stark it only had him laughing. Reaching up to push the glasses further up his nose he gave a shake of the head. “Mainly that you never take anything seriously. That you coast through life. Just stuff like that but it’s not true, is it?” Brue said, looking back at Tony. The youthful twinkle in a slightly older face added so much. Even the few hairs of white couldn’t take away from the handsome trait that every Stark had seemed to have. They were almost too perfect.

“Someone who can do what you do has to care at least a little bit.” He added as Tonys grin grew bigger. “Really? For all you know I was born with this mind. I’ve never had to actually think about anything, or is it that you just need me to care? I think it might bother you if I honestly didn’t care about anything.” Tony murmured, “Well, rest assured. I do care about certain things. If you try to tell anyone that I’ll swear up and down that you’re nothing but a damned liar but I do care about things.”

Slowly a hand reached up, pulling the glasses again slipping down his nose. “You really should get these fixed, or even a new pair. You really don’t take care of yourself at all.” Tony sighed with a roll of his eyes. At the gentle scolding Bruce flushed a bit but couldn’t help but smile wider, finding the gentle teasing more than welcome after how serious things had been in his life lately. “Forgive me but it’s not like I have flocks of women chasing at my heels.”

“That could easily be changed. Look at you! Even with those flecks of grayish hair you look like a more dignified me. Aren’t you just lucky?” He teased, holding the glasses up for him to take back. Reaching out to grab them Bruce brushed the others hand in the process, feeling a familiar sizzle that had been quite dead for a good while.

The music faded as they both moved, the glasses falling to the floor with a small cracking noise. The bent frames were the last thing on his mind as he pulled Tony Stark closer, placing a shaking hand at the back of his neck.

Never had he felt facial hair tickling at his face during such an intimate kiss but, god save him, the sensation was so perfect in this moment. A hand fisted in the front of his shirt, tugging at the already flimsy material. When it started to rip Bruce gave a low moan, already grabbing for the front of Tonys shirt.

The material felt so soft, almost silky under his hand. It was an awful waste to simply rip it but when Stark gave the smallest of bites into his lower lip a little strand of self-control shattered, making it far easier to justify ruining it.

“Sir, you have an incoming call from Ms. Potts. Emergency.”

Even the electronic British voice didn’t quite break them apart. Finally Bruce was the one to pull away, lowering his hands from Tonys shirt. “Just ignore him. He’s always bossy.” Tony tried to say, giving another tug at the thin shirt as Peppers voice came over the speaker.

“Tony! You were supposed to be here an hour ago! I called you this morning to remind you! I’m not your assistant anymore but you need to learn how to take care of yourself!”  
Pepper Potts. A pretty ginger haired woman that pretty much ran Starks company, or that’s what he’d read somewhere. Breaking contact between them Bruce gave a sigh as he knelt down to pick up the glasses, finding the right lens completely cracked. “I forgot. Besides, I have company!” Tony yelled back as his finger-tips brushed over the top of Banners head.

“You have ‘company’? I can only imagine but now isn’t the time for that.” Pepper said, obviously more than a little pissed off at hearing he was busy.

“Hey there, Pepper.” Bruce said as he finally stood, shivering somewhat as Tony merely kept the hand on him but drifting the touch to his hip now. “Dr. Banner? I thought you were-“, “Yes, well, he’s here now and we’re trying to talk important stuff. I’ll be there shortly, Pepper.” Tony said while looping a finger in a belt loop and pulling Bruce closer.  
Another quick word and J.A.R.V.I.S hung up. Now only AC/DC was heard again but Bruce wasn’t quite sure what to make of the situation.

As Tony stood their bodies were almost pressed together, only making the room a hundred times hotter. “I don’t remember reading about your liking guys, Tony.” Bruce couldn’t help but mention, his own hands now resting at the other mans sides. “I just don’t like denying myself things I want. Seems like such a shame.”

“So, you want me I take it?”

“How about we play a game where I’m Sherlock and you’re my Watson? Amazing powers of observation, doctor.”

That damned smart ass! It was impossible to actually get mad at him, despite how angry Steve seemed to get at times.

Giving his hips a gentle tug closer Bruce pressed their lips together, allowing himself to enjoy this little bit of pleasure. Judging by how Tony was at the kiss alone it promised mind blowing pleasure later, not that he expected things to go ‘that’ far.

“Sir, Ms. Potts again.”

It seemed the situation just wasn’t the best time. “Tony, you should get going. It’s not like we’ll be able to get anything done if Pepper keeps calling.” Bruce tried to say but Tony seemed much more interested in kissing at his throat. Feeling a slight bite to his throat Bruce let out a loud groan, eyes drifting closed as his head tilted. Out of instinct his hips gyrated forward, not in the least bothered when it was a very obvious male body that connected with his.

The only thing that stopped them was Bruce deciding to be the responsible one. Besides, the idea of Pepper Potts walking in on them during anything was enough to make him separate from Tony Stark.

“No. Down boy.” Bruce sighed, pulling away as Tony gave a cheeky grin and started to fall to his knees. “Tony! No!” He started laughing, shoving the man gently as he stood straight again. “Fine. You’re no fun. Wanna tag along?”, “I should head back before Fury sends Natasha after me again.”

It wouldn’t be fun to sit around that place again but working on the project should give him something to do. “I’ll get you out of there later. A little late night sciencing stuff. You look like a whiskey man, right?” Tony asked, slipping a hand into the others back right pocket. Talk about a bold move. “I haven’t really drunk in a while. You should understand why.”

With a roll of his eyes Tony gave his ass a gentle squeeze.

“We’ll just see about that.”


	2. Smart Ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments. I love hearing what people have to say. Or reading, as the case may be.

The only positive about getting back to the base/station/whatever they wanted to call it was that Fury didn’t seem to be anywhere around. The negative was that Steve was waiting, even sitting on the cot while staring at the medium sized machine like he didn’t trust it.

“Later, Dr. Banner.” Tony said, giving a small wink before nodding at Steve who seemed to grow even more annoyed as he stood. “Mr. Serious.” He added before leaving.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to leave without one of us with you?” Steve asked as Bruce went back to standing behind the table, trying to see through glasses that were pretty dinged up. Not that it hadn’t been worth it. That didn’t make it any better to try and see through the crack. “Tony needed me at his place to grab something for the project. What, did Fury send you to baby sit me or something? Believe it or not I’m an adult.” Bruce said in annoyance, turning a harsh stare towards the perfect faced all-American boy.

Frowning slightly Steve stepped closer to the table, seeming a little careful now. “It’s not about Fury. If you get in trouble out there again you won’t have a choice, you know that. Stark is just using you as some sort of amusement.” He tried to explain as Banner gave a sigh. “Just think carefully before you sneak out again. You know how he is.”

Bruce didn’t bother saying anything else, leaving Steve to stand there a bit awkwardly before sighing and leaving. Watching the door shut around him Banner couldn’t help but consider it. Tony Stark was as much of a troublemaker as he was a playboy but he was a good guy. During the whole Loki thing Tony had been the only one to actually trust him; even Natasha hadn’t exactly been thrilled with him. Not that he could blame her.

Trying to pay attention to the machine in front of him he finally gave up on the glasses, having to take them off at one point. Now it was just giving him a headache to stare through the crack. Leaning closer in he didn’t bother looking at the clock until it started becoming harder to keep his eyes open. Wasn’t Tony supposed to get back at some point? Not that it mattered. Right now he just needed to rest his eyes for a bit.

Dragging himself over to the cot Bruce gave a little sigh, falling asleep almost right away. 

“I come back and you’re sleeping? Someone should dock your pay. Seriously.”

A gentle nudge to the cot didn’t do much beyond make Banner twitch, frowning a bit as if annoyed. With a teasing grin Tony knelt down, leaning close to the mans ear as he started whispering little details of how good he’d tasted before. Keeping a rather low voice he went into detail on a few other things as well. “Your big cock in my mouth, my tongue slowly teasing at the swollen head as you moan. . “ Tony whispered, resting a hand over Bruces chest and smirking as the heart started beating faster.

Slipping his hand a bit closer he kept whispering, finding it rather arousing even on his part until a quick hand grabbed his wrist. As the dark eyes turn to him Tony gave a smile that was almost childish, like he hadn’t just been caught molesting another man in his sleep. Stealing a quick kiss his smirk only grew as Bruce gave a small laugh, shaking his head.

Sitting up to rub at his face he glanced around the room, frowning. How long had he slept? It didn’t feel like for very long but there was something else causing him a bit of distress. “Why would you do that? Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve even been aroused like this?” Bruce yawned, not really appreciating the proof of lust that was pressing painfully against his zipper. “It’s not like you’re going to be staying that way for long.” Tony said with a shrug, slipping his sunglasses back on.

He was hardly a virgin but someone so open and bold about sex was still rather new to him. Especially with the sex being about him.

“You sure we should leave? You’re not worried about Fury or what any of them are going to complain about? That the monster broke out or something.”

“First off, you’re hardly a ‘monster’. Second of all, they recently discovered the existence of Thors dear family members so they have bigger things to worry about. Come along and we’ll worry about curfew later.” Tony said, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him upward. As they were leaving Bruce was paranoid, some of the soldiers walking around watching him carefully. He’d brought it on himself though, right?

 

By the time they got back to Starks place it was dark, but the home itself was lit up pretty bright. “Don’t get all shy on me now, Banner. After that kiss earlier you can’t exactly say this wouldn’t be long over-due.” Stark joked as they headed inside.

Following Tony downstairs he couldn’t help but grin at the set up. Just a simple table with. . subs? “Okay, well, I’ve been with guys before but I’ve never actually brought one of them to my place. I just figured maybe keep it simple or would yo—“

There was barely any time to react as Bruce pushed Tony into the wall, pressing fully up against him. There would be plenty of time for food but there was definitely something else he wanted more. It had been so long since he’d felt the touch of another person. 

“Dessert first. I like your style.” Tony gasped when their lips broke apart for a mere moment. The next moan was muffled by the lips again over his. Their hands were almost blurs as they struggled with the others clothes, barely able to actually get anything off in their haste.

Pressing his hips firmly into Tonys he gave a small smile at the shudder, pulling away just to look into the teasing dark eyes. “Just shut up, Tony. Don’t make me have to gag your smart ass mouth.” Bruce warned, pressing forward again to suggest what exactly he’d be using for the gagging. It actually seemed like Tony was lost for words this time around, his lips parting on a low moan as his grip grew tighter at the others hips.

Pulling away only enough to get at the buttons he took in every detail of Tonys face. It was even more arousing to have the handsome playboy under his thumb like this, just so willing to go along with the pleasure. After undoing a few buttons he leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to the exposed upper part of his chest while doing away with the rest of the buttons.

That teasing blue light drew his attention as the shirt fell open. Carefully tracing his finger-tips around the edge Bruce was amazed to feel it almost humming. Not to mention Tony almost arching into the gentle finger tips as they traced around the slightly scarred edges. Interesting.

Leaning forward Bruce pressed the tip of his tongue at some of the scar tissue, almost shaking when Tony actually gave a moan. The grip at his shoulders grew tighter, Tonys head arched back against the wall. 

“You’re kind of nice like this. Now you’re actually trying to be quiet.” Bruce chuckled, moving down to his knees in front of Tony. As the fingers tangled in his hair he leaned forward, pressing a firm kiss into the straining dress pants. Maybe it should have bothered him more about getting into this position but nothing negative crossed his mind as he undid the slacks, pushing them down.

The briefs were a dark color with pale gray stitch work. No doubt about triple what he’d recently grabbed from some discount bin. Even with the black cloth he could see the wet spot already forming. Licking over it he tasted what could only be described as completely male.

The musky scent was all Tony as well. Did the man never use cologne and this was just his natural scent all the time? “Ever since I became. . him I’ve noticed so many different things about people. Before I hadn’t realized how different people smelled. Now I can’t help but fucking love your scent.” Bruce murmured voice a bit rougher and deep.  
Licking over the little spot again he then pulled the briefs down, calloused fingers grasping the decent sized rod to give a few teasing strokes. Feeling the grip in his hair tighten Bruce leaned closer once more to lick off the clear drop leaking from the swollen head.

Running his tongue over the full head he almost grinned as Tony tensed, letting out a low moan. This was all coming rather naturally to him it felt like. Closing his eyes Bruce tried taking a bit more into his mouth, trying not to gag as it went further in.

When he almost coughed Tony pushed him back, sighing softly while kneeling down to kiss him. It was a bit embarrassing to have actually messed up like that but the feeling was quickly forgotten when that talented tongue entered his mouth. It became quite clear when Stark tasted himself, judging by the muffled groan and way he moved forward. Just knowing what tongue was doing had Banner reaching up to pull the half-naked body closer.

Without warning Bruce felt himself pushed back, landing gently on the hard stairs with the grinning man between his thighs. 

“Let’s see what you think of this.”

Everything was almost a blur with how fast Tony managed to get his pants open and down, those arrogant lips wrapped around his aching cock. “Fuck, Tony. .“ Bruce gasped, arching his hips. God damn! Grabbing at the stairs he tried to control his breathing, feeling like his damned heart was about to beat from his chest!  
The soft warmth that gave just the tiniest bit of suction, along with a tongue that seemed impossibly long, was just maddening. After Tony added in a small bobbing motion of his head it became more than clear he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. This was far better than any of the women before. “Stark. . “ He moaned low in warning, biting at his lower lip as he reached down with one hand to brush over the oddly soft hair.

As his breathing increased Tonys pace increased, physically egging him on to pleasure. Finally it was just too much.

With a strangle cry Bruce let out a final cry of passion, dark eyes flying open as he grabbed the short hair to try and keep Tony in place. There didn’t seem to be any fighting on Starks part. In fact the proud playboy seemed more than eager to take all of it, and when he looked down finally finished he couldn’t help but grin at the way Tony licked him clean. “For God’s sake, Tony, is there anything you can’t do?” Bruce finally choked out.

With a challenging gleam in his eyes Tony only licked his lips.

“Only one way to find out.”


	3. Not the point

Leave it to Stark to have a bed almost as big as some people’s bedrooms. Next Bruce was left to be amazed at how soft it felt against his back as Tony pushed him down, standing there with his pants and shirt still undone. “You keep looking surprised. I hope it’s at least good.” Tony chuckled, looking down at Bruce with more than a little desire.  
Keeping eye contact Bruce pushed his pants down further, kicking them off easily. “This whole situation is a tad bit strange for me. I’d never thought I’d exactly end up in your bed half naked.” He said with a shrug as Tony placed a knee on either side of his thighs to pretty much straddle his lower body. “Well, I didn’t picture you being here half-naked either. Just completely naked.” Tony explained while tugging Banners shirt up.

There was a moment of hesitation. A few scars marring the almost hairless chest were one of the things Bruce felt rather self-conscious about, along with the bigger issues. When the shirt was pulled over his head Tony stopped pulling, making him frown. “Tony, stop it.” He grumbled, trying to wiggling out of the shirt.

Even the men Tony slept with were probably model worthy gorgeous. Tossing the shirt aside he mentally prepared to deal with Tonys stunned looks, trying to come up with an excuse to leave.

Talk about a surprise when he felt Tony grind against him, causing both of them to moan softly. “Don’t even play like you aren’t the hottest thing I’ve ever had in my bed. I’d hate to have to get rough with you.” Tony warned, pulling Bruce up into another heated kiss. It was kind of surprising to have a man like Stark find him so attractive but at the moment he really couldn’t question it.

There was a burning force that pushed him forward, had his hands pushing the unbuttoned shirt down the others arms so it was easier to feel bare skin. With the sharp edges machine keeping Stony alive digging into his chest Bruce moaned against the harsh kiss.

As Tony sucked on his tongue slightly he gave a noise almost like a growl, feeling a surge of energy as he quickly flipped them over. There was only a stunned gasp from Stark, who merely bucked against him but it hardly seemed negative. In fact nails were quickly digging into his back, giving little jolts of pain as Bruce trailed his lips down to the others throat.

Licking over the racing pulse he couldn’t help but smile, biting hard enough to leave just the faintest sign of a hickey. Even if it showed later people would just assume it was one of Tonys girls. Licking over the faint spot he thought about returning the amazing blow-job until Tony gave his hair a little tug.

“Get on your back. Just do it.” Tony urged, licking his lips slightly while giving his hips a little arch.

Bruce wasn’t sure exactly what was on the others mind but he went to do it. At this point he was nothing but primal desire, just wanting more. “Don’t try to tease me, Tony. I’m not in the mood to get blue balled.” He warned, falling onto his back with a glare as a hand went right to his own cock to start stroking. God, he just couldn’t help himself.  
For a moment Tony just sat up, eyes glued to the scene of Banner starting to jerk himself off. Even after the blow job he was rock hard, hand pumping away as his eyes drifted closed.

He was hardly sex starved but watching Bruce do that to himself was enough to get his drive going even harder. Just remembering the taste had his hips arched, a sigh escaping his lips. “Stop it or I’m gonna start feeling jealous.” Tony finally said, grabbing the almost blurred wrist and only smirking wider when Banner actually glared at him.  
Maybe it had been in his mind but had that been a little flash of green?

The danger of the situation hadn’t exactly been clear until that moment but the daredevil in him just wouldn’t allow him to stop. Leaning forward to steal another kiss he gave a smirk, pinning the wrist to the bed. “Don’t even try to take that attitude with me.”

Bruce watched Tony pull away, torn between the ever growing desire to simply grab him and the curiosity at seeing what he was doing. It became quite clear when the tease reached into the drawer beside the bed.

“Not fighting now, are we? Can’t fault you there.” Tony chuckled, popping the cap open and simply pouring a bit over the mans hard flesh. Maybe it was a bit much but when he started stroking again it certainly made things more fluid. His eyes took in every detail of how Bruce arched his hips, the dark eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. “Certainly must have been a while for you, hm?” He added softly.

In a flash Tony had moved back to straddling the others hips, grinning down at Bruce. Feeling warm hands push gently at his hips he went with the motion, wincing a little bit at the head entering him first. Hardly being a virgin in this department didn’t always make it easier, and Bruce was decently thick. “Fuck!” He gasped, hands resting on Banners chest while completely lowering his body.

Bruce held tighter at Tonys hips, almost gasping for breath. It had been so long since he’d been with a woman but had any of his women been this tight? This damned hot? Watching the ever changing expressions on Starks face was more of a turn-on than one would have thought.

The proud face was flushed, eyes half way closed as he took in more. After the last few inches he arched his head back with a loud moan, digging his nails into the scarred chest. “Even the powerful can be brought low, huh, Stark?” Bruce chuckled weakly, giving his hips a little thrust that had the man trembling and tightening for a moment. “D-don’t. . “ He gasped.

“Don’t what? This?” Bruce said with a smirk, thrust upward again with a little more force. This time Tony glared down at him but it was hard to take the man seriously with that faint blush over his cheeks, not to mention how he was rolling his hips downward like an expert.

The tables were quickly turned when Stark pulled up, tightening around the others hard flesh. “Tony. . “ Bruce moaned, biting at the inside of his cheek. His heart was almost ready to burst from his chest. This insane rush of adrenaline couldn’t have been good for keeping control of himself but Banner wasn’t exactly thinking clearly. Especially when their bodies started moving together. The surging of his hips being met by Tonys tight body.

Thank God he’d already blown a load earlier or this would have already ended. Not that it was going to last much longer anyway. The scolding heat surrounding him was just too much for a man who’d been without for quite some time. Listening to Tonys gasps of pleasure Bruce let out one of his own, struggling to form a warning sentence.  
“Tony. . “ He tried to say but the voice was deeper, more of a grunting growl that had his face turning crimson. “Just shut the fuck up, Banner! Just keeping doing this!” Tony snapped, reaching down to start jerking himself off in perfect harmony of their joined lower bodies.

Even the toys that were rarely used didn’t feel this good! Nothing could top a hot rod filling you completely! Tony Stark moved his hand faster; eyes glued to the others parted lips as he came closer to that point. When Bruce pulled him down hard by the hips Tony didn’t fight it, only crying out as he felt himself reach the brink as well.  
He had to keep control! Keep control! Bruce tried to tell himself that over and over as he came, heart beating too fast and causing him to panic. God, he couldn’t change now!  
After another moment he was able to focus, eyes landing on a sagging Stark with a bowed head and limp cock. “Fuck me.” He moaned, pulling off and simply falling onto his stomach next to Bruce. “Been there. Done that.” Bruce chuckled weakly, having to try and clear his throat.

Reaching out to grab a handful of the perfectly tanned ass he couldn’t help but grin, feeling better than he had in quite a long time.

Did he really deserve that though? After everything that had happened because of him did he actually deserve to feel this good?

As the realization became clear Banner sat up, rubbing at his face for a moment. “I shouldn’t have done this.” He sighed, feeling completely stupid and pathetic to have given into such basic desire.

“Is it the gay aspect of this? Because I’m totally cool with that.” Tony said, unable to sit up quite yet but he reached out to touch Bruce on the thigh until the man started to move off the bed.

“No. It’s the fact I don’t deserve this to actually enjoy anything. I shouldn’t be here basking in the afterglow of something I don’t need.”

Forcing himself into a sitting position Tony tried not to wince at the dull ache in his lower back. “Banner, look at me. Come on. Actually look at me. First off, do you think I should drown myself in sorrow over the history of my family’s company? I’ve killed a lot more people than you have, Banner.” He said calmly, looking away for a moment as fingers brushed through his hair. “It’s different, Tony. You’re different now. You actually want to help people now.”

“And what about you? Not only have you gone to third world countries to help people you came back, Bruce. When I was falling you came back.” He said, moving after Bruce as the man stood. Stumbling slightly from the sudden movement he was grateful Banner quickly grabbed him. Grabbing the others shoulder he tried to stand straight, forcing eye contact.

“You came back. You aren’t a mindless monster like Fury or his bosses are trying to stay! I know that, everyone else who knows you knows that. Stop feeling sorry for yourself!”   
Tony almost yelled it, fully expecting to simply be dropped so Banner could just leave. 

“Are you going to be okay?”

A change of conversation? Fair enough. It was a rather absurd topic change that he couldn’t help but chuckle, resting his forehead against Banners for a moment. “You are too strange at times. I’ll be fine. Just need a shower.” Tony said, going to pull away before a little idea came to mind.

When Tony stumbled again Bruce reached out quickly, grabbing him around the middle again. Had he really been that rough?

“I know you’re all desperate to go off and be emo for a while but could you help me to the shower? It would just be swell.” Stark said with a pained smile.

Right away Bruce felt more than a little guilty. He had thought Tony was used to this! Not bothering to question it he helped Stark to the bathroom, pausing at the door as the lights came on. “Not bad.” He murmured, finding the marble themed bathroom more than amazing really.

Even the shower was bigger than some peoples bedrooms. Well, that might have been a bit dramatic but it was still pretty big. There was even a marble bench built into the wall. The tub was nearby and looked more like a hot tub. “How many parties happened in there I wonder?” He chuckled, holding open the glass door as Tony went to take a seat. “Almost doubles as a sauna in here when the water is hot enough. Feels amazing. You should stay and give it a shot, if only to make sure I’m able to get out when need be.” Tony explained, flashing a quick smile.

Was he. . ? No. Not even someone like that arrogant playboy would pretend to be more hurt for attention. Okay. Maybe he would. That didn’t mean he was just going to leave him! If there was the chance Tony actually needed help Bruce wouldn’t be able to get over leaving him to fend for himself, or have him be embarrassed if he had to call someone for help.

Did Tony Stark even have embarrassment?

No. That wasn’t the point.

Sighing softly Bruce turned on the water, letting it warm up. “Do you want to wash up now or do you plan on keeping me here for a while longer? Because I’d rather not have Fury suddenly popping in here, or even Potts.” Bruce sighed, taking a seat a few places down from Tony.

With a small sigh Tony made his way down to Banner, nudging his elbow. “Don’t worry about either of them. Pepper knows to call ahead since I told her I had important plans tonight, and I tweaked J.A.R.V.I.S a bit more to, hopefully, keep those pests out. We’re fine.” He chuckled, placing a hand on the warm thigh.

Rubbing the firm muscle he gave something close to a sigh. “Or is my company really that distasteful to you? Better yet, don’t answer that. I’d rather just play stupid.” He said, squeezing the mans thigh gently until Bruce grabbed his wrist to stop the motion.

“Aren’t you serious about anything?” Bruce asked but he couldn’t help but smirk in the face of Tony just being Tony. “I’ve always been serious about you. What more could you actually care about?”

It was such a perfect comment that he couldn’t help but laugh; the joy filled sound bouncing off the glass walls of the shower. Leaning back against the cool marble wall he looked forward, eyes drifting closed as his hand loosened its grip of Starks wrist. Bastard. That’s all he was really.

“Just stay here tonight, Banner. I’ll deal with those pricks tomorrow but you’re exhausted. You go to bed late, get up way to early. I know the signs of a man obsessed with a project, trust me.” Tony said, leaning over to trail kisses first along Bruces shoulder before reaching up to turn him so they were facing each other. “You’ll drive yourself mad keeping this pace going, and aren’t you the one always preaching about taking care of yourself so you’ll be calm? Driving yourself nuts about this is just counter-productive, babe.” He added, pressing their lips together as if to block out any argument on Banners part.

A million different protests came to mind but each were stripped away easily by the skilled mouth over his own. When Tony sucked at his tongue slightly Bruce actually felt his mind go hazy as he reached up to cup his cheek, turning further towards him. It felt like they were the ones heating up the shower as their hands quickly took turns exploring the others bare body.

Unable to help himself Bruce started running his fingers around the smooth edges of the circle in Tonys chest, still feeling quite pleased with himself when Stark gave a low moan. “No one should be as attractive as you and as smart. It’s kind of a Stark trait though, isn’t it? Beauty and brains. Bastards, the lot of you.” Bruce murmured against Tonys throat, shivering as short nails ran along his spine. God that felt amazing.

“I could easily say the same to you, doctor. You stroke my ego and I’ll-“

“Shut up, Tony.”

There was nothing malicious in his tone, more of a teasing bite. Not that Tony seemed to mind in the least. “I love it when you get verbally rough with me.” He merely teased before Bruce grabbed him by the back of the neck to pull him closer.

 

The shower itself only took a few minutes. By this point Tony had gone through a miracle and could walk easily by himself. Well, easily enough anyway. What really took up the next hour were their hands demanding more time to touch, to feel every inch of the others frame.

Finally Bruce was standing in front of the large bathroom mirror, drying his hair with a towel that felt softer than anything he’d ever placed on his body. “Two times tonight and already raring to go? I’m just impressed now.” Tony chuckled as he came up behind the other, reaching around to slowly undo the knot keeping the towel up.

Dropping the towel around his neck Banner shook his head, rolling his eyes. “I don’t think you should be doing this.”

“I’m an adult. I like to think I know what I should, and shouldn’t, be doing.” He chuckled, dropping the towel and pressing against Banners back. He could even feel the chest piece digging into his back. He wasn’t sure why that was a turn-on but it certainly was amazing.

Tony placed a small kiss to Bruces neck, nipping gently in the same general area where a small hickey had been left on his own neck. Biting a bit harder he only stopped when Bruce winced, spine bowing slightly but judging by the slight twitch of his erect member it hadn’t been all bad.

“You’ve got quite the brains yourself, Banner, as well as looks.” Tony praised, wrapping the fingers of one hand around the straining cock. Carefully he teased at the sensitive slit with his thumb, other arm wrapping around his lovers chest where he could tease at the nipples. Things were far from over in his book. There was a reason the rumors about him in the bedroom had started and kept going.

After a few minutes he pulled away completely, breaking contact as Bruce sagged onto the counter. “What the hell, Tony?” He gasped before noticing in the mirror that Tony was leaning next to him now, facing the mirror as well. 

“Sure you can handle it again?”

“I’m an adult. Come on, big boy.” He joked, hungry eyes challenging.

It was easy to find a quick lube in the bathroom but it still felt like it took far too long. By the time he was finally pushing inside the other Bruce had to pause before even getting half way. Wrapping his arms tightly around Tony he kept eye contact in the mirror as he reached down, grabbing the mans hard rod.

“Don’t even think about closing your eyes.” Bruce growled in his ear, squeezing the hard flesh gently when he saw the dark eyes starting to close. The growing excitement in Tonys eyes pushed him further. Keeping his hand going Bruce gave a hard thrust, shuddering at the hot warmth that pulled him in.

Goddamn!

Kissing at the little hickey mark he pushed in deeper, feeling the way Tony trembled against him. “You really get off to me fucking you, don’t you?”

This way of talking was so unlike the oddly gentle natured Bruce Banner that Tony had to wonder who all was in control. Of course, with the way Bruce was now grinding against him with each thrust he sure as hell wasn’t about to stop this now.

“It passes the time.” He chuckled but his breathy tone was a dead giveaway at how good it felt. Not to mention the way he was alternating between arching his hips back and arching them forward into the stroking hand. For a man who’d never done this with another guy Banner was way too good at this.

Holding tightly onto the counter Tony gave a loud moan, trying to keep his eyes open. Just watching the way those fierce eyes ate every detail up was just too much. “Bruce, I can’t last. . “ He admitted weakly, cheeks turning red before Bruce increased the pace.

For a moment he paused, cursing loudly before he lifted one of Tonys knees to the counter for a better angle. Even before Stark could say something Bruce gave a hard thrust, grinding against his ass in a way that simply had Tony going brain dead. “Fuck yes! Just there! Harder!” Tony yelled it, completely unashamed to beg for more at the moment.  
The desperate cries of pleasure were the last thing Bruce needed. Finally tensing with a final jerk of his hips he came again. Buried deep inside the more than willing body that was currently sucking him dry as Tony came, the mess splashing on both counter and mirror.

Taking up a finger-tip sample Tony lifted it up to his lips when Bruce finally looked at him again.

“You really should try some for yourself.” He chuckled.


	4. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been away. That's why this chapter took so long to post. If you people even noticed. haha.
> 
> Now, back to our regular scheduled program.

‘Sir, Ms. Potts calling to remind you about a meeting.’

The electronic voice wasn’t the most horrible thing to wake up to but it was rather surprising. Bruce couldn’t ever forget last night, as he was sure Tony wouldn’t either. At least considering the money choked smart-ass would most likely be stuck in bed for most of the day.

“We never did eat last night.” Bruce murmured as he rolled over onto his back, watching Tony struggle to even wake up. The short hair was spiked up from rolling around in bed, as well as sleeping. At the moment he looked more like a kid struggling to stay asleep even with their parent banging at the door. “Tony, Pepper is calling. Tony.” Bruce said, reaching out to give him a gentle nudge.

“Shut up. I’m not home.” Tony grumbled, grabbing a pillow to pull over his head as Peppers voice filled the room.

Right away Bruce tried to keep silent, heart starting to beat a little harder as Pepper started talking about how they didn’t have time for Tony to be lazing around in bed with another one night stand.

“Actually, Pepper dear, this is hardly a one night stand and I think you’re offending my guest.” Tony finally said, pushing the pillow away and sitting up with only a slight wince. Before Banner could move Tony was on top of him, pressing their lips together for a heated morning kiss.

“Tony! You should have been here almost an hour ago. Get your little friend out of there and get your ass here.” She sighed.

Neither of them really seemed to be listening. Not with the lovely distraction of the others lips keeping them glued together. “You should get going, Stark. Besides, I should head back and start finishing working. It’ll only take another few days.” Bruce murmured, tilting his head to the side as Tony paid attention to his neck. “Fine. Be there soon, Pepper! Bye!”

After the final click of the hang up Bruce gave a small chuckle, running his hands along the others sides. The hard metal was pressing into his chest already, making him smirk a bit while remembering how much he’d teased it last night. “Don’t get me started. We’ll never get out of bed. Stop it!” Bruce said but he couldn’t quite put enough fight into pushing Tony away.

Finally shoving the man off he went to stand, going around the room to grab his discarded clothes. “You were serious? How disappointing but I guess you’re right. Besides, I can always bother you later.” Tony sighed as he stood, arching his spine until it gave a small crack. “Today is going to be a long one.”

“Kinda brought it on yourself, didn’t you? Even when I was half asleep you just kept begging for more.” Bruce said with a chuckle. When Tony actually blushed he gave a small laugh, going over to wrap an arm around his waist and kiss his cheek. “Just stay away from my work station today. Steve was kind of hinting that Fury is less than thrilled about you sneaking me out of there. Besides, no reason to piss them off. When I’m done with the project I’ll leave, it’s not a big deal.”

“You already know I’m not going to stay away but thank you for the advice. Now get dressed.”

 

“Dr. Banner!”

Looking over his shoulder to see Black Widow he gave a small smile, nodding as she approached. “Natasha, what’s wrong?”

Holding up a hand she shook her head, sighing softly. “Steve said you were out with Tony yesterday? And last night you went out with Stark again, didn’t you?” She asked calmly.  
Lowering the tools in hand back to the table he reached up to remove the goggles, heart giving a little jolt. “What’s the big deal? No one ever said that I had to stay here. Everything is getting done. What does it matter if I’m hanging out with Tony Stark?” Bruce asked, slamming the goggles down hard enough to shatter the thick plastic.  
Turning away he held the bleeding hand to his chest, panic setting in as he took a few deep breaths. “Don’t, Natasha. Don’t touch me.” Bruce warned, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. His heart was starting to pound, sweat beading at his forehead.

Blood was dripping down his arm as he went over to the cot for the pillow case, wrapping it around the cut. “I’m not going to turn. Stop looking at me like that.” He murmured, turning to face her. “I’m not exactly worried about that now. If you were going to change it would have started by now. Let me see your hand.” She said firmly, already storming over.

“Shouldn’t need stitches but, Banner, you need to be careful. Tony can be a good guy but you aren’t really in the position to be influenced like that. You know I don’t want you locked up.”

“Influence? This isn’t high school. I’m not some kid who’s going to fall victim to peer pressure. If Fury sent you to spy on me, or Steve, you can tell them that being locked up here is what gets to me. That is what’s fucking with my head, not Stark.” Bruce said, wincing slightly as she poked gently at the clean edge. “I’m just trying to help you, Bruce. You’re actually a good guy.” She tried to explain.

With the bleeding stopped she reached into a little pack kept close to her waist, pulling out a small spray bottle of disinfectant. “Might sting a bit.” She murmured while spraying, feeling how his hand tremble for a moment in hers before she wrapped a bandage around the cut. “Good as new. Just be careful.”  
“I’m not saying you’re stupid, Brue. Just be careful. Of both Stark and Fury.”

That didn’t exactly leave a lot of corners for him to go to, did it? Natasha was bound to Hawkeye, who was bound to S.H.I.E.L.D.. That just led back to Fury. What did it matter to her what happened to him?

God, where was Tony when someone needed a little bit of relief?

 

Tony wasn’t exactly as calm about dealing with Fury as he let one, which was no doubt obvious. Fury was a truth worthy enough guy but sometimes it was unclear what the motives were. Mainly because Stark knew damn well how the military worked. It wasn’t just the good guys in charge. Money exchanged hands, lies were told to cover those tracks. It was a very old story.

Right now the main concern was Bruce Banner. The Hulk. Whatever those pricks wanted to call him. There was something no one was telling him, and why would they? It wasn’t like they’d ever openly told him anything else he knew. It was information he had obtained through less than legal means but when it came to digging up stuff in regards to Dr. Banner? That was proving to be much more of a problem.

Cursing softly he reached around to rub at his lower back. Maybe last night really had been too much but who could blame him? A man like Banner in his bed was just eye candy so very few ever got a chance to enjoy. Still, that didn’t exactly help much after having to spend hours in an office getting complained at by Potts. Sweet woman, amazing mind and simply stunning personality. Truly one of the only people that could ever dream of controlling him. Having her deal with the company had always been a good idea.  
The sound of footsteps behind him went ignored until they came closer. “Rogers.” Tony sighed, not turning around as he kept going. “Stark, we need to talk.”

“No, frankly, we don’t. I know what this is about. I don’t know when you’re going to remove the blinders they have on you but I won’t keep my distance from Banner.” He snapped, tossing a firm glance over his shoulder.

“This isn’t about orders. I’m worried about your intentions.”

“Intentions? None of this is your business if there’s no orders, and even if there were I’d tell you to fuck off.” Tony said, increasing his pace.

No wonder his father hadn’t liked that nosy prick. Whatever. He didn’t really want to waste time being annoyed.

The first thing to catch his attention were the red stains on the table, sending his heart jumping into his damned throat. “Bruce, what happened?” He asked, kneeling in front of the sitting figure that leaned against the cot. “Just a heated conversation and I broke, actually shattered, goggles. The plastic got my hand.” Bruce murmured, giving a weak chuckle.  
Taking the bandaged hand Tony held it up as Bruce kept talking. “Natasha fixed it up. It’s fine, Tony.” He sighed, shaking his head as he felt lips press into his hand. “Really? That’s a bit cheesy for someone like you.”

“You like it.” Tony said with a little grin, kissing over the bandage again before leaning closer to place a kiss against Banners lips. The fact anyone could have caught them wasn’t much of a worry. No doubt there were already rumors floating around and Tony wasn’t much sure he cared. Bruce was honestly a rather amazing catch. After all, he’d told Pepper his date last night had hardly been a one night stand.

Plopping down next to Bruce he gave a small humming noise, letting the silence carry on for another few minutes. “Do you want to talk about it or is silence how you usually work through the dark moods?” Tony murmured, stealing a glance at him.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Tony. I got angry for a second. It almost felt like I was going to. . “ He couldn’t finish, the idea horrifying. The last time he’d nearly killed Natasha for nothing. This time would have been the signature on a warrant for losing his freedom. “But you didn’t. Maybe that’s a good sign. Maybe you’re actually learning how to control yourself like you want.” He said, reaching over to squeezing Banners shoulder gently.

Who would have thought an arrogant man like Stark would actually be a shoulder to lean on?

Laughing softly he leaned over, resting his head against Tonys shoulder. “I think they’re looking for an excuse to lock me away. They already see me as a lost cause. God, Tony, I don’t think I can make it in that glass case.” He breathed voice barely above a whisper.

“Nope. Don’t do this. I’m sure they’re not doing that. Besides, when the world needs help again are they just going to depend on me or the others? Please, it was a group effort.” Tony said, trying to sound calm and cheerful. Seeing Bruce like this was a shock. True, things had been bad but he had really hoped they were starting to get better.  
Tilting Banners head up he took the lips for his own, trying to distract away from the pain that was flashing clear as day in the dark eyes. “Shut up or I’ll mount you right here for everyone to see. Just shut the hell up.” Tony murmured before going back to kissing him. It was only meant to be for a few minutes but everything quickly snowballed with Bruce reaching over to grab a fist full of Tonys shirt.

Now a few minutes long kiss had Stark nearly pulled into Banners lap as he bit gently at the mans lower lip. “So, you up for playing hooky tonight? Completely worth your while.” Stark said, fingers teasing at the shirts edge. “I really shouldn’t. Not until this damn thing is done and then I can leave. Just another few days.” 

With a sigh Tony stood quickly, holding a hand up to silence Bruces protests as he went to check the hallways. Nothing and no one coming from either direction.  
As if sensing the direction of Starks mind Bruce gave a frown, even as his body grew warm. When Tony finally looked back at him it was quite clear where things were headed. “Don’t even consider it. Not here! There are cameras everywhere.” Bruce tried to reason but Tony shrugged calmly. “Then they already know exactly what we were doing a few minutes ago. Maybe it’ll tell them to keep out for a while.”

Again Bruce tried to think of reasons to protest but the moment Tony was back in his lap they were all out the mental door. “Stark. . “ He warned softly even as his hands went to the almost familiar hips, pulling the warm body into his. “If you’re not coming home with me tonight I’m going to make you regret it. I’m kind of spoiled like that.” Tony whispered against his lips before taking the lower one between his teeth and biting down until Bruce arched and moaned.  
Rolling off the mans lap he nodded up slightly.

“On the cot.”

“Why?”

“Just do it, Dr. Banner.” Tony said with a roll of the eyes.

With Bruces lap now at perfect eye level Tony went back in place, spreading the others thighs slightly and leaning closer to press a kiss against the cool zipper. Already there was something pressing against it, not that it was a mystery. “How about we give those cameras a nice little show?”

Undoing the zipper he wasted little time reaching into the front part of the briefs to pull the already semi-hard member free. Licking at the head for a moment he gave a few careful strokes, smirking to himself as Bruce shivered and grew harder under his loving attention.

Running his tongue around the head he made sure to pay attention to the slit, loving how Bruce seemed to twitch with each pass of his tongue. “You really don’t care, do you? If anyone else sees this.” Bruce commented in a breathy voice, a hand already stroking Tonys hair as he leaned back to brace himself with his other arm.

“Why should I? You’re handsome, smart, and are pretty damn good in the sack. You’re like me only more humble. Anyone who bitches about this is just jealous.” Tony said confidently, wrapping his lips around the other. As the reply turned into a strained groan Bruce took a small grip of the others hair, eyes drifting closed. So damned good.  
The enveloping warmth took in even more, giving just the smallest amount of suction. Was he really not going home tonight with this overly talented bastard? At the moment he was honestly re-thinking the whole idea but even those thoughts turned to mush as Tony started bobbing his head.

Bruce arched his hips up a few times, moaning weakly as it came to his mind that he was pretty much face fucking Tony Stark. Stealing a glance downward his balls tightened for a moment, almost sending him over the edge at the sight of his cock fucking Starks mouth.

It wasn’t much longer until he was trying to push Tony away, breathing heavily as he tried to say some sort of warning. Instead of pulling away he merely increased the pace of his mouth, licking around the head and starting to swallow. Only when Bruce finally arched his hips with a final grunt did Stark start to pull away but only after swallowing most of the mess down, even swirling his tongue around the sensitive head like an ice cream treat.

Looking up at Banner he gave a small chuckle, propping an elbow on one firm thigh as he leaned against his hand. 

“So, change your mind about tagging along, Bruce?”

“I need to get this done, Tony. It’ll only take another two days. I promise.”

With a small sigh Tony stood, shrugging. The front of his slacks didn’t exactly look comfortable but when Bruce reached out his hand was gently slapped away. “I’ll be back in two days. Can’t have you completely distracted, right? You’ll make it up to me then. Deal?” Stark suggested, leaning down to kiss Bruce softly.  
Tasting himself in Tonys mouth he gave another moan, reaching up to grab onto the man even as he pulled away.

“Deal?”

“Deal.”


	5. Time to collect.

The next few days passed with Bruce just trying to focus on the little project. As soon as it was done he could just leave. During this time he was forced to think about where he would be heading to after this whole mess was done. The possibilities were rather open since he didn’t actually have a solid place to live.

Maybe back in the middle of nowhere helping villagers and simply working on himself?

Or maybe he could talk to Tony?

God, Tony Stark, that bastard! He hadn’t been here for days. That had been the agreement. He would keep his distance so Bruce could finish the project and have no more excuses. That didn’t mean Stark wasn’t still some sort of distraction. The moment he stopped working his mind was distracted with thoughts of Tony, the feel of their bodies touching, not to mention that overly talented mouth.

As the screwdriver slipped, causing his fist to slam into the table, he let out a wild curse and held his hand up.

“Distracted, Dr. Banner?”

“Ah, Steve, hey there. Just slipped. It happens.” Bruce murmured with a shrug, eyes turning back to the already bruising knuckle. Of course this had happened.

“I notice Stark hasn’t been around the last day or so. Did you two. . have a spat?” He asked, clearing his throat.

Bruce had never been a stupid man, even when it came to dealing with people. Turning slowly towards Steve he noticed the perfectly arched cheeks were sporting a decent blush, the boy next door blue eyes actually shifting away before they could make solid eye contact. “Not exactly. I’m sure what you saw on the tape is good enough evidence of that.” He said, crossing his as the blush only deepened.

Steve, Captain America, had come from a different time period. That was understandable but he didn’t seem disgusted. Mainly just nervous. Which was shocking enough to quickly melt any discomfort on his side.

“Yes. That. I didn’t come here to talk about that. I just noticed Stark hadn’t been here in a good while, not even when Fury has been ordering him to.” Steve said, spine seeming to grow straighter with each word. He might not have wanted to talk about it but he certainly was thinking about it. Enough to be quite uncomfortable.

Giving a little shrug Bruce looking at the almost finished project. “He’s been keeping distance so I could finish it. He does actually take a few things seriously.” Bruce said as he went back to work, trying not to be distracted by the lingering presence of a certain man who didn’t seem to catch the hint.

For a few moments there was nothing but awkward sighs before Steve tried to say something, only to cut off in the middle. Clearing his throat weakly Steve gave a frustrated sigh. “What do you need to say, Steve? Get anymore awkward and you’ll simply combust. Messy way to go.”

“You used to be nicer. Did Tony rub off on you?”

Steve was like a little kid with how he disliked Stark. From what Bruce understood it had to do with dealing with Tonys father during Steves ‘change’. Not to mention it had to do with a woman as well. Leave it to a Stark to make a life-long enemy over a woman! “No. I’m just being more. . myself with you. I’m not being mean. Think of it was more, or less, teasing you. That means I like you.” Bruce said, rolling his eyes as the tension in the room eased somewhat. Such a child!

“I thought you had had a girlfriend before you changed. Why are you. . doing. . things with Tony Stark? And I thought Stark was known for fooling around with a lot of different women! Why are you two. . doing. . “

Just listening to the struggled question had Bruce nearly falling over with laughter. “Listen, Steven, things sometimes happen. I’ve always admired Tony for his brains, and only recently actually thought of him in a different light. I can’t really speak for Tony. We both known he has a more ‘fuck everything’ attitude. As for what we’re doing, that’s really our business. I know it might be a bit awkward considering the time period you’re from but it is what it is.” Bruce explained, really not wanting things to get worse between Stark and Steve. Or for things to get bad between Steve and him.

Without warning a hand was placed on his shoulder, causing Bruce to tense slightly. “You’re a loyal comrade to have at my side. I like to believe we’re friends. I would never turn my back on you. Even if I find Stark deplorable.” Steve said this clearly and firmly, squeezing at the mans shoulder gently. Looking up from the project Banner couldn’t help but chuckle, reaching up to squeeze the hand at his shoulder. As the grip grew tighter he heard Steve sigh before it released.

When alone again his attention went back to the project. Without anyone interruptions it was done sooner than he had thought, excitement already replacing the dread. It was always the same feeling after finishing anything so time consuming. The excitement settled in as he tried to think of something to do for celebrating, and then Banner would try to think of something else to work on.

First thing first, he wanted to let Fury know it was done so he could finally get out of this place! A task easier said than done really. “Fury! I’m done now!” Bruce called, knowing the camera must have sound as well.

Nothing. Of course not. The one time he wanted one of those jackasses checking on him they were nowhere to be found! Sighing softly he left the room, not bothered very much with simply walking around the facility. There was no threat from his end.

The presence slipping up behind him was felt before the voice even spoke. A rich baritone that didn’t quite sit right with him. “Done already? Considering how much free time you’ve had with Stark I’m surprise it’s finished at all.”

“Not really your business. It’s done. I’m leaving now.” Bruce said, hand fisting slightly at his side when that chuckle filled his ears.

“Of course. That was the deal, wasn’t it? Just remember our other agreement. If you can’t control ‘him’ then-“

“Yes. I remember quite well. That giant tank has my name written all over it. One more mistake and I’m locked up without the possibility of parole, right? What about if the Avengers need to get together again? Do I just sit on the side lines?” Bruce asked, grasping for anything that could help him. Being locked up for the rest of his life wasn’t an option. The bullet in his brain would be a better choice but that had already been attempted. “If things truly get so desperate we’ll just have to deal with it should the need arise, Dr. Banner.”

With that the conversation was done but it didn’t feel over. There were too many lose ends. Too many things Bruce needed to deal with. Staying in a crowded city like L.A was risky. Being around people in general was risky. Even if he lost control they wouldn’t care if it happened in the middle of nowhere where no one got hurt, right?''

Without warning his heart started pounding, sending waves of pain through his chest. Grabbing at his chest Banner knelt down, eyes closing tightly as he started to breathe. No! No! He was dangerous. A monster that could easily destroy anything in its path! Was it selfish that he refused to consider allowing himself to be locked away?

“Dr. Banner? Bruce!”

A large hand was placed at his shoulder, squeezing tightly before an arm went around his shoulders. Even without looking the voice and scent were familiar. “Steve, I can’t do it. I can’t. . I can’t be locked in that holding cell. I can’t do it.” Bruce was nearly shaking as he leaned into the others body. There wasn’t the least bit of hesitation as Steve allowed Banner to cling to him, not that he didn’t feel a bit nervous. Men rarely broke down like this, or they weren’t supposed to as he’d always been told growing up but Bruce was different. “You aren’t going to be locked up, Bruce. I promise.” Steve murmured, feeling the trembling with a growing panic. How could he promise something like that? Fury had made everything so damn clear.

It wasn’t his place to promise something like that but Steve was quite positive he’d fight to keep it from happening. Bruce Banner wasn’t some mindless monster that craved destruction. He’d come back to defeat Loki. He had always come back to help.

Reaching up to shyly brush a few curls stuck to Banners forehead away he tensed at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. “Stark! It’s not. . stop looking at me like that, degenerate!” Steve said, feeling more than a little embarrassed at being caught with his arms wrapped around another man like this. Hearing that Tony was around Bruce started to pull out of Steve’s grip, standing slowly until Tony wrapped a sturdy arm around his waist to jerk him into a fully standing position. “Thanks, Mr. Perfect, but I think I can take over now. Go help a grandmother cross the street or something.” Tony said, glaring at Steve around Bruce’s head.

The two glared at each other for a moment, a habit neither seemed bothered by. Steve was the one to break it first as he stood, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Bruce’s shoulder until Tony cleared his throat louder. Banner didn’t seem focused on much as he leaned into the supporting warmth, otherwise he might have snapped at Stark for being such a jealous jackass but right now he didn’t really notice.

Pulling away Steve merely nodded before walking off, shoulders tense as his mind swirled with wondering how to help Bruce. Until recently he would have gone along with any and all orders, it was the mark of a good solider. Things just weren’t that simple anymore. Not that they ever had been.

“I’d ask if Steve did something to upset you but I think I know the problem. Listen, you’re done with the project now, right? Come stay with me for a while. Should be fun, right?” Tony suggested, pulling away only to make sure Bruce had heard him. There was doubt on the stressed face for only a moment before he nodded, pulling Tony into a heated kiss. “Let’s just get out of here. Now.”

Without another word Bruce grabbed what few items he had, mainly ragged clothes that had Stark rolling his eyes. “Really? You’re keeping these?” He asked, yanking the duffle bag from Banners grip while they walked. It was full of holes! It was clean but almost falling apart! “Hey, give that back! Everything still fits. There’s no point in replacing things that might. . get ruined. It’s not really your concern anyway.” Bruce sighed; feeling a bit more relaxed with Stark by his side now.

“Not my business? You’re going to be seen with me. I can’t have you looked like some sorta slave I don’t take care of. That would look horrible on my image.” Tony sighed, handing the bag back over. There would be time to get Bruce some new clothes. Maybe he could brush them off as birthday presents or something like that. People were usually more willing to accept things like that if it was seen as a real gift, unless the person was in the relationship for money and other such items. Banner wasn’t that type though.

 

After only a few minutes chatting with Tony he felt more relaxed. Tony was just good at distracting stress away from a person’s mind. There was just something about his personality that caused people to feel more relaxed. By the time they were at the guys home Bruce had remembered how he wanted to make things up to Tony for him staying away for so long.

Well, ‘long’ being only two days. It wasn’t really that much time but he had promised. Listening to Tony ramble on he dropped the duffle bag to the floor, glancing over his shoulder as he watched Stark move around the home.

“Tony. . “

Tony just kept talking. He was starting to crack a joke when Bruce let out a low growl.

“Stark!”

The words froze on his lips, dark eyes growing wide at the flash of green in Banners eyes. That odd thrill of watching the ‘monster’ come out ever so slightly was rather exciting. That dangerous side to the normally mild-mannered Dr. Banner.

“Yes, Dr. Banner?” He chuckled softly, arms crossing as the eyes turned from him. “I was thinking about our deal. Do you remember it?”

“We hadn’t quite come to a deal yet. Why? Did that marvelous mind of yours come up with something?” Tony asked as he walked up closer to the other, reaching out slowly to place gentle hands at the mans hips. “You could say that. I thought it would be a nice change if we. . switched.” Bruce said, cheeks growing warm as he licked at suddenly dry lips.  
Switch? Tony might have played confused if the idea was simply so great. “Is that what you want or will you be forcing yourself through it? I might be a certifiable prick but I do like my bed partners to enjoy themselves.” Tony said, starting to trail delicate kisses along the others neck. “Do you think I could let myself just go through with something like that without wanting to? I’d never really thought about letting a guy do me but it. . might not be such a bad thing.” Bruce said with a little blush, tilting his head to the side with a little grin. “At least you’ve had practice, right?”

“Are you insulting my character, Bruce? That’s not very nice of you.” Tony grumbled, resting hands first at Banners stomach. Feeling the tight stomach he couldn’t help but moan in appreciation, grinding his crotch against the others lower body.

Pushing back he could feel the hard outline of a circle pressing into his back. “Would you believe me if I said I’m attracted to your brains as much as your body?” Bruce chuckled, reaching up and around to feel Tonys freshly cut hair. Always so perfectly put together.

“Makes that saying ‘fuck your brains out’ sound so much better, doesn’t it?” He said with a grin, running a hand lower until it cupped between Bruces legs.

The words died on his lips, replaced by a small moan as his hips pressed forward. It was still the middle of the day; did Tony really have so much free time? “Tony, shouldn’t you go do some sorta work or something?” Bruce asked but he didn’t really sound like he wanted Tony to stop, and why would he? Those longer fingers were rubbing so expertly through the thin denim that he was already struggling to think.

When perfectly white teeth started nipping at his ear in reply Bruce felt his self-control snap as he turned, easily pushing Stark back until he landed on the couch. Crawling onto the others lap he gave a smirk, a hand resting on either side of his head on the couch. “I hate it when people pretend they didn’t hear me.” Bruce murmured, grinding their lower bodies together and watching as Tonys head rolled back to expose that tanned throat.

Leaning over he licked gently at the racing pulse, grinding downward again with a low groan. Teasing hands were already resting at his lower back, washing away the fears of only a few hours away. He wouldn’t get locked up, and he wouldn’t lose control. Everything would be fine.

In those moments of feeling Tonys warmth he could honestly believe everything was going to be okay. “Bruce. . “ Stark moaned it softly, running a hand along the covered back as the other took place right above the teasing edge of jean. As his finger-tips tried to push the taunt jeans lower Tony felt a little frustrated, only growing more so when Bruce let out an amused chuckle. “Really? No patience at all. I guess that’s what happens when you’re a spoiled rich kid.” He teased, pushing the suit jacket open just to run his hands along the thin shirt. He could easily see the bright blue light through the cream colored cloth, almost easing his mind further.

“I told Pepper I would be busy for the rest of the day discussing things with a fellow smart guy. No one will bother us. I even worked on my security so none of those jerks could just sneak in unannounced. We’re completely alone. Well, except for J.A.R.V.I.S but he doesn’t judge.” Tony said with a grin at the last part.

“Did that all for me, hm? You’re such a considerate spoiled brat.” Bruce joked, lifting his head up to capture those smirking lips for a heated kiss. Considering what he’d promised Tony he let the man take more control, shivering a bit when there was a gentle nip at his lower lip to urge his lips open further. Somehow even just this kiss was made far too sexual. The heated tension spreading from his caressed tongue all the way down to his groin that pressed downward again.

Kisses could be arousing but what Tony was doing made him remembering that mouth being put to work in. . other places. Such a damn tease.

Finally breaking away he licked his lips, voice a deep chuckle as he felt Stark pull him closer. “It seems like little Captain America is protective of you.” Tony commented, slipping a hand into a back pocket for extra grip. “He’s just a good friend and he was. . curious about what he saw on the cameras the last time you were there.” He explained, giving a little laugh. Poor Steve had been so confused and almost distraught. Almost adorable. Even for a man like him.

“Really? I hope he didn’t try any advances. He might be into women but who wouldn’t be tempted by someone like you? Smart, handsome, amazing body, great in bed. A great deal like me actually.”

“Shut up, Tony.” Bruce said with a sigh, kissing him again.

 

Everything else was erased almost in a flash as they made their ways upstairs. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes but it seemed to take forever for them to get there and undressed. Neither could get enough of the other it seemed.

Was Tony like this with everyone? Not that it mattered. For the moment he felt completely at ease with the attention Stark was giving him. It felt like those dark eyes didn’t see anyone else but him. “Tony! Fuck!” Banner groaned, arching his hips from the bed as a warm mouth took him in. That wicked tongue and mouth took turns driving him up the wall it seemed like.

Grabbing at the cloud like bed spread he let out a loud breath, eyes drifting closed. What would it feel like to let Tony actually fuck him? The size was a bit worrisome but it couldn’t be that bad. “Fuck.” He moaned, mind yanked from the gutter as a vibrating moan sent shivers through his groin to the rest of his body.

“You keep getting distracted. I don’t think I like that.” Tony said, sitting up now with a hand on either side of Banners hips. “I was just thinking.” Bruce said, transfixed by the sight of Tony slowly licking his lips. “Thinking? This is the one time where you’re allowed to not think.” He playfully scolded, giving one hip a gentle slap.

Blushing darkly he looked away, feeling awkward as hell. “I was thinking about you. . about us. . I’ve never had a guy inside me before or anything really.” He mumbled before Tony gave a small chuckle. His eyes closed in embarrassment as the bed shifted from Starks movement.

“Do you have any idea how incredibly hot that it? The fact that I’m going to be the first to fuck you silly. Let’s see how good you’ll be at thinking after that.” Tony teased, kissing Bruce softly. The butterflies were easy to detect. Bruce wouldn’t admit to being nervous but it was so damn obvious. He could almost taste the fear in their kiss.

“Roll over.”

“What? Tony, I don’t. . it’s a little fast. . “

“Just roll over. Trust me.” Tony said with a roll of his eyes, already moving to sit on the edge of the bed and reach for the small bedside table. Of course he had a few different items that could help but he just grabbed out the warming lotion. “A little backrub and you’ll feel great. Magic hands.”

Bruce rolled over slowly, a little nervous but the comment did draw out a laugh. “Magic hands? You really think you’re so great at everything, huh? Sorry, can’t really take your word for it. Need proof.” Bruce said before he felt Tony half way kneel at his lower back. He could feel the hot length press against the upper part of his ass, making him suck in his breath.

“Just relax. I promise you’ll feel amazing after this.”

With that said cool hands started at his shoulders, the liquid quickly warming and sending an almost numbing sensation along the parts of flesh that Tony touched. Only to be brought back as Stark slowly worked those along his spine, squeezing at a few places and digging the heel of his hands in other places.

Within what felt like minutes Bruce was almost ready to grind into the bed, eyes closed tightly but his mind was far from tired. He could almost sense how aroused Tony was. The gentle panting from Stark matched his own, breaking the silence of the large bedroom. The only problem had to be that the almost perfectly smooth hands wouldn’t quite touch him lower; it was such a problem at this moment.

As if sensing Banners growing frustration Tony moved down, kneeling over the strong legs as his hands now paid full attention to the tanned flesh of his ass.  
Maybe it was lust talking but Tony found everything about the twin globes pretty much perfect. Squeezing the soft flesh he smirked as Bruce pressed further into the bed, body trembling.

Slowly a finger worked its way to the tight entrance, pressing in slowly. Instead of panicking Bruce actually seemed to arch back slightly. “Just go slow. We have plenty of time, babe.” Tony promised, pushing forward only a little bit more.

Talk about virgin tight!

Shortly he added another finger, moving to the side so Bruce could spread his legs a bit. Now the proud scientist was on his hands and knees, head bowed as if embarrassed. Not that being embarrassed was stopping him from allowing his hips to press back. It really was a great sight.

After the third digit Banner gave a loud hiss, squeezing the comforter under his hands tightly but his cock gave a small twitch.

“Interesting reaction. Your body really loves to give you away, doesn’t it?” Tony chuckled, other hand already wrapping around the hard length. With the two stimulations Bruce felt his thoughts scatter like ants.

He was so damned close to cumming. It was right there. So close! Instead he pulled away, leaving Tony kneeling on the bed confused.

“No. The deal was you fuck me. Just do it. Please.” Bruce begged, falling onto his back and holding his arms open.

“It’s going to hurt, Bruce.”

“Just shut up, Tony. Please.”

The look on his face was enough to have Tony push away the doubts as he leaned over the slightly scarred body. They were both marked with imperfections but Bruce only had lust gleaming in his eyes, and Tony could only see how amazing he always saw Banner.

With the strong arms going around him Tony was pulled down into a harsh kiss, almost punishing as the others body bucked upward against his. “Slow down. It’s going to happen, trust me.” Tony said, smirking a bit as he reached down to grasp his own length.

The tightness was more than anything he could remember. Even before the head was fully inside Tony paused, breathing heavily as he leaned up to watch Bruce, and checking to make sure it wasn’t too much. There was the slight shadow of pain, along with blunt nails digging into his back where Bruce held onto him but he arched up slightly to physically urge him on.

Moaning the others name he spread his legs more, feeling the almost tight burn that pushed in deeper. Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea. “Just do it!” He suddenly growled, regretting it almost right away as Tony let out a sigh and just slammed inside.

The pain almost made him light headed but there was also something delicious about the dulling pain. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” Tony said with a small grin, watching the confusion flash over Bruces face.

Pulling almost all the way out he slammed back in, changing the angle a little bit until he felt Bruce tighten almost painfully around him. “Fuck, Banner!” He groaned, reaching up to grab the headboard. Far easier grip to keep this pace going. “There! Please, Stark! Just keep doing it!” Bruce replied, digging his nails harder into Tonys back.  
“Yes, sir!” Tony laughed, squeezing the headboard tightly as he started moving.

Each thrust had his cock swallowed up into the willing body, the sound of their bodies slamming together music to his ears. “God, you’re so damn tight. For a virgin your body sure is loving this. Just look at yourself.” Tony said, looking down to watch the expressions cross Bruces face.  
Just watching was as arousing as what they were doing.

“Fucking harder!” Bruce groaned, slamming a fist into the headboard with a resounding crack of the wood. It didn’t seem to bother Banner in the least but it had Tony moving faster, feeling oddly aroused at what had just happened.

All too soon their cries of pleasure were mingling as Tony thrust in harder one more time. “Tony. . fuck. . Tony!” Bruce gasped, feeling his insides be filled with the hot seed that sent him falling over the edge as well. Even without his arousal being touched he’d been brought to orgasm with just what Stark had been doing.

With Tony sagging over him now Banner reached up, ignoring the slight ache in his hand as his palms ran over the mans back. “I think I ruined your headboard. . “ He murmured, turning his head slightly to look at the hole. Had he really done that?

“Don’t even start getting mopey on me now. I swear to fuck I will make you regret it.” Tony groaned, turning the others face back towards him and kissing him hard.  
Melting into the kiss he couldn’t help but moaned, pulling Tony down closer.


	6. Maybe.

It had taken some ‘pleading’ on Tonys part to convince Bruce to go on a little shopping spree. With the excuse of it being a birthday present or whatever set his mind at ease. It was a bullshit excuse either way but at least he finally had Bruce in the store being measured.

Even while across the store talking to Pepper he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Bruce. The slight blush on tanned cheeks had him toning the ginger on the other side of the phone until she snapped his name. There really was no one better to put as the head of his company. “Ya, Pepper. I’ll be by in a little while but I’m taking Dr. Banner out for a little. . shopping trip. You should be happy! I’m not blowing money on one of the usual types, right? Bye, Pepper.”

Putting the phone up he watched from a distance how Bruce was being measured, smirking a bit whenever the tailors’ fingers would slip somewhere that made Banner uncomfortable. There was nothing inappropriate with the elderly gentleman’s actions but it was clear Bruce just wasn’t used to this sort of treatment.

Walking over Tony gave a small smile. “How about this suit? Pinstripe, no tie or anything. Seems. . edgy.” Tony chuckled, holding up the suit in question. All the old man did was praise him for having such good taste. They were always thick with the ass kissing here but it was fun to harmlessly tease and watch them bite each line. “Listen, Al, why don’t you go help some other people while I help my friend here change, hm?” Tony suggested with as a polite smile as someone like him could manage.

This didn’t seem like a good idea. This whole situation didn’t really seem like a good idea. Bruce hated it when people bought him stuff like this but there was no changing Tonys mind. Now he was being ushered into a fitting room surrounded with mirrors and a thin door between them and the room. “No way, Tony. I know your little plan.” Bruce said, trying to turn around as soon as he caught sight of Starks smirk in the mirror.

Almost too easily Tony had him pressed into one of the mirrors, covering the protesting mouth with his own. “Are you insane? There are actually people outside that could even hear me saying this.” Bruce tried to reason but a wandering hand between his legs had the logic melting away. Stark certainly had that effect on him it seemed.

“Then stop talking. Don’t make me ruin this nice suit either. Why don’t you get undressed so it doesn’t get messed up?” Tony suggested softly, taking Bruces bottom lip between his teeth. The suit was almost forgotten as the kiss grew more heated, their hands starting to explore until Bruce felt the other twitch and pull away to look at his finger.

The little bloody dot almost had him chuckling. “Must have hit a pin. Again, Tony, we shouldn’t do this.” Bruce said but he was already hypnotized by Tony simply sucking the drop of blood away. Just watching that always smirking mouth was starting to have an effect on him. Trying to remember the suit he pushed Stark away, rolling his eyes when the man stepped back with hands at his hips like this was his own personal enjoyment.

Bruce tried to tell himself this was just to make sure the suit didn’t get ruined or that it was just to change into the other suit but why lie? “I need to drop by somewhere for some new glasses when we leave.” He managed, hanging the jacket up and tensing as the roughened hands went to his hips. “I need to get the pants off.” Bruce said in a breathy tone, cheeks growing warm again.

“Why is that, Dr. Banner? Could it be you’re already so excited that you’re leaking? Well, we certainly can’t have you ruining such a nice pair of pants.” Tony whispered, resting the palm of his hand against the bulge proving his question right. Increasing pressure he didn’t stop until the other actually moaned softly, hips pressing into his hand. Almost too easily the pants were undone by one of Tonys hands, showing just how much skill he had in this area.

As the pants fell to the floor Bruce stepped out of them, pulling Stark closer as he felt his back press against the cool mirror. “Sadly, we can’t just take our time back here. And, as much as I’d love to simply fuck you until I need to carry you out of here we still have other stuff to do today.” Tony sighed everything so calmly. God even that was a turn-on! Just hearing Tony be so calm about what he wanted to do was amazing to him.

“Then what do you have in mind, Stark?” Bruce asked, wishing he could get Tony out of his clothes for just a few minutes but they really didn’t have that sort of time, did they? “Just shut up and enjoy.” He replied before falling to his knees, fingers lacing around the hard flesh as he licked over the sensitive slit. The action went right to his knees, nearly causing Banner to fall as he grabbed the others head with one hand and leaned further back on the mirror.

Without warning he was fully engulfed in the hot mouth, a gentle suction almost making him forget where they were until he almost moaned. Dirty talk had never really been his area of comfort for the bedroom but his actions were enough to show how much he loved it. Holding the dark hair firmly Bruce arched his hips forward, thrusting into the willing mouth that gave a vibration moan that only egged him on. 

“Tony, fuck, I can’t last much longer.” He moaned softly after a few moments; sweat beading at his forehead with the effort to keep silent. Instead of pulling away for some smartass comment Tony only gave a little nod, pulling away only far enough where he could focus completely on the head. That stimulation alone soon had his mouth filled with the salty taste of his lover, causing him to nearly make a mess in his own jeans.

The baited breathing was strained and when Tony looked up after swallowing he couldn’t help but smirk. “Is baby tired now?” He teased, resting his cheek against Banners thigh and chuckling when a hand started petting him. As their dark eyes met both gave a warm smile, Tony rising up to give him room to re-dress.

Before he could move far away Bruce had a firm grip on the front of his shirt, forcing their lips together and moaning at the taste of himself. “Like that, hm? Knowing you just blew your load into another man’s mouth.” Tony chuckled; loving how aroused and flustered statements like that made Bruce.

When they finally left the store a few minutes later the old man just gave Tony a polite smile as Banner struggled to just get out as fast as possible. “Just send them to the house when they’re done. You know the drill. Thanks.” Tony called out before the door shut behind them. “Why are you acting so embarrassed? It’s not like we’re having some torrid affair that’ll bring shame on either of us.” He sighed, wrapping his arm around Bruces waist before getting into the driver seat of his car.

“Maybe it’s to do with the fact you just blew me in a public place. It kinda caught me off guard.” Bruce chuckled, knowing that Tony already knew all of this. He might think with his dick randomly but the blood flow never really seemed to kill off any brain activity.

Even with the added stress of knowing one more mistake could result in him being locked away forever Bruce found himself rather happy. The last few days had been a reminder of how much fun life could be but he wasn’t completely sold on it yet. Tony seemed so content for them to just keep living together, even pitching a little pouting fit whenever he caught the other trying to find other living arrangements. It was all about having a back-up plan when the lustful urges finally cooled, not that they seemed to be in any hurry to do so.

As that silly episode had just proven they couldn’t seem to control themselves most of the time. It was a little worrisome to think he was growing actually content with how things were but sitting there listening to Tony was the best enjoyment he’d had since. . the accident.

“I need to grab some new glasses. Tony, where are we headed? Tony!” Bruce said, unfamiliar with the direction they were speeding off to. “Oh pipe down!” Tony finally sighed, pulling a thin box from an inner jacket pocket and tossing it over.

The thin silver frames were quite something to look at. Probably one of the nicer pairs he’d ever owned. “Guess I owe you for these. No doubt expensive.” He murmured, slipping them on and almost sighing with pleasure as everything became clearer. “It’s a gift. Just take my gifts or I’m going to be offended. It would be pretty rude if you wanted to offend me. Do you want to do that?” Tony asked, playfully frowning over at Bruce who had started laughing at the sheer ridiculous reasoning spilling out of his mouth.

When they pulled up to Stark Industries building Tony gave a proud smile. He might not want to ever admit it but he was actually proud to show Bruce this company. True, Banner had already read so much about everything he would know what to expect but this was different. “Come on. Pepper has something for me to look over.” Tony explained before Bruce could say something about staying in the car.

While it was exciting to walk through one of the Stark Industries buildings it also felt a little awkward. People were greeting Tony, and even him. Tony was being just as polite and introduced his ‘friend’ whenever they were actually stopped for a small conversation. No one openly asked but a few did seem to catch that ‘friend’ wasn’t exactly just the correct term for what they had.

No one appeared to be in the office when they first entered, making him wonder if Stark had planned this. Instead of making a come on move he went to the small bar in the corner, pouring two drinks. “So, we’re ‘friends’? I wouldn’t mind a few more friends that do what you did last night.” Bruce joked, causing Tony to shake his head. “Does the term bother you?” He asked.

Before he could answer Pepper came into the room looking shocked that Tony had actually come the first time he said he would. “Dr. Banner, it’s great to see you again.” She said with a polite smile as she came over to shake his hand. “Actually, Pepper dear, this is Bruce Banner my boyfriend.” Tony broke in. “Tony!” Bruce barked, cheeks flaming red as he sat the glass cup down before it shattered in his grip. “See? That term just sounds silly. And ‘lover’ doesn’t sound any better when introducing you to someone.” Tony explained.  
More than used to how Tony acted Pepper remained calm, only chuckling softly as she placed a gentle hand on Bruces arm. “If he’s ever going to settle down it would be a miracle for it to be with someone like you. Also, you get used to it.” She assured him before turning all business.

Okay. The term ‘boyfriend’ did sound rather juvenile for two men their age. Sitting back on one of the chairs he tried not to listen in to Pepper and Tony. Pepper hadn’t seemed bothered in the least at him lingering around until everything was finished.

Standing to walk around the room a bit he winced as something bit the back of his neck.

“Ah. . “ Bruce felt his heart start to pound irregularly, the glass slipping from his grip and bouncing off the shag carpet. “No. . NO!” It felt like he was screaming but the air from his lungs seemed to be pushed out as he fell to his knees.

He could hear Pepper yelling something but it was so low. His heart! Grabbing at his chest Bruce felt tears spring to his eyes. Why was this happening?

“Bruce! Look at me!”

Warm hands pulled his face upward. He could almost see the reflection in Tonys eyes. “Just breathe. Just look at me and breath!” Tony said, holding his face firmly so their eyes didn’t break contact.

The burning sensation traveled like a fast drug through his body. He could hear the grunts falling from his lips, the fear and pain mingling into rage. Through that Bruce tried to keep breathing, following Tonys example even when the clothes ripped at the seams.

Somehow it passed. Finally able to breathe comfortably again he fell into the others chest, wrapping his arms around Tony as he gasped for air. “I don’t know what happened. Something bit me and I started. . fuck. . Tony. I’m sorry.” Bruce said, words muffled by being pressed into the mans shoulder.

Tony was already touching a small welt at the back of Banners neck. Obviously not a bug bite but he didn’t say anything right now. Pepper had already run from the room to call security despite what he’d said.

“It’s not your fault, Bruce. You managed to control yourself. It’s fine now.” Tony murmured, wrapping his arms protectively around him. Hearing footsteps at the office door he glared over his shoulder to send them away, keeping Banners face buried in his shoulder. “You didn’t change and nothing is broken and no one is hurt. They can’t use this against you. Everything is going to be fine.” He said firmly, pulling away only to press a soft kiss against a tear soaked cheek.

Bruce Banner was one of the smartest men he’d ever known. Not to mention an actual decent human being. Something wasn’t adding up right with that mark and this just randomly happening. “Don’t even think about getting all mopey on me or I swear to whatever Deity that I’ll get so pissed.” Tony said, kissing his lips now and shivering as the grip grew tighter at his back.

Helping Bruce to one of the office chairs he went to fix just a glass of water, glancing at the door when Pepper came back in. “Dr. Banner, are you alright? You started t-“. “He’s fine, Pepper. Next time why don’t you listen to me? Besides, having guys come in here with guns wouldn’t exactly have helped even if he had changed. You know that.” Tony scolded, walking back to Bruce.

The off the rack suit was ruined but when he tried to apologize Tony just gently flicked between his eyes. “Don’t even start with that, Banner.” He warned, keeping a stand next to him until he finally calmed down. Every few minutes he would glance at the large windows that made up the wall facing outside. Nothing that he could see.

That hadn’t been a damn bug that had bitten him. He also didn’t want to bring it up in front of Bruce. The man had enough to stress about. He’d just leave a note for Pepper to have the office searched completely.

“Listen, Pepper, I’ll sign those papers later. I’m just going to take him home for right now.” Tony said softly. “Home?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t start with me, Pepper. Just don’t.” He almost begged.

 

How could Tony want to keep him around after what had almost happened? It didn’t even matter that he hadn’t completely changed. The results could have been horrific. Storming through that building, destroying years of work and most likely killing people by accident.

When the car pulled into a stop outside the door he reached up to try and rub the stress out of his face. “Don’t, Tony.” He murmured when a large hand touched his side. “What’s wrong with you now? Nothing happened back there. You are fine. I’m fine.” 

“Not everything is fine, Tony! You don’t seem to understand what exactly could have happened. That isn’t just a little accident. That is something that is always waiting to happen with me!” Bruce hated to actually get angry with Tony about it but the fear of hurting Tony was so real. So very real.

Instead of getting angry right back Tony only reached over to grab the collar of an already ruined shirt, turning Bruce to the side before crushing their lips together merely to shut him up. “So what now, Bruce? You just go off and hold yourself in some godforsaken place until you die? Do you really think that’s going to help anything?” Tony snapped, getting out of the car and coming around to Banners side.

“Have I ever acted like it’s a problem for me? You didn’t change back there! You were able to control it! You were an amazing person from the first moment we met. I can’t help but worry because I know if given the option you would already be dead.” Tony said after pulling the door open, glaring down at Bruce. “You haven’t been serious about what I’ve said from the moment we started sleeping together. Do you think this is just some amusement until I get bored? You don’t seem to understand, Bruce.”  
It left Bruce stunned as Tony headed for the front door, grumbling to himself.

“Tony!”

He yelled while scrambling to get out of the car. Rushing after Stark he grabbed the back of his shirt, mind going blank when Tony turned to glare at him. Maybe he felt sorry for him but Tony just led him inside, hands on his hips when they stood in the living room.

“I hadn’t thought you would care so much and I know that sounds. . harsh but it’s the truth. Just being like this isn’t easy. I’m always so worried about this, you know that. Now there’s the idea that I could kill you accidentally.”

At the harsh look Bruce gave another sigh. “I know back with Loki I saved you but I don’t always have control when I’m Him! Do you have any idea how terrified that does make me, Tony? That I could kill you without even thinking about it.”

They both went silent at that moment. They’d both pretty much confessed what had already been on the table. Maybe other people wouldn’t have understood what they’d meant but it was just another thing that made them almost perfect together.

“Just shut up, Bruce.” Tony said when he started to repeat what was already said. Reaching out he pulled Bruce tightly against him, turning the heart breaking words into a low moan that stole his breath.

It didn’t matter what happened. He sure as hell wouldn’t let anyone lock Bruce away. “You can stay here and I’ll make sure you keep control. You’re safe here, Bruce.” Tony said softly, tugging the edge of his shirt up to get at the warm skin beneath.

Bruce wasn’t exactly sure when they ended up in the bedroom but next thing he knew Tony had him sprawled out on the large California king sized bed, tugging at his clothes. The blow job from before didn’t seem to keep him from getting so easily aroused, judging by how his hips were arching whenever a hand so much as brushed close to his groin.  
His own hands reached out to undress Tony, ripping the shirt a bit in haste but the rough actions only seemed to arouse Stark more. As he leaned up Tony shook his head, forcing him down with a gentle hand to the chest. “No, you’re feeling stressed so I’m deciding to be nice. I’ll take care of everything.” Tony said with a smirk.

The little bottle of clear liquid beside the bed hadn’t been put up since Bruce started actually staying over. It seemed a bother when they always had to grab for it.

“We’re almost out. Didn’t last very long, did it?” Tony chuckled, pushing his boxers completely off as Bruce just stared and fought back the urge to flip him over and go at it.  
Tipping the bottle over he chuckled as the first drops of liquid dripped down, mixing in with his lovers natural lubrication. With the bottle pretty much empty it was tossed aside as Tony started running his gentle grip along the full length, rolling his hand lightly around the head as Bruce moaned and laid his head back against the pillows.

“In this moment your stats are no doubt off the charts just about, and yet you feel completely at ease. Isn’t sex amazing like that?” Tony asked, moving around on the bed until he had a knee on either side of the narrow hips. “I also love that look on your face. Almost virgin scared with those glasses on.” He teased before reaching around to grasp his cock again.

Lowering himself down Tony let out a moan, wincing. It might have been a bit stupid to jump right to this without any foreplay for himself but he’d only wanted to make Bruce feel better as quick as possible. Judging by the expression of pure ecstasy it was working, making the slight pain completely worth it as he lowered down until Bruce was buried to the hilt inside him.

The sheer size was almost enough to get him off. None of the toys he’d ever used in the past had felt this amazing. Of course, nothing could really top the natural heat of another person.

Bracing himself on the others chest he dared to pinch one of the perked out nipples, smirking as Bruce arched up hard in warning. The pain sent a tremble up his spine and had his hips rolling, causing the head of his cock to drip a bit more.

Even after saying he would be the one to take control Bruce grabbed his hips, making it clear he wouldn’t just let Tony do everything. The tight grip was oddly comforting as he lifted himself upward. “Bruce. . “ He moaned softly, nails digging into his lovers chest before he was yanked down suddenly.

God yes!

There was no dirty talk this time around. Which was most likely a good thing. Tony had never gotten a release from the fitting room and having that hard cock moving around inside him almost had him ready to beg!

Tony looked down to meet Bruces eyes, smirking as he tightened around him while moving up again. “Oh God, Tony! Don’t do that!” Bruce moaned before reaching up to grasp the straining arousal standing straight out.

With the stroking added Tony felt his rhythm stumble slightly, giving Bruce a chance to take over as his free hand held tightly at his side. Surging upward he pulled Tony down hard, watching the pleasure wash over his face. “There! Just fucking right there!” Tony finally yelled out, grinding downward to keep the contact going before tensing and letting out a final moan.

Bruce increased the motion of his hand, milking Tony for everything as he arched up one more time to finish inside him. Tony just seemed to get an added pleasure to having Bruce blow his load inside him. Rich, spoiled pervert indeed.

With the world still spinning they laid there side by side after Tony pulled away, needing to lie down before he simply tipped over. “Just. . wow is really all I can say about that. I think that pays back everything I plan on buying you ever.” Tony breathed before a gentle punch landed at his arm.

“Just shut up, Tony.” He laughed softly, rolling over to rest his cheek against the others shoulder. Maybe things would be okay. With Tony chuckling so warmly beside him it was hard to believe things might not be okay.


	7. Damage Control.

Despite everything Tony had been telling him Bruce couldn’t shake that uneasy feeling. The paranoid fear that welled up and left him almost in a panicked state. The only times he wasn’t worried were when they happened to be lounging around in bed or out on the beach.

Something about sitting in the sand helped relax him, as did the fact there didn’t seem to be anyone around. A few questions had only lead to the conclusion that Tony had bout this little bit for himself for. . entertaining purposes. Not really a shock considering who it was but still kind of amusing to think about someone actually buying a noticeable portion of beach just to help them get laid.

“Hawaii has pretty nice beaches. How about we go so you can compare?” Tony asked, flopping onto the towel next to Bruce. “I can’t just keep staying here like some sorta kept pet, Stark. I need to seriously consider what I’m going to do. It’s been at least two months since Fury last bothered me, maybe I can actually try to have a life now.” Bruce said, leaning up on his elbows to look over at Tony.

Spread out in a pair of bright red swimming trucks shouldn’t have been so damned attractive. Using his arms as pillows Tony gave a yawn, arching his spine to work out the crack as he thought. “So what do you want to do, Bruce? I know you won’t settle in some city somewhere doing what you did. You still don’t trust yourself and I don’t think you ever really will.” Tony said as he sat up, leaning over to kiss the other softly.

“You’ve helped with a few of my own things here. Why can’t you just be content with that?” He murmured, reaching up to rub the back of Bruces neck. He tried to keep calm when that little mark was still there, more like a scar now. It had been a few weeks since that incident in the office but Pepper had found what he’d expected. The smallest of holes in one of the panes of glass. As for whatever had been shot that was still a bit of a mystery.

There was no actual proof as to who had done it but wasn’t it obvious? Kissing Bruce again he tried to distract away what he’d been doing with his hand. The safest place for Banner was here with him. “I like having you around, Bruce. Didn’t we already go through this little conversation before you fucked my brains out?” He added with a smirk, still enjoying how the full grown man would actually blush at comments like that.

It was tempting to be completely honest. ‘Hey, Banner, I think that Fury is trying to sabotage your freak out so you can be locked away. Not sure why or anything but that’s the gist of it’. Ya. That still didn’t sound very convincing honestly.

“Tony. I just shouldn’t be lingering around here like this. You know how I. . feel but that’s not an excuse to simply turn into some sort of lap dog.” Bruce said with a sigh but he didn’t quite pull away from the fingers teasing at his hair line. Tony was right about never settling in some city but that’s exactly where he was now. He just wanted to be in the middle of nowhere where he could still help people but not risk their lives.

Tony stood then, holding out his hand to bring Bruce to his feet. “Well, how about this, just give it another week. You can think it over today but I actually have something I need to go take care of. Let’s get back to my place, hm?” Tony suggested, wrapping his arm around Banners waist and pulling him along. Tossing the sandy towels into the trunk of a car not meant for sand Tony got into the front seat still wearing only his swim trunks, whereas Bruce at least tried to pull on a shirt.

“I think you just like to show off. With your damned body and face and just. . just everything.” Bruce laughed, looking away when Tony smirked at him.

“Did you give that little bedroom idea any thought? I was totally serious.”

“No, Tony, we aren’t doing some sort of Sherlock Holmes with John Watson bedroom roleplay. How old are you?” He laughed again, only laughing harder at the dramatic sigh of disappointment.

“It really would be fun. You just can’t give it a chance, hm? Well, it’s not like our regular sex is boring. I’m actually finding it more than enough to keep me happy.” Tony admitted with a shrug. It was a bit of a fantasy but no point in pushing it. He loved Bruces body and sure as hell wasn’t going to risk being cut off for a while.

 

Back at the house the only thing either of them could think about was the shower. Dried salt water wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing in the world honestly. It hadn’t occurred to Bruce that they would shower together but when Tony followed after him it wasn’t unwelcome.

The gentle hands pushed at his swimming trunks had Bruce sucking in a little breath, body pressing back until the hard metal was pressing into his back. “How did you ever get anything done?” Bruce asked, looking away from the mirror in front of them as the trunks fell to the floor. “Quite simple really. Also, usually my dating consisted of a weekend or so. You’re the first one I’ve kept around so long.” Tony explained, licking lightly at the others shoulder before biting down to draw out a weak moan.

Bruce pushed away from the others grip, going for the shower. “Just finish undressing and get in here.” He suggested, turning the water on. Even with the size of the shower Tony didn’t seem content enough to stick to one side. Not that Banner would have expected it of him. Before Tony could simply try to take over he found himself pressed into one tiled wall, his lover kneeling in front of him.

Swirling his tongue around the already hard head he watched Starks reaction, feeling a hand rest in the back of his hair. As it slowly pulled his face forward Bruce parted his lips, trying to remember to breathe slowly. It had taken some time to get used to this hard thing being almost shoved to the back of his throat but it was kind of nice now, so long as he remembered to breathe.

Tony arched his head back, moaning loud enough to have it echo in the bathroom as he felt a moan send wild vibrations through him. Fuck! Bruce really had caught on fast about those little things he’d asked about. The bobbing of his head, down to the way he used his tongue. This certainly was the perfect way to end a day spent being lazy on the beach.  
“Where on earth did you learn th-hattt. Right there. Oh, doctor. . “ Tony sighed, sagging against the shower wall as he moaned. It felt like he was ready to blow after just a few minutes.

Noticing the familiar signs that Tony was close Bruce quickly pulled away, licking his lips as those unbelieving eyes looked back down at him. Shaking his head Banner stood, pressing their lips together to silence any protest.

A part of him wanted to repay Tony for being more than he could ever expect but there was also something else he wanted. It was kind of embarrassing to actually verbalize but maybe he could just get Tony to go along with it. With easy movements he had them switch places, pulling Stark tightly against himself.

Oh this was certainly a wonderful little turn of events. “What’s this now, Bruce? Do you want me to take over now?” Tony asked, pulling away only enough so he could reach down comfortably and tease the others hard flesh.

The tightening grip at his shoulders was quite the answer, as were the flushed cheeks and turned away eyes. There was just something about actually hearing it from someone who was so embarrassed. “You really should answer. I might just forget what exactly I should be doing.” He playfully threatened, brushing his thumb over the already leaking slit.  
As his grip started to slack off Bruce moaned louder, eyes closing tight. “I want you to. . “, he started biting at his lip as Tony leaned closer to nip softly at his earlobe. 

“Want me to what, Banner?”

“I want you to fuck me now.”

Chuckling softly Tony reached up into a little basket hanging from the shower head, pulling out the little water proof lube bottle. “Always be prepared, right, Dr. Banner?” Tony teased as he gave the mans ass a firm slap as an order to turn around.

Fore-play was one of his favorite things, that couldn’t be denied. At the moment though he was quite ready to skip a few steps and come back to them later.

Coating two fingers in the warm liquid he reached down, pressing against the more than willing entrance as his other hand slipped around for a surprise attack on Banners front half. “Seems like you missed this more than I thought.” Tony chuckled, pressing his fingers in deeper as he felt Bruce arch back against them with a low moan.

It was going to be a tight squeeze but one they were both prepared for it seemed. Pulling his fingers away Stark was quick to replace them with something much more filling before Bruce could groan about it too much.

The protests died on his lips as he felt himself be filled for the first time in what felt like a good while. Holding as best he could against the slick wall Bruce arched into the hard thrust that sent pleasure as well as pain through him. “God, Tony.” He moaned, forehead resting against the cool tile as the hips rotated once.

A hard slap to his ass had him crying out, barely leaving time for his mind to process how Stark pulled out almost fully before re-filling him. As the hard rhythm started up Bruce spread his legs further, feeling his knees almost grow weak.

When the little ‘spot’ inside him was finally rubbed against he couldn’t control the sounds of pleasure that left his mouth.

“Is that it, Banner? Where I should be fucking you the hardest?”

“God, Tony, just do it! Stop talking!” He begged, crying out when the movement slowed down to an almost complete stop. “Tsk tsk, Bruce. I was merely trying to ask a question.” Tony purred.

Slamming a hand into the shower wall Bruce pressed back, panting. “Yes! Please fuck me harder, Stark. Just please keep fucking me right there!” He finally cried out.

The increased speed didn’t leave much time for either of them. After a few quick strokes from Tonys hand Bruce was crying out in release, squeezing tightly around Tony hard enough to have him falling over the edge as well.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Bruces waist he came, remaining buried deep as he pressed loving kisses at the salty tasting shoulder.

“You are so bad for me. So horribly bad.” Tony moaned, turning the others face slightly so they could share one more kiss before he finally pulled out.

With the shower quickly washing them clean Tony focused more on what he needed to get done. Not exactly the best after sex thinking but he certainly wanted this little thing they had going to keep on for quite some time.

It was impossible to not notice when Tony was being quiet, or when he was thinking. Resting a hand at the mans hip Bruce frowned, feeling a bit paranoid. “Don’t even give me that look, Bruce.” Tony scolded quickly, kissing him softly. “You were fantastic. You always are. I just have something to take care of. I should actually get going but I’ll be back in a little while, okay?” He said, kissing Bruce again before he could answer.

Bruce was almost ready to fall back into another round of ‘Let’s get dirty before we get clean’ when Tony simply broke apart and got out of the shower.

“Later, Stark.” He called, letting out a shaky breath before finishing up the shower by himself.

 

With Bruce distracted with the shower Tony had a chance to dress and run downstairs without it being noticed he took one of the Iron Man suits. Ever since that almost freak out he’d been paranoid. Just how far would those that wanted Banner locked up go? If that was the case there was little doubt Fury was in on it but he had to know for sure.

Just going straight up and talking rarely had the desired effects one would expect but when had he ever been the type to slink around? Only if a quick threat or two didn’t work.  
With a little flick of a small button the suit deconstructed almost into nothing as he entered the odd base. While he was quite happy with tossing out a few threats it would be easier to get inside just looking like this, even if everyone already knew who he was.

Whistling softly while walking down the hall he paused at the sound of loud breathing, and the faint sounds of someone hitting something. Following the noises he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the perfect shirtless body in the gym.

“At this point I think you’re just showing off, Rogers.” Tony said with a sigh, arms crossed when those baby blues turned to him for a glare before Steve grabbed a towel to wipe at his face. “What do you want, Stark? Where’s Banner?”

Jealousy wasn’t exactly a familiar feeling but he recognized it easily enough. Hearing Rogers sound so worried about Bruce didn’t sit right with him, as petty as that way. “He’s getting a good rest. Been a busy little Hulk.” He explained, eyes growing sharp. “Listen, Steven, I know you see Bruce as a friend and I get it. I just need to know something.” Tony said, meeting the questioning eyes easily.

“Is there any chance that Fury or someone else are trying to get Bruce to have another. . episode or whatever sounds less offensive?”

Steve frowned before shaking his head, obviously offended. “How in the world did you come up with something like that, Stark? Why would they want to do something like that? Bruce has never been an honest threat! He’s a good fighter and harder worker.” Steve said, draping the towel around his neck and turning back to the sand bag hanging up.

Rolling his eyes Tony walked over, leaning on the sandbag to get the mans attention back. “Listen, Rogers, I know you want to keep thinking everything is perfect for your dear military. It’s not that simple and I think you know that! Just a few weeks ago Bruce almost had a moment in my office after what he thinks was a bug bite of somewhat.” Tony said, “That mark hasn’t left and a bug bite? Seriously? Bruce was tempted to turn himself in after that and things just aren’t adding up right. Look past your puppy dog devotion and think, Steve. If you honestly worry about Bruce you will think.”

As his arms fell back to his side Steve frowned, trying to wrap his mind around it. Maybe he was old fashioned but that just didn’t seem right. Bruce had risked his life with all of them to keep the world save from Loki. He really was a good man.

“There just isn’t proof of that, Stark. I won’t go around throwing out such wild accusations over that. Not when the person telling me this is known for causing trouble.” He said, turning away.

“Are you kidding me with this? Fine, Steve. Be the happy little All American solider.” Tony sighed with a roll of his eyes, walking past the other with a disgusted snort.  
There was no point in trying to find the others to explain this to. From what he knew Natasha and her ‘love-bird’ of an archer were out. Not that he really knew where.  
Stepping around a corner his hands went up, frowning. It was rare to be greeted by armored guards with their weapons held up.

“Gentlemen, I’ll be happy to sign autographs after I talk to Fury. Sound like a plan?” He tried to joke, taking a few steps until the tip of a gun was pressed into his shoulder.  
“Mr. Stark, this way.”

Wasn’t this simply perfect. Sighing softly he nodded, following them to a room more suited for people in overly expensive suits than the leather coated man standing at the head of the table.

With the doors closing them off from the guards in the hallway Tony almost couldn’t keep from laughing. “I guess there’s no reason to bullshit about why I’m here.” Tony said with a sigh, feeling a little anxious now.

That midnight black eye was watching him like a cat would before ripping the throat out of a rat. “Are you trying to screw Bruce out of his freedom? Don’t bother lying. We both know I’ll find out if I really want to.”

The calm smile sent his pulse racing. Damn. He hated feeling powerless.

“Tony, why do you always assume the worst? Look, I’m not trying to do anything. Just looking out for the safety of everyone. If it’s proven Banner can’t control his little. . outburst it would just be for everyone’s safety if we kept a better eye on him. Until that point he’s free to do what he wants.” Fury explained. It was all so reasonable. It was also complete and utter bullshit!

“Fury, I’m not joking with you. You leave Bruce Banner alone or you will regret it, and I always keep my promises.”

For a moment the relaxed expression waned, showing the true annoyance beneath. “Stark, again, you really shouldn’t be playing games without the rules.”

A red light started flashing at his wrist, causing Tony to suck in his breath.

Ignoring Fury he turned away, hitting the little speaker wrapped around his ear. “J.A.R.V.I.S, talk to me.”

It only took a few words to have his face draining of color. “Dammit, Banner. . “ He breathed, body shaking as he started running from the conference room. In a few moments he was in the air, pushing the suit to its limit on speed to get him home before the damage spread further.


	8. I am so sorry.

Leaning over the sink Bruce tried to calm the racing of his heart. Maybe the shower had been too hot? Using the towel to wipe at his face he then wiped the fog from the mirror, almost wincing at his reflection. It couldn’t have been more than thirty minutes since Tony left and he was looking. . horrible. What was wrong with him?

Cupping his hands together he brought some cold water from the facet up to his face, shivering at the sudden temperature change. Feeling a sharp pain at the back of his neck Bruce reached up, rubbing at the sore area only to find what had to be a bug bite of some sort.

“What the hell?” He murmured, poking the tender area and almost gasping at the sharp pain.

Turning around Bruce tried to turn his head to look at the spot but it just wasn’t possible. Quickly he went in search of some handheld type mirror to make this more possible. Kneeling down to look under the sink he reached under until his head went more than a little woozy.

When Bruce came back to himself he was laid out on the floor, gasping for air. Trying to move only sent him back on the floor, wincing as the dull pain in his neck spread. Rolling over to at least be up on his hands and knees he arched his head back, wincing.

“Tony? Tony!” Bruce knew it was stupid to yell out for a man who wasn’t around but he was scared. Tony had said things were going to be okay!

Grabbing onto the edge of the counter to pull himself up he groaned, looking at his eyes.

“No. . “

The bright green of his irises was something he didn’t want to see right now.

Bruce pushed back from the counter, torn between trying to run and just wishing that he’d die right then and there. This didn’t even feel like the other times he had changed. It hurt like usual but he didn’t feel. . something was causing this.

Slamming his fist into the floor there was a sick pleasure at hearing it crack under his fist. It happened without any say on his part. Tearing through him until it felt like a growth spurt on steroids.

The roaring scream torn from his throats caused a few of the decorative fixtures to crash to the floor. J.A.R.V.I.S was saying something. The voice was reaching him but Bruce wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind to listen.

Smashing through one wall he actually winced, grabbing at his head with a loud scream that brought more wall decorations to the floor to break. Something was wrong!  
In an induced rage Bruce was tearing his way through the house, leaving a decent amount of destruction before he finally got out in the open. The blaring alarm from the house behind him was hurting his head, making him either want to crush it or get as far away as possible.

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S, what happened? Where did he go?” Tony demanded, thankful that Bruce hadn’t been in the lower part of the house. There was no telling the damage that would have happened.

Tony tried to push his suit to go faster; honestly scared to death he wouldn’t be able to stop him before more drastic measures were taken by other parties. No doubt there was already a group heading to take care of Bruce. After all, it would be for the public good if the giant Hulk was taken care of as quickly as possible.

A warning alert to his left had him spinning out of habit to dodge whatever it was. “What the hell?! Really?!” He yelled, pulling to a stop in the air.

The jet was already out of sight but he knew where it was heading. Cursing darkly Tony pushed himself to go faster, ignoring the warning sound of the suits limit.  
“Stark! Stark! I know you can hear me! Stand down now so we can handle it!”

“Steve, so help me God I will NOT start listening to you now. How can you even agree to this? Fury did something to Banner and you’re just playing along!”

The little speaker inside his helmet went silent for a moment before he heard Rogers sigh.

“Tony, even if I did believe you the fact is Banner could hurt someone. We need to stop him before that happens. You know that would kill Bruce if he hurt someone, accidentally or not!”

Tony let out an annoyed growling noise, not bothering to say anything else until he found Bruce. Not exactly that hard to do but it was disheartening not to have some sort of plan. Rogers had said ‘we’ when in regards to stopping Bruce but who would they have sent? Most likely Hawkeye.

“Bruce! Goddammit. . “ Tony grumbled, flying lower. The outskirts of the city had a definite hand print of the raging creature had been. God, just thinking of him as a ‘creature’ had Stark feeling horribly guilty but it wasn’t really Bruce. Not in the same sense.

When the green fist sent him flying Stark was almost stunned as he landed a few feet away, gasping. Pulling himself from the dent his body had caused. “Bruce! Banner!” He yelled, trying to yell over the sound of people screaming as they ran.

At least they weren’t as stupid as in the movies and it didn’t appear that Bruce had hurt anyone. Not yet anyway.

It was a lucky break when his eyes caught the slight dark flicker. Shooting the arrow from the sky he glared over where it had come from. Of course the little twit had already moved.

Spinning around he brought an arm up, blocking the sharp edge of the shield. “Stark! What did I tell you? We’re not going to hurt him! We just need to stop him!” Steve was almost screaming it before pushing past Stark.

The sickening crunching of metal being thrown into the road had his heart pounding.

When he tried to get closer to Banner the bright red, white and blue shield was nearly smashed into his face. “Don’t do this now, Rogers! Stop it!” Tony snapped.

 

Bruce turned at the familiar voice, nearly snarling at the two fighting men before rushing over to grab Rogers and send him flying. The other man looked like a threat but he wasn’t. He didn’t want to hurt him.

When the dark eyes met his there was a moment of panic on the other mans end but Banner simply stood there breathing hard. No. This man was his friend .

It hit like another ton of bricks in his head, tearing a roaring scream from his throat as he grabbed at his head. For a moment Banner tried to claw at the back of his neck, wincing only slightly at the feeling his nails tearing away at the pain.

“Bruce?! What’s wrong?” Tony asked, reaching out until a sweeping green arm crashed into him.

Crashing around somehow helped the pain stop. Simply it was a distraction but it helped. Proven when he started screaming again.

 

Breathing in deeply to make sure nothing was broken, or at least felt broken, Tony sat up. Bruce was already working himself into a different direction. What had happened? There had been a moment where Bruce was under control but then. . “His neck. .” he murmured.

The afterthought of Rogers came to mind and he looked over to find Steve walking towards him, glaring darkly. At least he wasn’t so banged up that Stark would feel bad having to hit him around in defense. “Rogers! Listen! Listen!” Tony said, jumping up and holding his hands out.

“There’s something in his neck! Something in the back of his neck. This isn’t really him doing this. Someone is manipulating him!” Tony tried to explain. The baby blue eyes were hard but they did soften for a moment. “Tony. . at this point it doesn’t matter. We have to stop him. . “ Steve said, eyes darting to Banner before looking away quickly.

Turning around Tony felt his heart stop when the giant body simply fell over. From this distance it wasn’t positive but he thought he’d seen something in Banners back. “One of those oh so helpful arrows to knock him out, hm?” Tony asked, walking off before Rogers could answer.

It seemed like record time that helicopters were landing nearby. The small army that got out was quite appropriate considering what had just happened but Tony hated to see them circle the already changing ‘monster’.

“Mr. Stark, you really should go. This doesn’t concern you, sir.”

“Shut up, sparky. Call my mom if you have a problem.” Tony snapped, kneeling beside Bruce and touching the back of his neck. It was worn almost raw. “Don’t touch him!” He warned.

Rogers knelt beside them, causing him to sigh in frustration. “Steve, just don’t.” Tony murmured, trying to carefully check out the passed out mans neck.

When the armored mini-army tried to step in closer Rogers was the one to stand up, ordering them back as Tony carefully pushed at the worst point. The little bug that popped out was something Tony wasn’t even sure he’d seen before! It simply popped out of his skin, sending a little wave of blood out before trying to escape.

“Rogers! Someone! Get that!” Tony snapped, trying to lunge but only Rogers offered aid as the others simply stood around and waited. Well, why would they help? No doubt their puppet master had ordered them not to offer actual aid. 

Tony lost sight even before the thing had scampered between the feet of the worthless foot soldiers. Sagging back he cursed softly, looking up at Rogers.

“Did you get a good look at it? Because I think that’s what ‘I told you so’ looks like.” Tony snapped, turning back to Bruce as he started to wake up.

“Bruce, are you okay now? Can you hear me?”

When the others eyes finally opened Tony finally felt something close to relief as he placed a hand at the bare shoulder. “Just stay still. You’re injured.” Tony said gently, stomach again knotting when the realization of everything settled on Banners face.

Instead of remaining still Bruce sat up, looking around at the smashed roads, torn apart cars and. . oh god. “Please tell me no one was hurt. . please. .” Bruce murmured, bowing his head with a wince. “I don’t think anyone was hurt because of you, Bruce. Just stay still. Your neck.”

Nothing of what Tony said actually sunk in for a moment. The destruction surrounding him was caused by only one thing: Him.

The gun carrying group didn’t go unnoticed but they weren’t trying anything yet.

“Banner, Fury. . sent me and Hawkeye. You need. . you need to come with us now. You know the deal.” Steve said softly, hating that he had to bring it up now.

“Rogers. . “ Tony warned softly but a hand over the cold sleeve of his suit drained out the worst. “And I guess you’re both so torn up because of me, right?” Bruce chuckled softly, squeezing gently at Tonys arm.

Hitting the little button that had everything of the suit packing itself away he reached out to pull Bruce into his arms. “It happens. It wasn’t your fault. You can ask Rogers.” Tony said, pulling away but Banner could only laugh weakly.

Pushing Stark away Bruce groaned, rubbing at his face. “It doesn’t matter! It doesn’t fucking matter! You’re bleeding because of me, Tony! Steve is hurt because of me! I just. . fuck!” He groaned, looking up at Steve now.

“The agreement is still me just. . coming along and letting you guys lock me up, right?”

“Bruce, just shut up. Rogers, you can call Fury or whoever and tell them to fuck off. I’m not just letting you take him like that!” Tony said, standing as if trying to block Bruce from Steves view. Not that the Captain America was the only enemy they had to deal with at that moment. 

Forcing himself to stand Bruce reached out to grab Tonys shoulder, foremost because it felt like he would simply fall back over. When the strong arms were around him he wanted to laugh. It really didn’t matter what had brought them to this point because he had failed the agreement. He was the reason they were here.

“Tony, I have to.” Bruce said even as both their grips tightened. “Bruce, just shut up. You aren’t going with them. It IS going to be okay.” Tony said, pulling away and taking the slightly dinged up face in his hands.

Bruce reached up to grab at Tonys wrists, pulling the hands away. “Tony, please, don’t make this harder than it has to be. Please just don’t. . “ Bruce sighed, pulling back completely.

It had to be the shock of everything that actually had Tony Stark standing there dumbfounded, his hands resting limply by his sides. Trying to ignore the almost heart breaking sight Bruce went to Steve, shrugging. “So, should we just get this over with? I know what’s going to happen.” He sighed, not fighting against the strong grip at his wrist.  
“Bruce. . Rogers, let him go. Rogers!” Tony started yelling when they headed towards a waiting helicopter.

“Tony! Stop it!” Bruce tried to kill off any ideas in Tonys head before they started.

“I’ll try to contact you, Stark.” Steve said, glancing back at Tony once and honestly feeling bad. The cocky rich boy looked more like a lost puppy. His eyes were glued to Bruce, lips parted on whatever words couldn’t come out.

“I am sorry about this, Banner.” Steve said softly before they took off, squeezing the others arm gently.


	9. Promises.

Pepper Potts had been one of the only people who actually got close to Tony Stark. Through the years their friendship had become a closer bond than most lovers could ever claim to have. Standing in the house that could as well been a second home to her Pepper was at a loss for what to say.

The news hadn’t been a shock but it was rather surprising at how toned down it was in the main media outlets. Almost nothing. Nothing honestly explaining what had happened to the ruined streets, damaged buildings or any of the other collateral damage of the few short blocks. The rumors were everywhere, of course.

They couldn’t bribe everyone to be silent but money exchanging the right hands, signatures on the proper paperwork to keep silent. The right mouths had been glued shut to keep it quiet.

It had been over a month since it had happened.

After the first call to inform her Pepper had called Tony next, barely recognizing the always familiar voice. He had tried to explain everything but he hadn’t been able to. With a choking sound the line had simply gone dead, leaving her at the office stunned.

In that time Tony had only tried to see Bruce once. From what he’d told her it hadn’t just been security keeping him away. Bruce had said he didn’t want to see anyone at all. Tony had tried to use the ‘if you honestly cared about me’ card to get him to leave, and it had worked. He’d turned and walked away like a good boy, barely able to ignore the ache in his chest.

“Tony, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Pepper sighed, taking a few steps towards the couch where Tony sat drinking from a flask. Everything in the house had been rebuilt and fixed up just like new, not that it was really noticed. Whenever she’d come here Tony had been either sleeping downstairs or on the couch sleeping.

“Enough? Pepper, do I honestly seem like I’ve had enough?” Tony almost laughed as he tipped the flask towards her in a little salute before taking another sip. The burning drink had already numbed his throat, making it easier to chug larger mouthfuls of it. A little part of his mind was throwing out warning signs but they were also pretty easy to silence.  
In all their years of friendship Pepper had never looked at him like this.

There had been annoyance, amusement, scolding, and anything else Tony could think to name but the pity was new.

Leaning forward to rest bare elbows on his knees Stark sat the flask down to rub at his face, feeling the stubble brush against his palms. “Pepper, please stop it. I promise to snap out of this little funk as soon as possible it’s just. . “

Going to stand next to him she sighed at the strong scent of booze. He was clean but somehow managed to almost reek. Pepper reached down to gently stroke his hair, feeling the tremble in his body from that mere touch. “First off, don’t lie to me, and second of all I think I have something you want to see.”

Tony looked up with a frown, finally taking notice of the folder in her hand. When he reached for it she pulled back, shaking her head.

“Shower and sober up. You’re a world class genius but you need to be sober for this.”

Grumbling something hard to understand even on his end Tony got up to head upwards, steering for the guest bathroom instead of his perfectly remolded masterpiece of a shower. Something in Peppers tone had him wanting to get sober and stay that way. It was just proving to be a bit more difficult than he’d first thought.

Stumbling out of the shower he took a seat on the edge of the counter, groaning at the dull ache already filling his head.

He should have stayed with Bruce that morning. He had known something was wrong!

That uncomfortable choking feeling was back with a vengeance, making it harder to breathe as he tried swallowing it down. His eyes were starting to burn. Running both hands over his head Tony Stark tried to control him.

Logically staying might have only made things worse for Bruce. The extra worry about hurting him. He should have done something sooner at least!

Tony tried closing his eyes to block out everything, rocking gently on the counter as a noise rumbled in his chest.

”Just shut up, Tony.”

The laughing voice was only in his head but it helped somehow. Bruce would be kicking his ass to find him being so mopey but it didn’t really speed things up for him.

Even after ending up back downstairs to find Pepper relaxing on the couch calmly he didn’t feel completely 100% himself but she didn’t say anything about it. When he was sitting next to her Pepper sat up straighter, holding out the folder for his reaching hand this time.

“You a while ago something about a bug like machine popping out of Banners neck the day of his last. . incident.”

Tony vaguely remembered that. It was just one of the times Pepper had come here to find him shit faced drunk and almost crying on the couch as he kept yelling at himself. He hadn’t even thought she would pay attention to it but when he started looking through the file he almost wanted to give her the company all over again.

“Someone found a Nano-type robotic bug. It was a lucky shot we managed to find out about it but I took the liberty of getting our hands on it. Only a handful of people know and only Happy has any idea why.”

The little picture of the ‘bug’ felt like a slap to the face.

“Glyceryl trinitrate? A pretty heavy dose to do to him what it did. Splitting migraine that managed to set him off.” Tony murmured, re-reading the paper. Having almost everything was more than a spirit lifter but there was something he couldn’t find. Sighing softly he looked over at Pepper. “There’s no way to trace this back to anyone? Let alone the string wielding puppet master that has Fury on lock down, right?”

“We’re trying to find out more but it’s rather. . advanced, Tony. Even for a company like ours this little Nano is almost perfect. Tony!”

Gripping the folder tightly Tony had stood, already going for the basement until Pepper jumped up to grab his arm.

“No, Pepper. This is something! This could actually help Bruce and I will NOT sit around here just sitting on it!” Tony was ready to argue with anyone about this fact. Bruce was locked in that case for no reason other than being used. Pulling out of Peppers grip he shook his head, glancing down at her. “Tony, all we have is that bug but it doesn’t prove who did it. If you go there now all it says to them is that we’re finding out things they obviously do not want broadcasted. How do you think that will help Dr. Banner?”

Tony Stark was not a man who was used to being helpless. Each time that happened he felt torn and confused, almost a little panicked. Pepper was telling him to not go and fight to get his man free.

“I know how you feel about this. About Bruce. You just need to trust me, okay?” She tried to be understanding. It had been a little amusing to see Tony get serious over anyone. And he was completely serious for Bruce. “I know you’re right. I know you rarely take what I say seriously but I know you’re right about this, Pepper.” Tony said, licking his lips as he placed shaking hands at on his hips and rocked back slightly.

Squeezing his arm gently she finally let go, starting to make her way outside. “Try to stay sober for a little while. We both know you do stupid things when you’re drunk. I’ll call you as soon as there’s more to know.”

He trusted her completely. If anyone had his best intentions at heart it was that fiery spirited red head. It was just unfair for him to think she didn’t have them in mind right now. Rushing headfirst to shove what little proof they had in that damned Nick Furys face wouldn’t end well for them.

“You fucking bastard!” Tony wasn’t sure if he was yelling at Nick Fury or himself as he went to finish off what little whiskey was left.

 

For the past few weeks there had been a crushing weight on his chest. More like in his chest but Bruce Banner certainly wasn’t focusing on it. It had started the moment he’d been put in. . here.

A see-through cage surrounded by a giant vacuum.

The random guards that went through the room during certain points of the day were always staring. Some more openly than others. Why shouldn’t they? No doubt someone had at least briefed them on who, what, they were watching over. It wasn’t just a man sitting in the middle of the thick plastic but a monster that was working its way to the surface slowly.

Bruce rubbed again at the back of his neck, wincing at how tender it still felt. Even before being brought here someone had tended to the wound but no one had explained how he’d gotten it. Most likely from just raging around but that didn’t make much sense.

Even putting a gun into his mouth hadn’t done more than piss him off. What could have actually hurt him to the point it had taken a full month for the wound just to heal up? While still being tender.

Poking at the tender area he winced again. At least it was a distraction. A distraction from over thinking about everything that had been happening before this.

It certainly had been nice.

“Tony Stark, you bastard.” Bruce chuckled softly, shaking his head. He didn’t want to remember Stark looking like someone had completely ripped him apart.

At least approaching footsteps grabbed his attention. Looking over he gave a polite wave to Rogers as he stood at the door, again looking a little more than confused. For an honestly good man like Steve this didn’t seem to sit well with him but what could they really do about it?

“Do you need anything? They said you haven’t been eating that much. Is your neck still bothering you?” Steve asked worriedly, trying to detect what might be wrong as Bruce stood to come closer. The simple jeans and flannel were so perfect it almost made him grin. Would have if Bruce didn’t look more than a little worn down. “I’m fine, Steve. You don’t need to keep coming to check on me like this. There’s no reason for you to keep wasting time.”

Reaching up to mess with the brushed back hair Steve shook his head. “You’re my friend, Bruce. I feel bad enough as it is about this.” He sighed, looking over his shoulder with a frown. Normally the afternoon watch would be coming by but a few little orders and they were off the rest of the day. Not exactly a fool proof plan but there hadn’t been any orders to really forbid what he planned on doing.

“Bruce, I know last time Stark was here you didn’t want to see him. What if I. . brought him here? I don’t really like him but it might be good for you. .”

When Bruce went to turn away he tensed, worried about what he had decided to do when another voice from behind him spoke up. The lone guard who had been watching over the scene removed a helmet that covered most of his face, scoffing.

“Does the idea of seeing me honestly piss you off that much?” Tony said, tossing the helmet aside as Steve shook his head. “Stark! I said to wait for some sort of sign! Or at least to make sure the afternoon watch really wasn’t coming!”

Tony ignored the harassed tone as he went to the thick door, reaching up a gloved hand. Bruce still hadn’t turned back but his shoulders looked almost painfully straight. “Bruce! Just look at me. Hello?!”

“What the hell are you thinking, Tony?!”

The glaring eyes were almost green but Tony felt almost glad to see them. Steve had said he wasn’t doing very well but at least Bruce was better than he’d thought.

“Steve, why don’t you go keep watch if you’re so worried? Who knows how long that little hack job on the cameras is going to keep going.” Tony said, not tearing his eyes from Bruce as Rogers gave a small hiss. “Tony! I’m serious, hurry up before I can’t sneak you back out.”

Resting an arm against the door Tony leaned closer, smirking like he was proud of himself. And why shouldn’t he be? “You’re a stupid son of a bitch, Tony Stark. I said last time I didn’t want to see you and this time is no different. How drunk are you to think this was a good idea?” Bruce scolded, crossing his arm.

“I never said it was a good idea. Bruce, I just needed to see you. No! Don’t turn away when I am standing here trying to confess my love for you. That’s just rude.”

The offended tone honestly had him ready to smirk until he mentally brushed it away. Someone had to bring in the reality check.

“I can’t go with you, Tony.”

“I know but I might be able to fix this. There was something planted inside you. The day at the office. I almost have proof but I just need more time. I can fix this.”

The hopeful tone was nearly heartbreaking. Walking up to the thick material Bruce reached out, feeling the smooth door. So clear it appeared see through but it felt like looking at Tony from a painfully far distance.

“Tony. . it doesn’t matter. What happened shouldn’t be repeated and shouldn’t be risked. Nothing you try to change will fix that.”

Slamming his fist into the door Tony ignored the pain, searching Bruces face. “I’m not changing anything! I’m fixing what was done to you against you. I promised everything would be okay and it will be, Banner!”

There was no way to get into the cell without setting off a million different types of alarms. No little back door or anything. Bending over slightly to make eye contact with the others bowed head Tony shook his head.

“You need to go. Do you really think me watching you get your ass kicked is going to help my self-controlled anger problem?” Bruce tried to make it a little bit of a joke but the imagined warmth from the other hand placed on the plastic had his heart twisting. “Bruce, I love you. I do not make empty promises. I will fix this and you’re just going to have to deal with that, okay?”

Laughing loudly Bruce leaned against the thick door, closing his eyes. “If I were to pull the stunt of making you stop to prove you love me what would you do?”  
“I’d just do it behind your back and not say ‘I told you so’ when I fix it. I think that trumps just leaving you here.” Tony replied quickly, curling his fingers as if trying to grab onto the hand across from his.

It didn’t seem possible to actually feel okay while being locked up in here. Everything had been taken away but that hopeful and cocky attitude was pretty much contagious. Bruce didn’t want to get his hopes up. There just wasn’t any proof that he knew of.

For a few moments they both just leaned against the barrier, almost able to forget it was there until Steve came up to grab Starks arm.

“We need to go, Stark. Now! Just trust me on this.” Steve said, shoving the discarded helmet into Tonys hands before yanking on his arm.

Before pulling the helmet on Tony looked back at Bruce, giving a small smile. The little glint in his eyes had Bruce laughing again.

“I love you too; now get your ass out of here!”

 

To keep things appearing normal they both walked calmly down the hallway, nodding greetings to the guards who went to ‘check’ on Banner.

“So, do you really think you’ll be able to prove anything?” Steve asked softly.

“First off, I wouldn’t talk about it while we’re still in this building. Second of all, yes. I just need a bit of time but you need to keep me informed. Anything that changes I need to know, okay?”

Steve didn’t really like doing this sort of thing. It was rather illegal to trade secrets like that with someone out of the loop but the nagging feeling in his gut just wouldn’t stop.   
Helping imprison an innocent man certainly wasn’t what he’d signed up for back then or now. In this entire mess Tony was the only one who seemed to have the best intentions, which was rather scary.

When they parted ways Tony had to get himself out of the building without the camera seeing his face. Not exactly a hard task but leaving Bruce behind was more of the problem.  
No. He just needed to let them finish at the lab while doing his own little snooping around and Bruce would be let out.

On the way back to his home Tony couldn’t help the little pounding of his heart. Things would be okay. He never broke a promise.


	10. Losing his Mind

The same sentence had been re-read at least ten times. Through no fault of the writer Bruce just couldn’t bring himself to focus very much at the moment.

Over the past month he’d managed to grow used to the awkward stares. The guards openly staring fell usually into two categories’: The ones waiting to watch the great monster storm around the enclosure, and those that were so scared they almost had to leave the room.

The distraction wasn’t about the few guards roaming around the room or what stares they gave. It was completely about he hadn’t seen, or heard from, Rogers in a few days.   
Steve wasn’t able to stop by that often without it look a little on the suspicious side but even going a few days was a long shot. Could something have happened?

Slipping the bent frames from his nose Banner gave a low groan, feeling a strong surge of guilt. It seemed doubtful they’d do anything to Captain America. The man had always been a symbol that people were starting to eat up like candy again.

With the guilt mixing in with the distracting stress Bruce had to walk around the enclosure, used to the chill on the bottom of his feet. Maybe Tony had just given up. Maybe they’d both left that ridiculous plan behind and didn’t feel the need to tell him.

Even as the little burst of insane laughter spilled out he knew that wasn’t true. Tony wouldn’t do that to him, and neither would Steve. He just needed to remember that. It was just getting hard! He missed Tony more than he’d ever missed anything in his old life.

The sarcastic comments, teasing grins, and just everything about him.

Running fingers through his hair Bruce kept walking around the enclosure, ignoring the strange looks as one of the guards radioed in to explain what he was doing. Not that Fury didn’t already know. The cameras were everywhere to track every inch of what he was doing.

Tony wouldn’t just leave him like this.

Feeling as if his heart would simply burst from beneath his chest cavity Bruce finally sat back down, gasping for air as his palms started to grow moist and his vision blurry.

“Bruce!”

The voice was feminine but sharp. Sharp enough to draw his attention for a moment to meet the eyes of another familiar face.

“Natasha, go away. Just go away! Get out of here!”

Natasha cursed to herself, banging on the thick plastic until her hand hurt. “Bruce! Look at me! It’s going to be okay! Just look at me!”

“Now don’t even start that. Banner, look at me. It’s going to be okay. You’re okay.”

Sarcastic but comforting. Closing his eyes Bruce could almost feel Tonys warm hands over his, squeezing gently but hard enough to keep him focused.

“Natasha, I can’t stay here like this. . “ He finally breathed, looking over at her. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if she was just trying to win him over or if she was genuinely worried. The eyes were wide, watching him fall apart in front of her. He’d always thought he could handle anything. After the accident it was only proven that he could handle anything but this was just too much.

What did they expect? Him to sit in here until he died?

Either that or for him to break out and get sucked into the vacuum for a swift end.

 

“Steve! Don’t sit there and give me that condescending tone! Don’t even fucking start!” Tony hated to feel stressed out. Even when running the company everything had just come so naturally to him. Over the last month there had been nothing but stress.

Going to events to give the appearance of things returning to normal just felt awkward. The ‘accidental’ sightings of him with some mystery woman every once in a while didn’t feel much better either.

Linking fingers at the back of his head Tony stood in front of the large window, rocking back on his heels slightly. “Tony, I know this isn’t what you want to hear but not even you can find a solid trace linking that bug to Fury or anyone at all! Trying to expose everything as is would only make things harder for Bruce and you know that. I’m not acting like a ‘jackass’ this time.” Steve said, watching the mans reflection. 

Tony Stark wouldn’t want to just flat out say he was right but it was there. In the glaring eyes, even in the way he was biting at his lower lip.  
“Tony. . “

“I know, Rogers, I know! You should already know that I don’t want to do anything that could screw this up for Bruce.” Tony said, spinning around to peg the man with a glare. “You said that he’s getting worse. He’s not eating that much, losing weight, and now having panic attacks? I can’t just. . do nothing.”

Steve watched Tony, trying to judge any form of mockery or a trace of something that made his words less than noble. Sadly, there was nothing he could see. Which only made this somehow harder. “I know you. . love him, Tony. It doesn’t exactly make me happy to keep him locked up either.”

Turning away again Tony gave a huff, crossing his arms. It would just be so much easier if he could simply break Bruce out. It wasn’t like they’d launch some sort of huge search. They wouldn’t want to admit they’d lost the Hulk, right?

The idea was crazy. Completely, utterly insane!

“Rogers, how close are they watching me now? Not too much considering you’re finally comfortable enough to come here.” Tony said slowly, lips curling into a little smirk. The idea was almost hot enough to burn through his skull. Completely insane but that didn’t really bother him right now.

Steve thought about it for a moment. “Not very much that I’m aware. It’s still a risk that I’m here though. What exactly are you thinking of, Stark?” He asked, knowing the answer wouldn’t really be pleasant to hear. That excited tone was far too much the old Tony he knew too well.

 

Sweating bullets was a term Steve Rogers was quite familiar with. Considering the direction his life had taken the saying had become more of a motto. Not really a bad thing but right now it helped distract his mind from what he was actually doing.

What was he doing?

Right. Helping Tony Stark break Banner out of here without making a huge deal of it.

Taking a few more steps down the hallway he tried to run through the plan again. He would kneel to tie his boot back up, the little ‘bug’ would crawl out of his sleeve and. . and. . fuck! What was it?

Right! It would slip into the little crack that would happen when he ‘stumbled’ over his shoe-string into the wall, which would be why he would need to tie his boot back up in the first place.

Truth be told Steve had no idea exactly what Tony had added into the little things hardware or whatever but Stark certainly had seemed cocky about it. The excitement in his eyes almost welcome after the last few weeks of watching Tony fall apart. The rest of this blasted plan was completely out of his hands.

After ‘accidentally’ catching his boot-strings under a foot Steve reached out for the wall, rolling his eyes at himself as two guards walked past him. “Sorry about that. Distracted.” He chuckled, flashing what many had called a ‘winning’ smile.

Kneeling down he hid the sleeve opening as best he could with his foot as the little flash slipped out, scurrying into the crack before he could even finish tying the string back up.  
Calmly he stood, dusting his knee off in the process before walking his ways where Banner was being held.

The lone guard was a bit of a surprise. Usually they had at least two or three.

“Bruce, how are you?” Steve asked, walking past the guard.

“How am I? How do I look?” Bruce chuckled softly, running fingers through his hair with an almost bitter smile. “I haven’t seen you in days and Tony. . well. . I heard he’s adjusting to the single life again. Good for him though, right?”

Bruce stood, walking closer towards Steve. “Either of you could have told me you gave up on getting me out of here! It would have at least been the polite thing to do!”  
His voice echoed, growing more strained until he turned away with a curse.

“Now, see, that’s just rude, Banner. I thought we’d had this talk already.”

Both Bruce and Steven looked where the guard was. His face covered but the voice far too familiar.

“Stark! What the hell are you doing in here?! How did you even get in here?!” Steve hissed, looking at the camera before Tony chuckled. “Don’t worry. We have at least. . ten minutes before they worry about us. Still, let’s get this show going.”

“Ten minutes? Tony, what are you talking about? Tony!” Bruce tried to ask but Tony seemed stuck in his own little world for the moment as he started stripping the uniform off, showing the wrinkled clothes underneath.

“Stark!”

“Shut up, Rogers! Bruce, put this one now!” Tony said, tossing everything at Rogers feet. “Tony, the do-“

The silent ‘shut up, Rogers’ didn’t even need to be said as the enclosure opened.

When Bruce stood there stunned Tony rushed over, grabbing his face to plant a firm kiss on his lips. “Get that get up on and we can get out of here. Just shut up and do it.” Tony said, almost pleading.

Bruce didn’t know what to do for a moment. Was this happening? Or had he finally snapped and gone completely insane?

Well, if this was just him losing his mind why not let things take their course?

“Okay, kids, play it natural. Rogers, I need you to look like you have a stick up your ass. So. . like usual I guess. Bruce, make sure to keep that beautiful face covered and hold the gun to my back. You’re leading me out because I broke in.” Tony explained, almost breathless as his heart was pounding far too fast. Almost hurt actually.

“Why didn’t you just grab two uniforms?” Steve hissed. “Look, considering what I just pulled off that shouldn’t be your first question, Rogers.” Tony said with a glare.

 

It had to be the whole shock of the situation that had them both going along with this. Tony was almost shocked things were going so smoothly. Release a little virus of sorts mixed with a few other fun things and it was a perfect distraction, not to mention fucking with the camera a bit.  
Nothing dangerous. Just. . a bit of a distraction.

Feeling the gun tip press harder into his back he tried to play up the bit, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“Interesting. Hey, Tony.”

The three of them tried not to stiffen as Steve took over, glancing over his shoulder at Natasha. The leather clad figure walked up to them calmly, giving each of them a careful look over before stepping in front of Tony.

“I’m handling it, Natasha.” Steve said before Tony could give some sort of sarcastic remark. Slowly her arms folded in front of her, lips curling into a smirk. “You’re normally more put together than this, Mr. Stark.” She chuckled, glancing back at the guard now.

Her eyes widened for only a second before Tony mentally cursed, holding his hands up. Even before he could say anything her eyes took on the innocent doe-eyed bullshit expression far too many men had been roped into.

A truly dangerous weapon when paired with a body that doubled as a straight on weapon itself.

“It looks like you’re handling everything here, Steve. Later, boys.” She said with a smile, almost humming as she walked off.

Not wanting to push their luck anymore they tried to hurry.

 

A bit more walking, a jeep ride, and a few more miles eased their minds somewhat. Bruce still felt confused, more than confused really.

Had he really just escaped like that? Pulling the helmet off he sagged back in the jeep seat, shaking his head. How had they even pulled that off? It didn’t make sense!

“Stop looking so depressed. It hurts my feelings.” Tony said, turning around in the passenger’s seat to smirk back at his lover. “You really don’t think anything through, do you?” Bruce asked voice a little breathy. “Well, yes and no. Obviously I had to think this through or we wouldn’t have gotten out of the building.”

“Look, Bruce, they might notice you’re gone but they won’t release the Army or anything after you. It’ll be something small because they won’t want to admit you got out. It’s a weakness on their part. Even just admitting I managed to get into their lovely computers isn’t something they’ll want to admit. We can handle this.”

Pulling the jeep over Steve shook his head. “I just. . oh my God, what was I thinking?” Steve groaned, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. “That you were helping an innocent man. Which you did. Now, Steve, just go back with the jeep and take care of yourself. They won’t do anything to you because you’re Captain America. The poster boy that everyone loves. Besides, there’s nothing that really ties you to this. Not really.”

“You really think this worked? Doesn’t it seem like things fell into place a little too easily?” Steve sighed, watching Tony get out of the jeep. “Whatever happens I’ll deal with it. Bruce, come on.”

For a moment Bruce sat there, numb and a little speechless. “I don’t need to be out here. . “ He sighed, closing his eyes tightly.

“We can talk about this later. I have a jet waiting and we’re going. Long story short, you were planted with something. It forced your body into a violent change but we can’t just sit here. Come on!” Tony urged.

He needed to go back. It was on the tip of his tongue until he actually looked at Tony.

The hair was in a mess. The bags under his eyes worse than Bruce remembered from last time. He looked. . horrible to a degree. Still too handsome for his own good but he looked older. More run down.

Getting out of the jeep he pulled Tony close, arms going around him tightly to claim everything about Tony for himself. “You stupid son of a bitch.” Bruce breathed, squeezing him tightly.

Tony only laughed softly, kissing his cheek as his hands went to the familiar hips.

Steve could only watch for a moment before something in his chest tightened, making him rather uncomfortable.

“I doubt I’ll be able to contact you for a while, Stark. Be careful, both of you.” He sighed.

There was a bit of guilt that he hadn’t said something to Steve before he’d left but Bruce was completely distracted by the lips over his. The hands roaming over his body were another distraction. “We can’t just. . stand around here. Tony. . don’t. . “ Bruce murmured against the burning kiss, moaning at the gentle nip to his lower lip.

“Sadly, you’re completely right. Besides, we’ve actually got something important to discuss.” Tony said, forcing himself to pull away. “A few more miles down the road there’s a car waiting to take us to a plane. Obviously heading straight back to my place would be stupid, even I know that.” He chuckled.

If this was him losing his mind it wasn’t exactly the nightmare Bruce had thought it would be.


	11. Pride.

A dream or losing his mind. Bruce couldn’t honestly think of anything else this could be. Everything did point to this being real. The solid hand clasped within his own or the occasional lips pressed against his cheek.

Overall Tony felt completely solid and real. It just didn’t make sense.

“You don’t seem quite as thrilled as I thought you’d be to get out of there.” Tony said, relaxing back in the drivers seat after stealing a glance at his lover. “I’m not ungrateful. Just confused as to why you’d even risk pretty much everything to get me out.”

Tony rolled his eyes with a little chuckle. Really? Did Bruce really not understand where he stood in this relationship? “And here I thought you were a genius.” Tony sighed playfully, reaching out to place a hand on the others thigh.

“I think my questions are well founded. The last few papers I’ve been lucky enough to get had you pictured with women that didn’t exactly seem like friends.” Bruce said, voice a little on the draggy side. Shaking his head he leaned his head back on the car headrest. “It doesn’t matter. I just sound like a jealous baby, don’t I? What did we need to discuss?” He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He felt so tired.

How petty to get upset and jealous over Tony after Stark had risked so much to get him out!

“I didn’t sleep with any of them.”

“What? Tony, look, it doesn’t matter! We have something actually important to talk about and that doesn’t include our love life.” Bruce said firmly.

The look on Tonys face was torn between annoyance and worry. They could just talk about that topic a little later.

“I almost have proof that you were set up. Well, I have proof that you were set up but I just need proof to show who exactly wanted to do it.” Tony started, eyes focused on the road in front of them. “The day at the office where you almost had a ‘moment’ was when something was planted inside you. Someone set you up to have a freak out like you did. At the last minute whatever was planted inside you burst out of the back of your neck.”

On a whim his fingers reached up to touch over the rough texture at the back of his neck. Certainly explained that. Sadly, it also didn’t really sound out of the realm of possibility. “I’ve had some of my more tight lipped guys looking at what burst out of you but they couldn’t actually find anything out from that. No solid proof of anything so it was all pretty much hearsay as to where it came from.”

“Is this really just some sort of game to someone?” Bruce groaned, leaning forward in the seat as he rubbed at his face. “People could easily have died and someone was just taking that chance? Fuck, Tony, what’s wrong with people?”

What answer did he really have for that? In all his years of business there had been some rather shady things going on under his nose. Some things he’d not known about and others he had. It was easy to deduce why someone would want to get their hands on Banner. A failed experiment in some regards but still an amazing piece of research that needed to be poked and prodded until it was perfected.

Bruce wasn’t just some experiment.

Pulling the car back to the side of the road he ignored Banners complaints about getting wherever they needed to be.

“Okay, I’m only going to say this once but that’s a lie because I’ll most likely repeat this until I’m blue in the face. Whatever is wrong with everyone else in this messed up world doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you. You’re an amazing man, Banner.” Tony said, reaching over to touch the others arm. 

“Besides. . everything, right?” Bruce sighed before feeling a hand tangle in his hair, turning his face around. “Shut up, Banner. Fuck what other people think. I love you even when you’re moody, angry or whatever. Just shut up and act like you’re at least a little happy to see me.” Tony said firmly, pressing his lips hard against Banners.

Whatever protest there was died in that moment as he reached up, grabbing the front of Tonys shirt. The lips on his were demanding, driving the point home what exactly was on Starks mind. They didn’t exactly have time for this but that didn’t make him let go of Tony quite yet.

“Bruce, goddammit I missed you. Even your emo tainted bullshit.” Tony moaned, loving the slight stubble that rubbed against his face before the kiss finally broke. How tempting it was to hop into the back seat for a little while but no time right now. They’d just have to make up for that later.

Pulling back he started the car up again, smiling as Bruce gave a sigh and relaxed back into his seat. “Feeling better now, Banner?”

With an embarrassed chuckle Bruce gave a nod, reaching over to rest a hand on Tonys thigh. “Point taken. I think you’re completely insane but I can’t bring myself to tell you to take me back. I didn’t think it would be so hard just being there for the rest of my life.” He murmured, shivering slightly. Just being there had been agony. Even reminding himself he deserved to be there hadn’t really helped much but, according to what Tony had just said, he hadn’t deserved to be there in the first place.

 

When the car finally came to a stop Bruce had already started to feel something close to steel wool float around in his gut. “You don’t think it was too easy to get in and out like we had? You’re not worried at all?” He asked, getting out of the car as Tony seemed to be in a bit of a rush now.

“Worried? Maybe a bit but what I did certainly wasn’t easy, even for me. I’m banking on them not wanting to admit someone was able to break in so easily or that they were able to lose you. What message does that send to other countries? Other worlds, right?” Tony asked, going to the trunk. “The plane’s just going to take us to a little vacation home of mine. Nothing fancy but I figured it would be safer.”

Nothing fancy? Really?

Bruce rolled his eyes before following Stark into the plane. It was some little back road airport but the plane was rather nice on the inside.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, take her away now.” Tony said, pulling the door shut and falling back in one of the seats. 

“Right away, sir. Please be seated, we are about to take off. Remain seated until the sign indicates otherwise.”

“Completely auto-piloted?” Bruce asked, taking a seat next to Tony despite the many other places he could have chosen. “I wouldn’t trust my life with anyone else. We’re perfectly safe in his hands.” Tony said cheerfully, relaxing back. “No flight attendants though. We’ll have to get our own drinks.”

“How horrible. Must be so hard for you.” Bruce said, turning towards Tony and pulling the surprised man close for a rough kiss. The plane lifting into the air went ignored as he pulled Stark closer, hearing only the shirt buttons being pulled to their limit.

Tony nearly fell into the others seat when there was the ‘ding’ saying it was okay to stand. Bruce had risen so quickly there hadn’t been a chance to stabilize himself. “Really, Banner? You can’t be serious.” He sighed, eyes trailing after his lover.

Ignoring the question he looked around the plane. Comfortable and suited for holding a handful of people. The bar appeared well stocked. Of course. Laughing softly he went to pull out a simple beer, glancing over his shoulder. “Open bar or do I have to pay? Because I’m a little light on cash.” He joked, growing warm when Tony gave a smirk. The dark eyes roved down, lingering in certain spots. “I’m sure we can work some sort of deal out.”

Popping the top off he took a large sip, wincing at the bitter taste. Horrible taste but it was something easy and mellow. “You wouldn’t happen to have a shower on this thing, would you?” He asked hopefully, sending a mental ‘thank you’ out to the universe as Tony nodded and pointed out the directions. “Limited water so don’t spend hours in there, babe!” Tony called as he stood to grab himself a drink.

It had happened. So far things had panned out. It was rather unnerving just how easily things had gone through. Taking a decent sized sip of the high end whiskey he sucked in a breath, coughing softly at the sharp burn in his chest.

Holding the glass up towards the sound of the shower he gave a little nod. “Good to have you back, Banner.” He chuckled softly, just hoping there wasn’t something he was over-looking. They wouldn’t want to admit they’d had a break in, let alone lost the Hulk.

That might be the make or break point but it was a strong card to play and Tony wasn’t one to make a wrong bet. Taking another sip of the drink he glanced at the sky he could see.

“I’ve helped take down a God. I’m sure I could handle you, Fury. Bring it.” He murmured darkly.

 

As tempting as it was to linger around in the shower Bruce didn’t want to waste the water. At least he’d had a chance to wash the shaggy mess of hair that had grown quite a bit, even shaved off the stubble building up.

Glancing at himself in the mirror Bruce noticed the added gray hairs, the added signs of his age. There was a small surge of anger at the thought of being used like a mere pawn or toy. He wasn’t so naïve that this was truly a shock. From the moment this had happened he’d known something would happen but it just. . there was nothing he could think of to actually put this into words. His life had been snatched out from under him.

Holding onto the edges of the small sink he sagged slightly, heading bowing as his eyes closed. If Tony hadn’t gotten him out what would have happened to him? Actually taking his own life wasn’t an option. A fact proven time and again but. . they had a fail-safe to keep him there if he’d broken out with force. That would have ended everything.  
“Don’t break the sink now. It didn’t do anything.”

Tonys voice was soothing, warm hands resting at his shoulders and slipping downward to clasp his fingers that were almost digging into the poor sink. Loosening the grip Tony laced the fingers with his own, wrapping his arms around Banners waist with a chuckle.

They both looked a little older. A little grayer but Tony didn’t exactly see that as a bad thing. “You know, I kind of like this shaggy hair thing on you. You’re like a bad boy scientist. That’s sexy, right?” Tony joked, kissing the others neck gently and pressing his hips against the damp towel covering Banners lower half.

The teasing seemed to have the desired effect when Bruce started laughing, shaking his head. “Really, Stark? We’re most likely being chased by some of Furys best and all you can do is flirt and make jokes? Can’t you be serious about anything?” He asked with a smirk.

“I’m serious about you, isn’t that enough for right now?” Tony purred into his ear, pressing his hips forward again. “That line won’t w-woork here.” Bruce tried to protest but the teeth nipping at his earlobe were enough to prove him wrong it seemed.

The serious situation was put on the back burner as his head turned, lips seeking out another mind erasing kiss that was eagerly given.

Even when the towel was dropped Bruce didn’t pay much attention as he tasted the strong whiskey in Tonys kiss. The seeking hand was what drew him back into his mind but not enough to warrant stopping this. On instinct his hips went back, grinding suggestively into the covered groin that was still showing plenty of approval.

“Tony, we’re in a very serious situation. Life endangering situation here.” Bruce murmured as he was turned around, the lips trailing back to his throat and hand still resting between his legs.

“Shut up, Bruce.” Tony almost purred, grabbing a handful of the damp hair and pulling his head back to have better access to his neck.

Any other argument died on his lips as the nimble fingers wrapped around his quite neglected cock, stroking slowly until he started teasing the head. “Just focus on me for a little bit. You feel so tense.” He chuckled, falling to his knees. It was a pretty cramped space but he’d certainly gotten used to the small bathroom space before.

There hadn’t been a single person in his life since Bruce had gotten snatched out but old habits were hard to forget. With mind blowing ease his lips parted, tongue running in a circle around the already leaking head to lap up the salty taste.

“Just focus on me.” Tony said again before his mouth was gagged with the others length, eyes closing as his fingers gripped firmly at Banners hips.

It seemed impossible to focus on anything else as he watched himself disappear between those normally so arrogant lips.

Within moments his toes were curling. Weeks of pent up frustration boiling to the surface as his head fell back, a loud moan escaping his lips. They were completely alone here. No one was around that could hear them. A rather liberating feeling honestly.

Bruce arched his hips slightly, one hand resting at the back of Tonys head. Not that Tony needed any encouraging in this department! The suckling mouth was giving just the perfect amount of attention as his fingers teased at the hanging sac below the main ‘course’.

“D-don’t, Tony!” Bruce warned, biting hard at his lower lip as his hips started arching forward. There was no stopping the pleasure bubbling in his lower stomach, growing tighter as his body started tense.

Feeling the faint brush of a soft tongue against the sensitive head Bruce arched forward with a warning cry, unable to pull back as Tony took more of him in to swallow everything down.

Bruce finally looked back down when he was sure he wouldn’t simply fall over but the sight of Tony sitting back licking his lips was almost too much already. “You don’t need to look so pleased with yourself.” He joked, blushing lightly when Tony just shrugged and smirked up at him.

“I take pride in what I do.”


	12. Nothing.

Nothing.

A full three days and nothing.

Well, that wasn’t completely true. They were at the ‘little/nothing fancy’ island home of Mr. Stark and it was more than anything Bruce could recall being in. It almost looked unlived in at all until Tony made mention of the little thrown together lab in the basement. Not to mention the random ‘toys’ thrown around that consisted of random sketches for ideas, parts from things he’d either ripped apart or wasn’t finished it but it was still oddly neat and tidy.

Organized chaos was the term that came to mind as Bruce walked through the living room for the first time. What passed for a living room. For others it might have been enough for an entire apartment but it wasn’t gaudy somehow.

Leave it to Tony to have a huge house on his own private island that just didn’t look like another little shiny stone on a crown, so to say.

Three days had passed but Bruce still wasn’t exactly used to the place. Hell, he wasn’t used to the whole damn situation they were in!

He worried about Steve, he worried about Natasha, and he worried about Tony and what Fury might try to do to end this. Everyone in the Avengers knew how the ‘higher ups’ felt about Stark. Loose cannon with a fondness for starting trouble because he either couldn’t help it or he was bored to a degree. Kind of like Earths version of Loki but just like the toddler version.

He was sitting by the pool trying to relax when he heard the gentle sound of feet behind him. A familiar sound that almost had his heart jumping.

“You look horrible. Didn’t sleep much last night?” Tony asked, dropping down next to him with a smirk. “You’re one to talk. You look like hell.” Bruce chuckled back, noticing the redness of Tonys eyes and the sheer exhaustion that was more than clear on his face.

“You didn’t come to bed last night or the night before that.” He added, sighing when a hand went to slip under his shirt. “Just slipped out for a few drinks with the guys.”   
“Tony, don’t do that. I love your Starkisms but that isn’t going to distract me forever. You should at least know that about me.” Bruce said, grabbing the wrist that was about to disappear under his loose fitting top.

Tony pulled away with a little sigh, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “I’ve been trying to keep things going smoothly back home. . “

“I thought Pepper pretty much took care of all that? She’s a capable woman.”

“She is. She’s flat out amazing at her job and I couldn't ask for anyone better but it’s still. . complicated. There have been a few different visitors the last day or so. And the house was kind of broken into. Well, actually more ‘attempted’ is the better word. J.A.R.V.I.S took care of them in the most non-deadly way possible.” Tony chuckled, wincing when Bruce groaned and shook his head. “Don’t even start that.” Tony added, wrapping his arm around the others waist and pulling him close for an attempted kiss.

“They know you’re the one who helped me. Are they just playing games now? I hate feeling so damned. . helpless!” Bruce almost growled, slamming the side of his fist into the side of the pool and growing pale at the sick crunch. It hadn’t been bone but the cement of the pool edge. “Tony, I’m sorr-“

“Don’t start. You’re stressed and that’s not a good look for you and it won’t be a good look for my place if you decide to have a ‘moment’. Not that I’d blame you.” Tony said, trailing his lips down Banners neck slowly. He hated seeing Bruce like this but what could he do? For the time being they were here while things settled back at that oversized Boy Scout camp.

“They were just searching for me but the lack of finding me either with Pepper or at my lovely abode might have answered everything for them. Things are going to work out, Bruce. It’s not been in the papers you’re ‘missing’ or escaped or anything like that.” Tony tried to be positive for his lovers sake but Bruce could barely manage a full smile.  
Making a humming noise that sounded quite close to the Pink Panther theme Tony ran finger-tips slowly down the others chest, loving how soft the linin shirt felt.  
“Tony, don’t. . “ Bruce sighed, closing his eyes and trying to pull away even as his smirk grew wider.

The fingers made their way downward, slowly pulling up the edge of the cream colored shirt as Banner tried to pull away again but his body kept drifting closer to his. “Stark. . “ He warned, turning to glare which was the perfect chance for Tony.

Fingers tangled in the mess of hair hanging at his neck, pulling their lips together. Protest was forgotten at the forceful entry and caress of his tongue.

“Tony. . “

“Shut up, Bruce. . “

“T-Tony. .”

With a frustrated groan Stark pulled away but didn’t glare, just gazed tenderly at his lover until he saw the spark in those dark eyes. For such a gentle natured man Dr. Banner was truly a seducer that could easily have been a playboy if he put his mind to it.

“That’s just hurtful. Having me stop only to give me that damned look.” Tony joked, leaving him surprised when he was yanked back against Bruce. “I don’t remember telling you to stop this time. I was merely going to suggest heading inside.” He almost purred, eyes flashing green for a heartbeat or maybe that had been in his mind. Tony really hoped that had just been in his mind. Having Bruce Hulk out now would just be a horrible situation to try and deal with.

 

Bruce was the one to take control. A roaring feeling inside his gut had him wanting to take control of the entire situation. Even with Tony being the bottom he was still in control. There just wasn’t any other way for dear Mr. Stark but Bruce wanted to push his buttons now.  
With the stress of everything he wanted to let it out somehow.  
Needed to let it out somehow.

Where his grips at one point had been a tad unsure and gentle they were solid, on point with pulling Tony close as he pushed the playboy against the wall. Clawing nails at his back had the ‘monster’ inside him growling, punishing teeth taking the mans lower lip and only stopping when Tony let out a small moan and arched his lower body.  
It almost felt like leading a poor lamb to an alter to be slaughtered but Tony wasn’t in any danger. Maybe a little bit but the man thrived on dangerous situations. The proof of both of their enjoyment was clear judging by how hard they were grinding together, causing a frustrating amount of stimulation.

“Tony. .” Bruce moaned the name, burying his face into the crook of his lovers neck before biting down gently and pulling the hips forward so his hands could slip around for a better grab of firm ass. They’d fooled around since being here but it hadn’t been on the same level as before. Tony had been so busy and Bruce had just either been passed out or trying to work through the tangled mess in his own head.

Tony didn’t dare suggest they trade places as he felt strong fingers squeeze his cheeks through the thin pants. Their humping motions were fevered, an attempt to rush things further. Poor Bruce seemed far more animalistic than normal but every little bite, squeeze, and sound had Tonys blood boiling. The idea of being taken by this wild man normally so passive had him fighting against it only to rile the man up more.

With a frustrated growl Bruce pulled away, grabbing Tony by the arms and shoving him against the wall. “What the fuck are you trying to do?” He snapped, eyes flashing almost emerald as he took those smirking lips for another kiss.

When the kiss broke Tony heard him say something but everything was so hazy. The drunken feeling of promising sex always left him a little giddy.  
Hands now pressed against the wall on either side of his eye, those aching eyes holding his gaze.

“Get down.” Bruce ordered, giving one of the cockiest smirks Tony had ever seen and that was even including his own reflection that he loved looking at. “Yes, sir.” Tony almost purred, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he went down to his knees in front of Banner. Being slightly pinned between the wall and his lovers body was such a turn on.

The flashing eyes were glued on him, watching how Stark first rubbed him through the thin pants. His tongue darting out to lick over the spot already forming over the front and sucking gently as it to take the taste for himself.

A warning growl had Tony quickly undoing the ties and pulling the pants down, mouth going painfully dry as Banner rolled his hips forward with a sigh. Not bothering to wait for an order he leaned forward to capture the hard flesh with his lips, focusing on the swollen head and teasing the shaft with a steady hand.

When Bruce started thrusting his hips slightly Tony had to open his mouth further, breathing carefully through his nose to help loosen his throat. Everything was almost gentle but he could feel the shake of his lovers body. Sweat was already beading at Banners forehead and rolling his eyes upward Tony could see the struggle to keep calm on the mans face.

Almost endearing how much effort Bruce was giving to try and keep from fucking his throat raw.

Tony trembled as well when a hand was placed at the back of his head, hips in front of him going a bit faster as he struggled to keep up. Spit, among other things, dripped down his chin but he didn’t even think of trying to wipe it away. There were far more inviting matters to deal with.  
All too soon it was over.

Bruce pulled away, leaving Tony to sag back against the wall with an almost breathless moan. “You fucker. . “ Tony growled in annoyance, eyes glued to the bobbing cock so close to his face. Standing straight out and so very proud. A delicious treat he just had to have more of!

Trying to move forward he felt oddly strong fingers grip his chin, tilting his gaze upward as Bruce bent over further.

“Bedroom. Get naked.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony chuckled as he was led into a standing position by the strong grip at his chin. Before he could walk off the free hand went to his groin, massaging it until Stark started grinding his hips into the wonderful action. “Bruce, please. . please!” He begged when the hand dropped away.

“Bedroom. Now.”

The only saving grace of that wonderful torture was that it would end soon enough. Hurrying to the bedroom with Bruce not far behind he stripped down, crawling onto the bed and posing somewhat playfully as Banner walked in.

The heated gaze ran over what had to be every inch of him. Sending his heart racing as Tonys own eyes lingered on the ‘item’ that was leading Banners way towards the bed.  
A little bottle sat on the bedside table, almost hidden by other things like papers and files Tony had been reading while in bed. Without even having to look over Bruce reached over to pick it up, flicking the top open with a tiny noise that echoed in the room.

“I can’t be gentle right now, Tony. I’ll be sorry for it later but I can’t. . be gentle with you right now. . “ Bruce warned, watching how Tony arched his hips and gave a smirk. “All bark and no bite I bet. Get your ass over here and that cock of yours in me, Banner.”

Tony remained on his back, legs spreading further as Bruce started ‘preparing’ him. At least he had the damn enough sense for that still! Because at this point Tony almost didn’t even care.

Growing more desperate the bottle was dropped over the edge of the bed as Bruce moved into place, growling low. “Wrap your legs around my waist when I’m in.” He said firmly before thrusting in with little effort.

“Holy fucking fuck, Banner!” Tony cried out, eyes almost rolling into the back of his head as he felt his body ache while trying to adjust to this feeling.  
Another little warning noise had him going to do what Bruce wanted, his legs wrapping firmly around his lovers waist. It pulled him in deeper and made everything more intimate to some degree.

The only downside was it kept Bruce from getting rougher. The gargled noises of struggle to keep things good but calm were almost falling from his lips.  
“Fuck me!” Tony snapped, undoing his legs and arching up as he dug his nails into the others back. The sudden rough treatment had Bruce almost snarling as he brought a hand firmly against his lovers thigh, loving how Stark moaned and tried to gyrate against him.

The last worries almost melted as Bruce started moving faster, slamming into the tight body harder until the bed was creaking warningly under them. If it broke it broke, no reason to worry.

Tony struggled to find something to hold onto. His nails dug into Bruces back, leaving welts and a few little cuts here and there as he was pounded into the bed.  
Their voices blended together when they weren’t silenced by a hot kiss.

“God, Bruce! I’m so fucking close!” He moaned, not needing so much as a hand job now.

Bruce wasn’t able to say anything as he started moving faster, almost desperately. It felt so good! So tight. So hot. His Tony.

That kept flashing through his mind. Tony was his. Completely his.

Taking in Starks final cry of pleasure he moaned against the soft lips, releasing in an almost painful wave inside the already hot body.

 

Coming completely back into his own mindset Bruce was, to say the least, completely embarrassed. Sex was messy and personal but he felt a little embarrassed.

Well, he did until he pulled upward and saw that very content look on Tonys face. The dark eyes looking at him were so gentle and almost loving.

“I love you, Tony.” He finally chuckled.

“I know.” Tony said with a cheeky smirk that had Bruce laughing softly as he pulled out and away, sagging onto the bed next to Stark.

They both reached for each other, ignoring the little aches in their bodies and the worried thoughts already coming back full force in their minds. These moments were perfect anyway.

“Such a cute scene. Feel like I should have brought popcorn.” A familiar female voice chuckled from the door, causing both of their stomachs to drop as their eyes went to the smirking figure at their bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda more smutty than anything else! haha. It helps the story line go along at the end but I just felt like adding in a chapter where they got to have an extra dose of 'fun'.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. As always I love comments.


	13. News

Tony was already opening his mouth to yell for his suit when Natasha held up a hand, shaking her head. “No need for that, Stark. I come in peace, for now.” She said honestly, or so they were assuming.

She scanned them on the bed again, sighing. “You know why I’m here, boys. Fury wants this matter taken care of quietly.” She explained but Tony let out a bitter laugh as he went to get out of bed. The dull ache in his lower body was ignored as he grabbed a dark robe from the floor and pulled it on. “Really? Well, you can tell Fury to shove it where the sun don’t shine.”

With a good bit of the frustration out of his system Bruce was able to think more clearly but he didn’t like where it was going. “Quiet? Natasha, I’m not going back.” He said firmly, feeling his heart rate start to increase before a comforting hand was on his shoulder.

“What makes Bruce even have to go back? If it’s found out Fury can’t even keep things under control doesn’t that shine kinda poorly on our ‘team’?” Tony asked, glaring at the beauty standing at the foot of their bed.

Natasha gave a sigh, arms crossing almost carelessly. Truth be told she was under a bit of trouble herself. Just letting them stroll out of the building like that but watching Bruce slowly wilting hadn’t felt right, which was saying something coming from her. “I don’t like it either, Stark, but I’m here to do my job. There’s no rockets aimed at your house and no actual threat from Fury or anyone else. We know how a threat to you might have Banner ‘Hulking’ out but this issue does need some closure.”

Tony dropped a robe in Banners lap, eyes never leaving Natasha. “I’m not going to let you or any of those Boy Scouts take Bruce and lock him away. They planned it, Natasha! They planted a device in Bruce that forced him to change and used him like a puppet!” Tony knew it most likely made little difference to Black Widow. This was just another job in a long string. The only reason they’d set her for this was because she was sort of a friend, in a strange way.

With a sigh she turned, waving over her shoulder. “I didn’t come to fight, Stark. Not this time.” She said clearly, glancing back at them. “Consider it a warning. Anywhere you go you will be found. You know the power coming at you, Tony. You’re a cocky son of a bitch but you aren’t stupid.”

“What about Steve?” Bruce asked after he’d stood, tying the robe closed quickly.

There wasn’t an answer as Natasha left the room, leaving him with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Don’t worry about Pretty Boy. They couldn’t do anything to him since he’s Captain America, and too much money went into making him.” Tony grumbled, reaching out to place a warm hand against Bruces cheek. “J.A.R.V.I.S, scan the entire house right down to the lab for bugs! If there’s even a hint of something out of place notify me!”  
After a moment of silence Tony cursed loudly, eyes flashing with anger as he went to leave. “Bruce, I need to check on J.A.R.V.I.S. Just. . give me a minute.”

“Take all the time you need.” Bruce said with a small grin. Tony no doubt needed a shower, they both did actually, but getting the system back up and running was far more important.

“Let me help you.” He called, hurrying after Tony.

 

Working in a lab with others hadn’t always been the first choice for him. It just seemed too distracting. Working with Tony was nice and relaxing.

The only embarrassing thing was them working on J.A.R.V.I.S wearing nothing but robes. Tony was too focused on fixing everything to make wise cracks. Not that it went completely unnoticed by the play boy. A few stumbled sentences and careful glances whenever the robe would start to slip on his lovers form.

When J.A.R.V.I.S finally spoke they were both just thankful to have him working again.

“Any idea what happened, buddy? I thought we had worked out those kinks so Fury and his boy scouts couldn’t get through you?” Tony asked, running fingers through his hair with a frustrated sigh when nothing could be found. What had he missed?!

Bruce almost chuckled at the ruffled hair and annoyed expression. It was oddly relaxing to see Tony like this. A side to the ‘perfect’ Tony Stark.

Stepping up behind the other he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, nodding almost to himself. “J.A.R.V.I.S, check for bugs. Any and everywhere. And anything else that doesn’t check out as Stark related. Thanks.” Bruce said, feeling Tony place a hand over his and squeeze. “Bruce, I’m not going to let them take you. Being. . there. . in that tank. You don’t deserve that. You never did.” Tony said softly.

People could die because of him. Was it selfish not to go back like a good little pet?

“No! Bruce, stop it right fucking now!” Tony nearly snapped it; squeezing the others hand firmly and drawing the dark eyes back to him. Sometimes Banner was so much like a puppy with those big eyes of his. It was hard to believe how old the man really was.

“I’m not going to let them take you. They will not touch us.” He said it slowly, trying to let it sink in.

“Tony, you’re completely mad at times but even you can’t believe this will just. . end, right? You’re risking how much for me? I was stupid to let you help me escape and selfish for it as well.” Bruce said calmly. “I’m even more selfish for not being more sorry about it.”

Holding the robe tightly Banner yanked him around quickly, forcing their lips together. Hell was coming pretty fast for him, something Bruce knew he couldn’t ignore. As the lips softened under his he was able to push the worry aside for this moment, melting into the warm hands that slipped under his robe. If Fury had planted bugs in here it was sure to be one hell of a listen for the bastards.

 

“Sir, I found nothing unusual on the grounds and Ms. Potts is on the phone. Urgent.” J.A.R.V.I.S said after a few moments.

“Tony Stark! Where the hell are you?! Have you seen the news?!” Peppers voice filled the lab barely a minute later. Bruce sat up from what he’d been doing between his lovers legs, looking at Tony who looked pained and annoyed. “Pepper, I told you. I went on vacation.” Tony said, glancing down at Bruce and giving a sheepish smirk like it had completely slipped his mind to tell Pepper that he had helped ‘The Hulk’ escape from S.H.I.E.L.D.

Of course.

Bruce rolled his eyes as he stood, pulling his own robe closed as Pepper seemed to struggle finding her words. Not exactly a positive sign considering the day they’d had.  
Yanking the robe closed Tony sat up, frowning now. “Pepper, sweetheart, what happened?”

“I tried calling all of your secret vacation spots! Tony! They’re trying to say you’ve been attempting to attack military bases! That you’ve already attacked one!”  
“J.A.R.V.I.S, turn it to CNN if you don’t mind.” Tony said in one of the flattest voices Bruce could ever recall hearing from the man.

It felt like a solid punch in the gut when the TV in the corner turned on to show the ‘BREAKING NEWS’ headline tags plastered across the screen.

‘TONY STARK: BAD BOY GONE EVIL?’ and other such lovely terms were flashing as the news anchor explained how a military base in a desert had been attacked. One of theirs. Many injuries and maybe one or two unconfirmed deaths.

The pictures were blurry but showed what looked like one of Tonys suits flying away. No actual footage.

“Pepper! Come on! You know that’s not me! Who in their right mind would actually believe that’s me?!” Tony demanded but he sounded worried.

“Enough people to keep calling and wanting to know where you are. I can’t keep stalling things, Tony. I know it’s not you. What have you been doing the last few days? Give me something to tell them that’s not a lie because we can’t have lies now. I don’t care if it involves hookers and enough blow to make Scarface blush!”

Tony opened his mouth before closing it slowly, sighing softly. “Pepper, I can’t. . tell you that. .” He said slowly, wincing even against her words. His eyes were glued to the screen now, watching the news report and anchors go on about him.

When the proud head lowered itself into his hands Bruce felt his heart shatter.

“Pepper. .” Bruce said firmly, shaking his head when Tony jerked his head upward and shook it harshly. “Pepper, Tony is with me.”

Even over her screaming Pepper had heard the voice. “Dr. Banner? I thought. . no. . Tony Stark, you didn’t. . you. .”

“Don’t start with me on this! Bruce was dying in here! They framed him and you know it!”

“We have SOME evidence that someone framed Dr. Banner and forced him to ‘change’ but we did not have solid proof it was S.H.I.E.L.D.” She tried to be calm but the strain was clear even to someone who didn’t know her like Tony did.

The sound of shuffling paper broke the conversation before Pepper gave a sigh. “Yes, Pepper, I broke in and helped Bruce escape. I’m not sending him back so don’t bother staying pissy about it.” Tony said firmly, leaving little room to argue about it.

“Tony, I can’t tell the press that!”

“Then tell them I’m with hookers and enough blow to make Scarface jealous! Hell, they’d most likely believe it! I’ll be back to deal with all this soon enough, Pepper. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Tony said before giving a groan, shaking his head. “I didn’t want you to get involved until I had everything completely under control. I’m sorry.”

“Tony doesn’t have any reason to be sorry. Well, a bit but he’s not completely to blame for this. I didn’t have to come with him!” Bruce tossed in, guilt tearing at his insides almost painfully. God, if he didn’t have something wrong with him after all of this was over with it would be a fuckin’ miracle.

“I have to go, Tony. Please just hurry back.”

After the line went dead Tony gave a bitter laugh, leaning back against the work table. “Of course. Seems a little desperate even for them but not shocking. I just didn’t think. . FUCK!” He cursed, slamming his fist into the table now and barely wincing at the throbbing pain.

Framing Tony Stark and making him public enemy number 1 certainly was a bold move. Even by Fury or whoever else was tugging the strings.

Bruce grabbed his lovers hand carefully, bending the fingers slightly and checking for any chance it could be broken. “Really, Tony, you should know better.” He scolded but he gave a small smirk anyway. “I’m dating a doctor so it’s not so bad, right? Free medical care.”

“Are you only with me for free medical care? That seems kinda selfish.” He laughed softly, feeling the rug slowly start to come out from beneath him. How could he have let this happen? Tony had always been good to him. Even when teasing him the cocky bastard had been a good friend. And this was what he’d brought to the table?  
And Steve?

They could punish Steve but he was relatively safe. If they framed him for trouble it would bite the government itself in the ass considering who’d helped fund ‘making’ him but could that also get Stark in trouble more?

“I’ve never really felt old before, you know?” Bruce sighed, examining Tonys hand carefully. Each little scar from tinkering with machines to the almost perfectly groomed nails. Tony just sat there and let his hand be moved around like a puppet, nodding slightly. “I rarely feel my age. I think the concept is poisonous. A thought that gets planted and sprouts even if you don’t want it to. I know sometimes you have to give up things from your ‘younger’ days at some points but that’s why I stopped dating girls who can barely buy their own drinks legally.” Tony said with a smile that warmed his entire face.

Their shared laughter had that twisting feeling in his stomach easing somewhat but Bruce knew he couldn’t ignore it forever. “Such a hard sacrifice for you, I’m sure.” Bruce playfully mocked, tensing when the hand in his grip pulled out only to grab his chin and turn his gaze to Stark. “Not nearly as hard as I’d thought it would be..”

A man his age shouldn’t have felt butterflies. It was immature and so very stupid considering the mess they’d gotten themselves into. With Tony looking at him like that though. Re-confessing those blasted feelings again. How could he do anything else but melt?

“You really think you can just use a line like that on me? I’m not exactly new to your charm, Stark.” Bruce said with the faintest smile.

Tonys reply was a mere kiss that left them both flushed and aching. “We need to get back soon, don’t we?” Bruce asked, tugging slightly at the tie to Starks robe.  
“Do you want to leave now?” Tony asked softly, doing nothing to stop the slow opening of his robe.

“You really should shower first, don’t you think? I can smell me all over you, Tony Stark. What would Pepper think?” Bruce murmured, leaning over to trail his lips over the exposed throat as a steady hand work its way under the robe.

 

The lab shower was much more cramped than it would have been upstairs but they couldn’t seem to break apart long enough to get anywhere.

They were both worried. Almost scared of what would happen when they go back to the city. Nothing positive was waiting for either of them. This could be their last moment to just be a rather dysfunctional couple with a rather insane lust for each other.

It took up more of the space but Bruce couldn’t resist the temptation as he fell to his knees, pulling Tony forward.

“Bruce! Fuck!” Tony moaned, leaning forward slightly as he braced himself on the glass shower door. Pressing his forehead against the cool glass his dark eyes took in the sight of his cock disappearing between the hot lips, a soft tongue causing him to moan loudly.

His fingers gripped at the glass, searching for something to help ground him. That tongue swirling around the length of him, licking away the stress of the day and replacing it with a wonderful content feeling Tony couldn’t remember feeling before.

After a few minutes he tried to pull back, his heart racing and breathing a little erratic by this point.

“Bruce, you really need to stop now.” He moaned, leaning against the cool wall as he tugged gently at his lovers hair.

“Turn around.”

“What?” That deep growl of a tone was. . thrilling. Tony watched the passive eyes flash almost green as Bruce growled against, giving his high a rather firm slap. “Turn around, Stark.”

Bruce stood when Tony finally turned around, forearms already resting on the shower wall to brace himself. When Banner grabbed his hips he pressed back willingly, trembling when the man rubbed against him teasingly.

“Freakin’ prick.” Tony moaned before feeling something press at his entrance. “Fuck me, Bruce!” He groaned loudly, biting at the inside of his cheek when Bruce slid into him completely.

“I love you, Tony. I really really do.” Bruce gasped in a more ‘normal’ voice, reaching around to grasp one of Starks hands on the wall even as the other slipped around to grasp the still straining length.

With their fingers linking together with little thought their bodies started moving, surging together until they were both moaning and gasping for each other. “You’re so damn tight around me, Tony. How greatly did you miss this inside you?” Bruce almost purred it into his ear.

It was so out of character for the gentle nature. Adding another little thrill.

“So bad, babe. So fucking bad! Harder, babe!” Tony begged, arching back as the pounding grew harder and faster. Not to be outdone the stroking hand started going faster, causing Stark to gasp before crying out as he came.

For the second time that day Stark felt the other come inside him, the hot rush almost making him blush.

“Fast learner, huh?” Tony laughed weakly, turning his head as Bruce leaned in closer.

“I guess we should actually clean ourselves off now.” Bruce chuckled, kissing Tony softly while nipping at his lower lip. It was a shame to pull out but now with the lust no longer fogging up their minds it couldn’t be ignored they needed to hurry.

Tony gave an almost pained sigh as he turned around, wrapping his arms around Banners waist. “Things will be fine, Bruce. I promise.” He said softly, kissing his lover softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take a few extra days. Holiday weekend and such.
> 
> Comment and such if you want. : ) Love ya'll.


	14. Sorry.

Bruce crinkled his nose slightly at the scent, looking up from the newspaper to catch sight of Stark pulling on another drag from his cigarette.

“Since when do you smoke?” He asked, pushing the sliver frames back up his nose.

“Sometimes the situation just calls for it, don’t you think?” Tony asked, giving a smile that almost had Bruce relaxing. Shaking his head slightly Banner reached over to pluck the smoky stick from his hand. “I have enough to worry about, Tony. I’m a doctor but even I shouldn’t have to tell you how dangerous it can be to smoke.”

Tony gave a grumble, confusion showing over his face for a moment. “Feel free to get pissy at me about it, Stark.” He dared, putting the cig out in the limos ashtray. “It’s not that, Bruce. I’m just kind of thinking about everything else I’ve done that would have your perfect little head spinning. Not to mention how I don’t really like my partners telling me what I can and cannot do.”

It was a little controlling, wasn’t it? Bruce licked his lips slightly, newspaper crinkling in his grip.

“Don’t look like that. I’m not about to toss you on your ass or something, Banner. You’re hardly like the others I’ve dated.”

“I have a pretty solid idea as to why.”

“Don’t even think about pouting about it. While ‘that’ might be true it’s hardly what I meant and it’s kind of hurtful you’d think that I thought that.” Tony said with a quick smile. The confusing set up of the sentence had him laughing, easing the tension they were both feeling. 

It wasn’t every day someone returned to the country to try and sort out the details of being labeled a ‘National Threat’.

The situation hadn’t boiled over but the tipping point was there. Like leaning over a cliff edge with only dental floss tied around your waist.

“Did you call Rhodes? I’m surprised he wasn’t the first one to call you.” Bruce asked, tensing when the limo hit a bump that gave him the mental picture they were drawing closer to the house. “Rhodey seems to be a bit. . busy. I thought Pepper should be the one to tell him about the whole situation with you but I don’t believe she has yet, considering neither have bothered to call me up and scream what a fucking moron I am.”

Moving over to sit next to Bruce he reached over, pushing the newspaper to the floorboard. “Pepper is better at explaining. My mouth tends to get me in trouble.” Tony admitted but not in the least bit guilty about it. Bending over to grab the paper Bruce chuckled softly at a smooth hand running over the back of his shirt.

“Don’t even think about it, Stark. Call me a prude but this isn’t exactly the type of circumstances that get me off.” Bruce said calmly, relaxing somewhat when the hand removed itself. “Suit yourself. I just thought we could both use a little distraction but you’re right. This is why you’re the smart one in the relationship.”

Said the prodigy.

A little distraction wouldn’t exactly be harmful though. At least not the distraction he had in mind. Leaning over Bruce just pressed against Tony gently, taking the hand resting so calmly on his thigh. Bruce prepared himself for some sort of smartass remark, or even attempts to take things a bit further but Tony was just full of surprises.

However Pepper had managed to get the press to stay away from the house it was working perfectly. If Bruce hadn’t known better things were just. . normal. It was wishful thinking but Bruce wanted things to be normal again.

Him not a monster caused by bouts of rage. Tony not being framed because of him. Steve. . god, they still hadn’t heard about Steve.

“Calm down, babe. You look like you’re ready to sprout a few more gray hairs. Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s sexy bu-“

“TONY STARK!”

“Ah, fuck. . Pepper! You’re looking amazing! Wonderful!”

Tony held his arms out in greeting, smile wide as he walked towards the woman he considered his dearest friend.

The slap wasn’t a surprise but the strength of it was pretty impressive.

Holding a hand over the currently burning half of his face Tony gave a low whistle, smirking warmly down at the redhead.

“Do not even start with me, Stark. Keeping control of this situation must have aged me at least ten years-“

“You still looking amazing, Pepper.”

“Bite me, Tony. This. . situation you’ve created, I don’t know how you’re going to get out of this. Rhodes can’t even talk to me without threatening to strangle you himself. I convinced him it wasn’t you who attacked the base but there are plenty of other questions to ask about this, Tony.”

Bruce watched the confidence slip on Tonys face for a moment. Reaching over he gripped the mans arm, squeezing tightly. It was almost horrifying how old he looked in rare moments. When they weren’t around Potts he really needed to thank Tony again for this. Not that words could ever be enough

“I’m not letting them take Bruce again, Pepper.” Tony said firmly, placing his own hand over Banners where it laid on his arm.

“I’m not saying to do that. What they did was wrong and Bruce shouldn’t have to suffer over it. I’m just trying to point out the facts I don’t believe you’re thinking about.” Pepper said calmly, looking over at Bruce now with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Dr. Banner. It really is nice to see you again but these circumstances aren’t ideal.”

“I completely understand. Last thing I ever thought would happen.” Bruce tried to give a smile but he felt horrible again. His stomach twisting painfully and a deep ache already working its way up through his entire body.

 

Stark and Potts were sitting on the couch still talking when Bruce excused himself. The conversation lagged for a moment when Tony seemed to get distracted watching Banner leave.

“Really, Tony? At a time like this? We’re looking at a situation that doesn’t really have an obvious way out.” Pepper sighed, wishing to know the bastards secret for always being so caviler about almost anything. “Pepper, while I do enjoy watching Bruce leave to a degree I’m mainly worried. The man is a damned bleeding heart. I’m worried, okay? He knows going back would either kill him or drive him insane but I can. . I can see him considering it!”

The doubt, the worry, and the fucking guilt.

Bruce was a bleeding heart with enough guilt for a few dozen people. He had never been a naive man but just gentle natured to a degree. This entire thing was slowly killing him.  
Pepper watched him carefully, noting the new shows of age. Nothing could ever take away from Tony Stark. He was older but age looked well on him. In that second he looked old. And tired.

Reaching out to place a gentle hand on his arm she sighed. “I know you’re trying, Tony. I can’t make false promises but you should know we’re trying.”

His small chuckle was barely heard as he took her hand, bringing it to his lips. It was barely even a kiss. Mainly him just holding the back of Peppers hand against his chin/lips, squeezing her hand gently.

“What about Steve? Our little Boy-Next-Door?” Tony asked softly, eyes closing tight.

“We haven’t talked to him, Tony.”

Tony felt a tight squeeze in his chest, causing his breath to hitch.

Dropping her hand he leaned forward, elbows digging hard into his knees. “And I thought Loki was a pain in the fucking ass. Fury and his band of merry assholes are more a pain than some crazy God who wanted to rule over mankind.” Tony laughed bitterly, rubbing at his face.

“Pepper, we need to find out Steve is okay. I was counting on them not wanting to waste the money that his ‘creation’ cost, and they can’t frame him for anything. What sign would that show? That their ‘perfect’ little boy turned against them.”

“Is something wrong with Steve?”

Tony looked up quickly at the voice, giving a sheepish smile to Bruce who stood there almost right in front of him.

“Honestly? I don’t know. I’m going to find out.”

“At least you’re being honest.” Bruce murmured, crossing his arms.

“I think it’s time for me to go but, Tony, tomorrow be prepared for the press conference. I need you on your best behavior.” Pepper almost begged before standing, ignoring the cheeky smile that was the only answer. “Dr. Banner.” She said, smiling kindly at him before leaving.

The door had barely shut before Bruce threw himself at Tony, taking the surprised gasp between his lips and taking the moment to take control of the kiss.

It wasn’t a bad thing really. Tony couldn’t help but respond, his lips softening under the forceful kiss as he felt Bruce straddle his lap. The heavy weight eased the pressure in his chest, distracting the both of them no doubt.

“Pepper wanted me to work on my statement for tomorrow.” Tony murmured when Bruce started going at his throat, the gentle nips and bites causing the blood to slowly start leaving his head. “Bruce. . “ He moaned, arching up into the grinding of the others hips.

This was completely out of character for Banner. Using sex as a distraction might work every blue moon but Bruce had never been the one to suggest it. Now the powerful body was spread over his, grinding hard enough to create a very wonderful friction.  
“Bruce. . you sure about th-Ah!”

Tony felt the words get yanked out of his very brain when a large hand reached between them, taking its place between his legs and teasing roughly but not enough to make it anything but great. Moaning low his head fell back, hips arching up into the teasing hand that didn’t seem really in a hurry to get his pants undone.

Talk about a monster.

Even with his head about to explode with the effort of keeping his senses going Tony could feel the tension in Banners body. The desperation in each kiss.

“Bruce, this isn’t like you. There are other things we can do until tomorrow.” Tony offered, mentally kicking himself but if Bruce wasn’t going to completely enjoy the sex what was the point? He got off more on watching his partners go crazy in the sack than getting off in a tight body.

Bruce let out a wild growl, hand moving from Tonys crotch to grab him around the throat and push him back firmly.

Tony wiggled slightly in place, eyes going wide. The eyes were still Bruce but the faint shimmering of green was a little. . not off putting but the thrill was painfully arousing. A bit terrifying actually.

“Bruce, let’s not lose our heads here. Especially mine.” Tony laughed weakly but again the noise was muffled by a hard kiss, punishing teeth raking over his lower lip and tugging. His hands were glued to the couch, a part of him worried that touching Bruce might make the man a little tenser.

A bad idea really.

“You’re always pushing the line with me, wanting more. What’s so wrong if I want to start things?” Bruce said with a smirk, almost glaring down at Tony. “Nothing at all, babe. I just want to know you actually want this and you aren’t. . making yourself do this?” Tony chuckled softly, trembling at the slight increase of pleasure to his throat.  
“Fuck me, Tony Stark.”

Well, that was slightly surprising. The dark plea nearly had his mouth watering as Tony reached up to grab a handful of the shaggy hair, pulling Banner closer despite the warning hiss.

“Don’t start that now. If you want me to fuck anything you need to be a good boy.” Tony said softly, his other hand now resting over the covered ass and squeezing firmly. The eyes seemed torn between confusion and lust. Must not have been completely Bruce in there.

Bruce could easily say he wanted to be used by Tony but giving over control didn’t seem to be in the cards. Even their kiss was more like a fight but there was hardly a loser at the end of it. Little bites the other would kiss or lick slightly.

Pulling away to lick at a small dab of blood at the corner of his mouth Tony smirked, trembling at the squeeze to his throat. When the other saw the little spot of blood there was something close to shock on his face.

Far from okay in Tonys mind. They were having fun! “Don’t even think about getting upset about this. I liked it.” Tony warned, slapping Bruce on the ass hard. 

Getting to the bedroom was more like a blur. Somehow they both had lost most of their clothes. Most likely the items had been torn to shreds because of the both of them. Oh well, clothes were nice but Tony certainly didn’t want to get picky about it now.

Shoving Bruce onto the bed he crawled into a leaning position over him, cupping one stubbled cheek with a smirk. “I think it’s a good thing you’ll have all of tomorrow to sleep away.”

 

Bruce gripped tightly at the sheets, gasping loudly as his hips arched. That mouth! That hot mouth with the perfect suction. Not to mention the lubed up fingers working their way inside him.

The sheets ripped under the stress of the balled up hands, a fact went completely ignored for the time being.

His heart was pounding! Body almost protesting the slight pain when Tony added in a third finger. “Tony. . Tony. . “ Bruce gasped his name, eyes closing tightly until the warmth around his cock went away and he had to glare downward.

“Now now, don’t look at me like that.” Tony chuckled, placing a gentle kiss at Banners thigh. Keeping eye contact he bit down on the soft skin, shivering when Bruce arched up with a shocked gasp. He was so damned sensitive! Tony barely had to do anything to him.

“Please, Tony, just do it now. Please.” He begged. It would be so easy to flip Tony onto his back, and impale himself on Starks cock. So very easy but given the chance Tony could be quite the controlling bastard.

With the fingers inside him scissoring he could barely focus on the fact Tony was working his way back up, paying attention to the little bite marks he’d left on his first trip downstairs. And at his nipples.

Tony seemed hell bent on driving him to a brink that could be quite dangerous for the both of them. Teeth and fingers tugged at his nipples, sending wave after wave of pleasure to his cock that was already being driven closer to the edge by the thrusting fingers inside him.

The final snarl of protest was muffled by the hard kiss, his hands reaching up to grab onto Starks back. “You fucking asshole.” Bruce groaned, wincing when Stark pulled his fingers out.

“I love it when you talk dirty.” Tony teased but his voice was barely above a pained whisper as he pushed inside.

Much like the first time Tony had been on top Bruce felt nervous and the tight pain didn’t help. Digging his nails into Tonys back Bruce arched, thighs spreading a little further. “Come on, Stark. Just fucking do it! Please!” He begged, hoping that would ease whatever left over paranoia he had about this.

The first few moments were painful but something changed quite suddenly. As a doctor Bruce knew exactly what it was. Tony had just hit his prostate but a more primitive part of his brain was screaming that it was like Heaven.

It was far too easy to flip them over, keeping Tony firmly inside him as he sat up.

“Hmm. You look so angry but so turned on.” Tony chuckled, tilting his head back as a hand went to his throat again. Bruce had wanted this but he wasn’t completely in his own mind set. Losing complete control just went against that part of his brain. “That’s my man. Fuck yourself on me, babe.” He added before wrapping his fingers around the straining length, stroking in time with how Bruce moved on him

Bruce wanted to say he was sorry but as he started moving his mind went blank, his toes nearly curling as he rubbed that ‘spot’ over and over again. So good.

Neither said anything as they came closer. Their movements became more erratic and forceful until both let out their own unique cries of pleasure.

For a moment Bruce sat there, a hand pressed firmly on the bed so he wouldn’t just fall over.

“Wow, Bruce, we need to play around with that aggression in bed.” Tony purred, excitement flashing in his eyes. “Are you stupid, Tony? Do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to kill you?” He couldn’t help but be amused to a degree. Leave it to Stark to want to turn this sexual somehow.

Sighing softly Tony sat up, pulling the other into a hot kiss. “But you won’t.”

So trusting and unwilling to do anything but trust him.

“You’re either a great lover and friend or a complete fool.” Bruce murmured.

 

Feeling movement on the bed Bruce tried to open his eyes, groaning softly at the ache in his lower body. 

“Don’t bother trying to move so much, babe.” Tonys voice was calm and affectionate as lips were suddenly on his cheek. The dark eyes that greeted him had Banner grinning sheepishly, cheeks flaming with embarrassment. “Having second thoughts? Blushing like some embarrassed school girl after her first night letting the ‘wild side’ out.” Tony chuckled.

Leaning up on his elbows Bruce looked around, frowning. Clock? There had to be a clock in here. “Looking for the time? It’s about an hour until my press conference. Pepper wanted me there early so I’m getting there early.” Tony explained as he stood in front of a mirror fixing the almost boring tie.

Tony Stark. One of the smartest men in the world with enough money to keep his naughty habits going for years. He stood there wearing a plain cream colored suit, with his hair brushed back nearly. Even his face was smoothly shaven. He was known for being bad but he sure cleaned up perfectly fine.

“I should come with you, right? I can just stay hidden in the back ground or something.” Bruce said but it was a stupid idea. “You stay here and relax, Banner. Pepper will send word the moment it starts and J.A.R.V.I.S will speaker it so you can listen. Sound good?”

Getting out of bed he held the torn sheet around his waist, sighing to himself. Had he really torn more sheets? Seriously. He was really too careless with Tonys things.

“You can go back to sleep if you want. Busy night.” Tony joked before he was yanked around, lips crushed against Banners. “I’ll be here waiting. Just. . I’m sorry, Tony.” He murmured after pulling away.

“Don’t even try to start that. This is a rather ‘complicated’ thing but we’re both big kids now. I trust you and you trust me. Everything else should just fall into place after a little talking.” Tony said, kissing Bruce one more time before J.A.R.V.I.S tossed out Ms. Potts was on the phone demanding to know if he was ready yet.

“Tell Pepper I’m on my way. Thanks.” Tony called out, taking Bruces hand now and squeezing tightly. “Promise you’ll take a shower and relax a bit today, okay? I’m gonna be kinda pissed off if you drop dead from stress before we even get to show off as a proper couple.”  
At least he was able to leave Bruce with the man laughing instead of mentally kicking himself.

 

The car was waiting. It was a beautiful day. Barely a cloud in the morning sky and the birds were. . well, there didn’t seem to be any chirping bastards around.  
Tony paused when at the car, frowning a bit until a shiver went down his spine.

“Fuck. .” He hissed as a sharp pain hit between his shoulder blades. “Not even funny anymore.” Tony groaned, reaching around to yank out the little dart but things were already spinning. His vision was going black fast, knees turning to jelly.

He barely felt the ground as he fell, chest rising and falling quickly to keep up with his increasing heart rate. It wasn’t a surprise to hear foot-steps or see the flash of red before everything went completely blank.

“I’m sorry, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take a bit of time getting this one out. Just been busy. I hope ya'll are still enjoying this. <3


	15. Easy way or hard way?

Ants.

That was the only thing that came to mind. Well, actually, more like it felt like ants were running their way along his skin. Every inch of him felt nervous. Why hadn’t Tony called yet? Or Pepper? Or just anyone?

In an effort to distract himself Bruce had taken one of the longest showers of his life, and actually looked for what to put on.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, anything yet?” Bruce asked, fingers tapping along the glass top of the table as he walked past it.

“Nothing from Mr. Stark, sir.”

For a man-made creation J.A.R.V.I.S certainly understood what wasn’t said. Bruce laughed nervously before hearing what sounded like squealing tires outside. What the hell? The press conference was now. Tony should be in the middle of creating one of the most elaborate lies any of the media had ever heard.

“TONY!”

Okay, not Tony then. Pepper?

Bruce felt the ‘ants’ start to twitch along his skin again as he went to the door, opening it even before the hell bent woman had made it to the steps. “Bruce, where is he?” Her voice was deadly calmly as she went to push past him.

“He’s not. . with you?” Bruce asked slowly, sharp mind going dull for a second as it sunk in. Tony hadn’t shown up to the press conference then? Obviously hadn’t called either of them to explain it.

“J.A.R.V.I.S! Call Tonys phone!” He said, leaving the door open for Pepper but his attention was far from her at this point. “I’ve already tried calling his cell phone, all three of them. Nothing. I just didn’t call here because I didn’t want him to try and hide. Where is he?”

“Million dollar question, Pepper.” He murmured, chest growing tight when the ring tone switched over to voice mail.

“Again!”

“Bruce. . “

“J.A.R.V.I.S, call Tony again!”

Again. Voicemail.

The ants had been replaced by fire burning at his skin. Knots twisting in his gut from guilt. Tony wouldn’t just disappear. Not from the both of them.

A small hand was at his arm now, squeezing gently. Out of reflex he reached for her hand, glancing over at her. Pepper always managed to look like a perfect lady whenever he saw her. Throwing threats at Tony, to handling business, it was a rather great thing to see.

Now she looked scared. The smile didn’t quite reach her eyes either. “Fury?”

“When you hear hoof beats don’t assume Zebras.” Bruce murmured but there really didn’t appear to be another option. Tony had enemies that even countries wouldn’t want. It would make sense if someone else had ‘stolen’ Tony Stark but Bruce didn’t think that was the case. Which still got them nowhere.

What were they going to do? Knock on the front doors and demand to look around for Stark? Not even the police could pull that off.

“Pepper, could you. . give me a minute?” Bruce asked. At least he thought he’d asked it. The voice didn’t sound like him. It felt like an out of body experience as he went to sit down. Nothing about this felt real. Peppers voice was more of an echo but something in him kept answering. Whatever that part of his brain said must have worked though. “We’ll find Tony, Bruce. You know that. Maybe you should stay here for now.” She suggested.

It was kind of amazing to find out just how heavy silence could be.

Pepper licked at her lips nervously, watching him. “Bruce.”

“I’m fine, Pepper. I’m just. . fine.” Bruce lied easily, running fingers through his hair and sighing. “Go call together whatever you need to find Tony. Well, whoever you need I guess.”

“Are you going to be okay alone?”

“Can’t off myself, remember?”

Not exactly the most encouraging words to leave someone alone with. Without another word she left. Finding Tony would be the best thing right now, and the starting point wasn’t exactly easy to get to.

He waited the next few moments for the car to leave. For the sound of it driving away before clearing his throat, trying to ease the tension.

A pounding ache deep in his chest that sent his body on red alert. Now wasn’t the time to fall apart. “J.A.R.V.I.S, did the cameras catch anything?” Bruce asked hopefully, knowing the answer even before the calm tone replied nothing suspicious had been spotted.

Just going to the door demanding answers wasn’t the best move. Inside eyes? The only person who came to mind was Steve but the man barely understood wireless phones, let alone cell phones.

“Sir.”

The soft buzzing noise of a call had him groaning, eyes closing tight.

“Just send them to your version of voicemail.”

“Rogers, sir.”

“Rogers. . ? Steve? Put him on!”

The timing was too perfect. Luck wasn’t real, and it certainly wouldn’t have come to either him or Tony. Still, better than nothing, right?

“Ah, Banner? Bruce?” Steve sounded a little tense even compared to how he usually was. “Are you okay, Steve? I-we were worried about you.” Bruce wanted to demand answers about Tony but Steve deserved a bit better than that.

A bitter chuckle sent a shiver down his spine, dark eyes closing tightly.

“This isn’t a social call, Bruce. I’m glad. . I’m glad that you sound better than the last time we talked but a car is coming. See you soon.”  
“Steve! Steve!”

Bruce barely noticed he had stood up, confronting a voice that had no body physically here.

“Shall I inform Ms. Potts, Dr. Banner?”

Just one phone call and Pepper would be here in a heartbeat. She’d do anything for Tony. What would they do to Tony if Pepper did try to come along? The orders had just been about him getting in the car.

“No, J.A.R.V.I.S, don’t worry about telling Pepper about this.” Bruce murmured, rubbing a hand over his chest. “I think it’s best if I go alone. That makes the most sense, right?”  
He didn’t really expect a reply. J.A.R.V.I.S was smart enough to be confused for a person most of the time but what could he really say to that?

“Going alone seems a tad unwise, sir.”

“I’m a giant wall of unstoppable rage. Right now I don’t really see that as a bad thing.” He said, the painfully familiar itch running under his skin. Was this their intent? Make him ‘Hulk out’ when Tony wasn’t around to calm him? Reaching around to rub over the scar at his neck he shook his head, wanting to just rewind the clock a few hours.

 

They really must have expected him to lose control, and they wanted it easy for him to get away and go on another rampage. Or maybe he was just over-thinking the fact they’d sent a car with some no name driver. Both would easily get destroyed if he fell over the edge.

Somehow that helped keep him calm.

Sitting in the car with tinted windows he took in the leathery scent of everything. Bitterness working its way into a knot in his throat. No. He wouldn’t Hulk out now and give them that pleasure of bringing him down. Tony wouldn’t be able to help him this time around.

If he. . if he lost control now no one would be able to help him.

“S-sir? Are you okay?” The driver sounded young, and scared. And why shouldn’t he be? “They must really not care about your safety to send you after me.” Bruce laughed weakly. Looking into the rearview mirror he saw the confusion mixing with fear.

Leaning down in the seat Bruce tried to breathe. No point in scaring this poor kid to death. “I’m fine. Just fucking peachy.” He murmured, almost laughing at how much that reminded him of Tony.

 

Screaming. The sounds of gun fire everywhere. Rough hands pulling him, pushing him everywhere. By the time the bag was yanked from over his head Tony Stark was gasping for air, body twitching but unable to do much.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t FUCKING t ouch me!” Tony was nearly screaming it before a familiar face leaned over his bound body.

This wasn’t the war?

He was tied to a chair with his hands bound tightly behind his back, same with his feet, but this wasn’t. . the war?

“Natasha, let me go.”

It wasn’t his voice. It was more like a whine.

“I wanted this to go differently, Tony. You know I don’t want to hurt you.” Natashas voice was almost soothing. That’s how she got under your skin though. A beautiful weapon of a woman who knew exactly what to say and do.

Tugging at the ties Tony tried to mentally feel out if any part of him might be hurt. Nothing so far. Lucky him.

“Where’s Bruce?”

Something close to pity flashed in her eyes then, a gentle hand stroking his hair. “On his way. Willingly, I promise.”

Willingly? “So you’re doing the whole hostage thing? I’d thought they’d put you to better use than that.” Tony growled. He didn’t bother mentally preparing for a blow to the face or anywhere else for that matter. Nope. Natasha, Black Widow, wasn’t exactly the physical torture type.

She was the ‘good cop’ to the ‘bad cop’. Still looking to fuck you over but it came in the best looking package.

Licking lips that felt ready to split any moment he tensed when she held up a bottle of water, questions in her eyes.

Tony weighed his options for a moment but when the bottle came closer he moaned at the first taste on his lips.

“What exactly did you use? I couldn’t have been out for that long.” He groaned after swallowing down half the damn bottle. “Nothing serious. Believe it, or not, I really don’t want you dead, Stark. We just needed to talk to you, and Bruce.”

“And simply asking wasn’t an option?”

It wasn’t. Even Tony understood that. He didn’t want Bruce anywhere around these people. The raised eyebrow made it clear Natasha knew he understood that little fact.  
Arching his head back he searched the room. Dull gray with barely any light, and no natural light. Tugging hard at the binds he let out a bitter laugh, trying to fight back the hot sting in his eyes. “Get Bruce here with me as bait, drug him, and cage him? That about right?”

“That depends on you, and him.”

Perfect. Utterly perfect.

 

No one wanted to come near him. Why would they? Bruce knew he looked horrible even before Steve made a single comment. It was harmless actually but the simple look in the mans eyes had been proof enough.

Even with the small talk neither said much. Standing the familiar hallway Bruce felt sick to his stomach. It was kept at a perfect temperature but it was just. . cold. Mental chills had him reaching up to wipe at his face again. No wonder the driver had been eager to get away from him, same as the guards that had brought him to Steve.

“I’m not about to change. Just ask your questions if you’re going to, Steve. I’m not going to lie to you!” Bruce snapped. Out of character and Steve couldn’t help but react to it. Bruce was a nice man. Always had been.

This whole situation was out of hand. Biting back the comment Steve tried to remember why they were doing this. He felt bad but Bruce needed to understand now as well. It would do them both some good.

Standing tall he turned, gesturing with his hand for Bruce to follow.

“Bruce, I like you. You’re one of the only people I’ve met that honestly seems to care. How things have turned out for you are. . “

“An unfortunate turn of events, right? I just need to listen to what’s best for everyone now, right?” Bruce nearly growled it, voice growing a bit deeper before he tensed. Had that really been him? The tension in Rogers shoulders had his heart thudding painfully. “I’m sorry, Steve. I just need to know Tony is okay.”

Silence wasn’t exactly the answer he wanted.

“Steve. . “

“Of course he’s alright! Do you honestly think we were going to torture him?!” Steve couldn’t keep the contempt out of his voice, the fire flashing in his pretty baby blues.

Rolling his shoulders to keep back the sharp reply Bruce bit his lip, wincing at the taste of blood. This really wasn’t a good idea for any of them. He was achy, on edge, and beyond pissed off. Blood boiling? A term that made far too much sense now.

Not to mention his senses were on edge as well. As they drew closer to Tony he could almost smell him. The scared scent of his lover had Banner wanting to rush, to run until he could smash through anything to get to him.

Steve came to a stop in front of a keypad, only glancing over his shoulder once.

“Please behave, Bruce.” He wasn’t mocking his friend either. He was honestly begging the doctor to behave like a normal human being.

 

Well, look right there! Captain Pretty Boy and. . Bruce.

Laughing bitterly Tony shook his head, fighting back the urge to throw up. Those damn knots in his stomach. Natasha stepped between their views, body tense but also relaxed. Damn, maybe she really didn’t like any of this or he was just wishing that.

“Bruce! I’m fine! It’s fine!” He yelled out after Steve snapped an order for Bruce to hold back for a moment. “Natasha! Get your ass out of my face so he can actually see I’m fine!”  
The dark eyes were greener now. Sending a wave of panic through him. Hard to play cool in this moment but he still gave a relaxed smirk. “See, babe? Completely fine. They couldn’t bring themselves to scar this face.” He joked, honestly relaxing a bit more when Bruce smiled.

“Okay, so, kids, where is Big Daddy and when will he come do his dirty work?” Tony asked, somehow feeling more in control now. Maybe a stupider part of his brain wanted to show off for Bruce. Show the poor guy that things were still okay because he was still the cocky, drowning in money asshole.

When Nick Fury entered the room nothing needed to be said. He was just. . there. He towered over everyone before even stepping into their line of sight.

Bruce, from the looks of him, wanted nothing more than to strangle the one eyed bastard until the whole base was on his ass. His body was tense, shaking visibly. “Looking a little angry there, Banner. Really need to take a class on that.” Fury chuckled almost warmly but his eye was cold.

“Gentlemen, we really need to have a serious talk. After all, there’s a creature running around that could easily destroy a few dozen cities with little effort and, “ now he looked at Tony “a little rich bitch that seems to enjoy flying around causing dangerous amounts of trouble.”

Tony yanked at the binds hard, almost sending the chair flying forward as he snarled.

“You bastard!”

A little nod from Fury and Natasha had nimble fingers tangled in the gelled hair, eyes forward as she kept his head still.

“So, boys, shall we talk about this the easy way or the hard way?”


	16. Take care of him.

Tony racked his brain over and over again. What to do? What could he even say? Fury was on tightly fixed strings. They all were to some degree. It was why he didn’t trust them. Even Rogers. The one he had bothered to actually trust.

“If you want me just take me, Fury. Tony didn’t do anything wrong.” Bruce murmured in a voice too calm for the flashing emerald in his eyes. Tony looked at his lover again, frowning to himself. No one else responded, maybe it had only been in his mind?

“Fury! I know you’re listening to me!” Bruce screamed it, stepping forward until Steve ‘bravely’ placed a hand over his chest. “Banner, don’t make me hurt you.” He begged softly. “You hurt me? Steve, believe it or not you have limits and I’m well above them.”

They stood there in silence, even Fury keeping quiet to watch but it was more like an amusement for him. Wanting to see who backed down first. This certainly wasn’t in the normal nature of Bruce Banner. The calm little doctor who preferred talking over yelling. Standing there with hot defiance in his eyes.

Bruce could feel everyone watching him. Even Tony who had his head forced in place by Natasha. They were waiting for him to explode.

Taking in a deep breath he broke the tense eye contact first, pushing back the bitter knot in his throat. “Fury, you want me, right? This whole thing was to get me back here. I’m here. So let Tony go.” He said again. “We tried that before, Dr. Banner, remember? Mr. Stark, with some help, managed to get you out. Thank you for that, Tony. Certainly got my ass in trouble.” Fury said, turning a glare towards the smirking Stark.

“Any time at all, Fury.”

A slight nod and his head was yanked back painfully, eyes forced to the ceiling.

“Natasha. . “ Bruce hissed in warning, tensing at the hand on his chest. “Bruce.”

“Steve, maybe you should take Banner somewhere else? If this whole situation is too much for him.” Fury suggested as if he only had the best intentions at heart. “No! I’m not leaving Tony here! For fucks sake, you have me! Tony won’t try to break me out again, I promise.”

He was scared. Terrified. What Fury was saying didn’t exactly bring to mind a happy ending.

Nick Fury threw his head back in laughter, actually placing a hand over his chest like it was so amusing it hurt. “Like you can promise that. Tony Stark could promise it till he was blue in the face but does that mean it’s the truth? Please, I’m not that stupid. Might be harder without the extra help of someone on the inside but he wouldn’t stop.”

Something in the wording had a chill running down Bruces spine as he looked at Steve. The soft blue eyes were turned away, face set in hard lines. He didn’t want to be doing this. That didn’t really help the situation but Steve couldn’t pretend he was okay with this. “Steve. . “

“We can’t have Tony Stark running around distracting us.” Fury continued.

“In here or out there I’ll be a pain in your ass.” Tony growled weakly, tensing at the low chuckle. “I know, Stark. I’m fully aware of that.”

“Sir? I thought our orders were to—“

“To what, Rogers? Orders have changed!”

Even Natasha seemed taken aback for a moment. Letting go of Tony she stepped towards Fury, tensing at the glare directed at her now. Taking a second to roll out the kink in his neck he tried to survey out everything in his mind.

Was Fury really talking about killing him? Even that sounded a little out there. Licking his lips nervously Tony cleared his throat, shaking his head when Natasha reached out. “Wait a second! Doesn’t this strike you as weird? Let go of my hair, Natasha! Not my kink but thanks.” He snapped.

“Fury trusted Bruce. Well, as far as he can trust anyone. Before he dragged us all together it was over a year and he never tried to drag Bruce in before. Now it’s not just dragging him in but actually manipulating him so he will go dangerous.” Tony rambled out, searching Natashas face. Unreadable mask honestly but what did he expect? “Also, last time I hacked into the lovely system there was nothing. NOTHING. About whatever you assholes put in Bruce.”

“Stark, I’d be very careful about what you’re saying. My orders were to bring you down but it didn’t say how.” Fury warned softly, voice a deep rumble that promised pain Tony could barely even imagine. “So either way I die. What’s the thing keeping my mouth shut exactly?”  
A few quick strides and Nick towered over him, a dark fist splitting his lip easily.

Spitting out a dash of crimson he winced at the roar of protest from Banner. “Bruce, please, babe, don’t. It’s going to be fine!” Tony tried to promise, trying to get his voice heard above Steve who was almost yelling for Banner to calm down.

Except it was barely Bruce standing there. Molten green appeared and disappeared at random points on the shaking body. “Bruce, look at me!” Tony yelled, relaxing when their eyes met. “Fury, please, Bruce is trying. He’s standing there almost killing himself to keep clam. What’s wrong with you?!”

“Sir!” Natasha watched Fury hit him again, more than a little confused herself. 

“Nothing is wrong with me, Stark. Orders are orders.”

The laugh was cut off by the fact Fury was more or less tackled to the ground as Natasha pushed him out of the way of a fist that would have sent him flying. Steve was already trying to recover from a hit he was sure should have hurt worse. Coughing weakly he sat up, bowing his head as disappointment settled in his gut. He hadn’t wanted this to happen! Bruce was his friend, not that this was Bruce. Not exactly.

“Stupid creatures. I am not your ‘thing’ to collect when you so feel the need.”

Tony tensed at the voice, eyes going wide. “Well, hello there. Would calling you Bruce be rude?” He chuckled weakly, biting the inside of his cheek hard as a large hand reached around him. With little effort the binds keeping him down were gone, allowing him to jump up.

Just as quickly Natasha was holding a gun up, standing between Tony and Fury. Bruce gave a bitterly amused sneer at the sight of the gun before a shiver ran through him, leaving the half-naked doctor standing there.

“Whoa there, tiger.” Tony mumbled, catching the swaying body before Bruce connected with the floor. “Natasha, you’re not a. . well, you are a killer but doesn’t this seem strange even to you?” He asked, keeping an arm firmly wrapped around the others waist.

Holding tightly onto Tony he gave a groan, feeling like his head was going to split. “I’m not going to let you kill him. He doesn’t want you to kill Tony either. . you aren’t killing him. .” Bruce could barely form a thought, let alone a sentence. “Sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Tony murmured with a smirk. “Now, Natasha, you know I’m not going to simply hand him over. You can twist me around in ways that’ll have me wishing for death but it’s not happening.”

Bruce tried to regain his footing, a hand keeping the torn pants up as heat filled his face. “Steve, are you okay?” He called out, letting out a sigh when Rogers called out.  
“Frankly, I’ve seen you take down jets but that barely left a bruise. You were holding back, weren’t you? Well, ‘he’ was holding back.” Steve started, “If he can control it, sir, do we need to lock him up? Dr. Banner has proven many times he-“

“Dammit, Rogers! Your judgment is too clouded by how close you’ve gotten to him!” Fury snapped as he stood, rubbing at the back of his neck with a wince. Tonys eyes narrowed at the motion, trying to get a better look at how he moved. Cursing softly he pulled back, keeping Bruce close. 

“Headaches, Fury?”

“Oh, you go from wanting to wring my neck to small talk? Save it, Stark.” Fury said darkly, pushing past Natasha. 

Fast moving wasn’t even an option by this point. Having to help Bruce walk, let alone run, made them easy to catch. Not that Fury even bothered to try. With a simple snap of fingers Rogers was right there, blocking their way.

“Rogers. . please. There’s something wrong with him! That thing. . that thing he used on Bruce. I think it’s in him.” Tony tried to lean on the fact he never begged. It had to be serious if he actually begged, right?

The ever youthful face wrinkled in confusion, mouth set in a hard line. “Tony, you can’t just say things like that.” He hissed, looking at Bruce now. On reflex he reached out, silently offering to help support the doctor but Stark pulled him away quickly. “Stark, you can’t get out of here. You aren’t going to be killed.”

“You can’t promise that, can you? Fury just needs to snap his fingers and you’ll ask how painful to make it.”

“I don’t agree with this! I don’t like this, Stark!”

Each echoing voice felt like a mallet to his fucking skull! Bruce groaned weakly, rubbing his eyes. Looking over Tonys shoulder he felt his attention drawn behind Natasha, who seemed engrossed by the scene as her hand lingered at the gun by her side.

“Fury. . Fury! Natasha!” Bruce shouted, shoving Tony to the side as a banging noise drowned out everything else. Slamming into the ground he tried to sit up, calling out for Tony. Fury pulling a gun?! Bruce rolled over, leaning up on his elbows while gasping for breath. The deep ache in his bones burned now, causing the itch along his skin to grow painful.  
He could hear Natasha calling for back-up, leaving him unsure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Either she was calling for back-up to help them or someone was about to put him back in the damned plastic box! “No. . not there. . no. . “ He gasped, pushing up before everything went blank.

 

“Stark! Tony?!”

His eyes opened to be greeted by blue eyes that really broke the idea of personal space. “Rogers? What the hell are you doing? Where’s Bruce?! Fury tried to fucking shoot me! Where’s Bruce?!”

Nothing felt bleedy. No feeling like he’d gotten shot. As he sat up a hand kept him down, head above him shaking. “Hawkeye drugged Bruce. He was about to. . lose it. Natasha took down Fury. He was acting strangely.” Steve had the grace to look guilty at the last part, standing up and holding his hand out. 

“Look at the back of his neck.”

As he was helped to his feet Tony groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

“When Bruce had that whatever it was in him it was in the back of his neck. Just have someone check! Don’t look at me like that!” He snapped, attention span lost on Rogers as he went over to where a couple of white coats had Bruce on his back.

Before a gloved hand made contact he gave a small smile that had his eyes burning. “Touch me and I’ll be sure to mail that hand back to you, Skippy.”

“Sorry, sir. Just. . um. . “

“No offense but I just almost had my head blown off by your boss so I’m not exactly in the mood to be buddy-buddy.” Tony growled, kneeling down beside his lovers limp body. Breathing, which was a good sign. “Bruce. Bruce, wakey-wakey.”

He almost shook the body until one of the doctors grabbed his wrist, retreating only after a sharp glare. “It’ll be another few hours before the drugs drain out of his system. He’s fine, Mr. Stark.”

Fine? Fine?! The overstatement of that word was enough to make him speechless, eyes never leaving the stressed face. How did someone manage to look stressed in their sleep? Ignoring the doctor he reached out, placing a hand on the bare chest. “I don’t want him here. Transport him to the best hospital you can, and don’t even try to say something about cost.” He ordered, ignoring Steve as he came over.

After a slight nod from Rogers everyone started moving, forcing Tony to stand.

“Strange scar tissue at the neck. I’m. . sorry, Tony. I’m really sorry.” Steve said softly, reaching out to grab the others arm before he could follow the stretcher with Bruce. “Fury is going to be kept here for observation.”

“And I care why?”

“Because we have to assume his orders regarding Bruce are void.” Steve explained, squeezing the tense arm under his hand. “I never wanted Bruce to get hurt, or you. You’ve proven yourself a good man, but just take care of him.”

Their eyes met then, his own oddly calm as he patted Rogers hand and pulled his arm away. “I’ll be in touch, Steve.”

 

By the time Bruce was settled in a hospital room the size of a small apartment he was starting to wake up. With jumbled/groggy words he managed to ask where they were but barely stayed awake for the answer. His dazed expression was more than a little amusing.

“I know, babe. I know.” Tony murmured, holding his phone up and taking a quick picture.  
“Ass. . “ Bruce grumbled, trying to roll over. “Why. . here? Not hurt. .”

“Hawkeye dosed you up pretty good. Call me paranoid but I wanted you here for observation.” Tony explained. “Fury is being held for observation back. . there. They aren’t coming for you though. No one is taking you.”

Bruce looked up quickly, eyes wide. No one? “You. . sure about that?” He asked softly before Stark leaned over, kissing him hard.  
“I’m sure. Now shut up and rest.”

Well, honestly he was still worried about it. Worried about more than just that really. The media still thought he was some wannabe villain with a suit, and they still thought Bruce was some sort of monster.

“It’s going to be fine.” He murmured softly, squeezing Bruces hand tightly.

~~~~

Every other TV station was about the ‘Unknown Threat’ that had tried to frame Tony Stark in the attack. With a roll of his eyes Bruce clicked the TV off finally, getting up from the bed. Barely a week since everything and they were already managing to feed that much information to the media? It would have been great if it weren’t so damn unnerving.

S.H.I.E.L.D wasn’t coming after them anymore though. A ten ton weight felt lifted from his chest whenever it crossed his mind that he wasn’t being ‘hunted’ anymore. They were still being watched but that was strangely normal.

“Tony?” Bruce called, grabbing his robe before leaving the bedroom. Bed rest! Really. Like he was some sick kid who needed a few days of being forced to stay in bed. “Tony?”

“Lab, sir.”

“Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S.” He chuckled, tying the robe closed as he followed the music almost blaring through the downstairs area of their shared living space.

AC/DC. What a shocker. After their last few months it was one of the most welcoming things Bruce had ever heard. It was so normal. As was heading down to the lab to find Tony dancing around to ‘Back in Black’ while working on a hanging suit.

Bruce stood back to watch for a few minutes, feeling like his face would split from the wide grin. A jumping spin brought Tony around, dark eyes going wide when they landed on him. As the music volume was lowered it was replaced by Banners laughter, a hand grasped over his stomach as if in pain.

“Very funny, you pervert. You get off on watching people without them knowing?” Tony grumbled, turning back to the suit. “I remember a certain someone watching me in the shower yesterday.” Bruce teased, walking up to wrap his arms around Tonys waist.

Trailing kisses along Starks neck he felt the man shiver while pressing his hips back. “It’s been a week, Tony. I’m fine. Everything is fine now.” Bruce murmured, slipping a hand downward. “I just wanted you to relax a bit. . “ Tony explained, unable to help the movement of his hips.

Tony rolled his hips back, his hands still resting on the suit. “Bruce, I think you’re trying to distract me from my work. I love it.” He chuckled, dropping the wrench before turning and capturing the smirking lips for his own.

More mind scrambling than a good whiskey. Maybe a little silly to think but the only thought that came to mind as he pushed Bruce back slightly, only until he was leaning back against one of the stronger tables in the lab. “Just shut up.” He chuckled before embarrassment caused Bruce to stop this. “I do love how one minute you’re a frisky tease, and the next you’re back to being shy, but we both need this.” Tony said as he slowly undid the knot of the robe, pushing it open.

For a few moments he stood there, running his hands over the almost smooth chest. A little scarred up but it kind of added to the overall appeal, even the fine dusting of hairs were so soft it was hard to notice them.

“Or do you really want to stop?” He asked, finger tips brushing over one pointed nipple. “N-no! Not stopping is fine. Perfect really.” Bruce moaned softly, turning his face away before a firm grip at his chin brought his eyes back around.

“No. No. I want to watch this. Because, you see, I am a bit of a pervert.” Tony teased, removing his hand from Bruces face slowly as the other kept teasing at his nipples. Switching between the two points to twist, pinch, or tug ever so slightly. “Keep your eyes open.” He urged, watching how the faint flush seemed to just appear. Beautiful.

Keeping eye contact he leaned forward, both hands holding Bruce by the hips as his lips took over the teasing. Biting down slightly he smirked when Banner jerked forward, gasping softly.

Slowly Tony went down to his knees, trailing kisses as he went. “I love you, Bruce.” He murmured, placing a kiss at his inner thigh.

“Handsome.” Tony chuckled, grasping the hard length and wrapping his lips around the head. “Tony!” Bruce groaned, leaning further back on the table. He couldn’t stop watching. The sight of his cock disappearing in that smartass mouth was nearly enough after almost a week of nothing.

Arching his hips forward he couldn’t help but moan, head rolling back now. The tight suction of the others mouth had his mind scattering. “More, Tony. Please.” He begged. With a silent chuckle Tony moved his head faster, swirling his tongue around the hard flesh as he moved and teasing the head.

Bringing his hand up to take over for his mouth he pressed his tongue at the sensitive slit. “T-Tony, stop it. . stop!” He warned, fingers grasping hard at the edge of the table as his hips jerked forward in reflex.

It was almost embarrassing how much he loved the hot rush running down his throat. Leaning back to wipe at his mouth he swallowed quickly, chuckling softly.  
“You look a little flush, Banner. Maybe you should lie back down.”

Laughing softly he helped Tony up, kissing him until warmth built up in his lower body again. “How about we work on my suit after a little. . let’s just call it a nap.” Tony suggested as arms went around his waist. “So, things are okay now, huh?” Bruce asked.

“Completely fine. Shut up and get upstairs.” He teased, hands already under the open robe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this. I actually really enjoyed writing it but I could have done such a better job. So tempted to re-write the entire thing over again. So tempted.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos/comments. Either are completely adored.


End file.
